Good Night
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Good Night" - Erendyce] Kiedy obóz treningowy z wszystkimi liceami Pokolenia Cudów zamienia się w zabawę w chowanego. Zasada? Pierwsza osoba, która znajdzie Kuroko spędzi z nim całą noc. Niech gra się zacznie! Różne pairingi, ale nie harem Kuroko.
1. Noc 0: Początek końca

**Początek końca**

* * *

Autokar zatrzymał się przed małym budynkiem na skraju lasu. Drzwi się otworzyły i z pojazdu wyszedł, mniej lub bardziej cicho, rząd licealistów. Kiedy stopy Kagamiego dotknęły ziemi, chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, przyswajając widok, który rozpościerał się przed jego oczami. Las sięgał do pobliskich wzgórz, a za nimi rozciągał się nierówny, idealny do biegania teren. Kilka białych chmur nad jego głową przysłaniało lekko jasne słońce. Kagami skrzywił się, kiedy na nie spojrzał. Nie był pewien, czy radować się dobrą pogodą czy też nie. Z jednej strony w prognozie nie zapowiadali żadnego deszczu na cały tydzień, ale z drugiej strony to oznaczało, że na obozie treningowym będzie dosyć gorąco. No cóż, mniejsza z tym. Byli tu po to, żeby trenować, a nie po to, żeby narzekać.

\- Hej, jeśli skończyłeś już marzyć, to się przesuń. Blokujesz drogę, Bakagami – odezwał się za nim irytujący głos.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Ahomine! – warknął Kagami, piorunując wzrokiem asa Touou, który udawał, że go nie widzi.

\- Nie zaczynajcie kłótni od razu po przyjeździe. – Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko, wychodząc z autokaru zaraz za Aomine.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nie zaczynajcie"? Zachowywali się tak przez całą podróż - mruknął Hyuuga.

\- Cóż, to trochę ożywiło atmosferę w autokarze! – Po kapitanie Seirin z pojazdu wyskoczył Takao. – Prawda, Shin-chan?

\- Wygląda na to, że moja definicja słowa „ożywić" różni się od twojej – oświadczył Midorima ze ściągniętymi brwiami, podążając za swoim kolegą z drużyny. – Dla mnie to było czyste utrapienie. I dlaczego wisisz na moim ramieniu, Takao?

\- Hm? Bo lubię? – odparł niewinnie rozgrywający Shuutoku.

\- Tch, ty też jesteś niezłym utrapieniem.

\- Oj przestańcie narzekać! Spędzimy razem pasjonujący tydzień! – Momoi klepnęła Midorimę w ramię. Chłopak spojrzał na nią.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz co ty tu robisz, Momoi. – powiedział.

\- Jestem tu oczywiście po to, żeby pomóc pozostałym trenerom wymyślić dla was idealny trening! Zorganizowanie obozu z wszystkimi drużynami Pokolenia Cudów było takim świetnym pomysłem! Och, spójrzcie, to autokary z Kanagawa i Kioto! Więc Ki-chan i Aka-chan już tu są!

Kawałek dalej, przed wejściem do budynku zebrali się przybysze z torbami sportowymi na ramionach.

\- Więc tu będziemy zakwaterowani, huh? Całkiem nieźle – skomentował Imayoshi, przyglądając się dwupiętrowemu zajazdowi. Nie różnił się on od innych miejsc, w których miał obozy treningowe, poza tym, że miał boisko do koszykówki na zewnątrz. Miał również większe łaźnie. Cóż, to była dobra rzecz, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że drużyny koszykarskie z sześciu różnych szkół miały tu obozować. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Imayoshi był tłok w łaźniach.

\- No dobra! Załatwmy sobie pokoje, żebyśmy mogli zostawić nasze rzeczy i zacząć trenować – powiedział Kagami, kierując się w stronę wejścia, ale drobna dłoń złapała go za rękaw.

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, nie śpiesz się tak. Powinniśmy poczekać aż nasi trenerzy zajmą się pokojami – oznajmił Kuroko, przez co czerwonowłosy podskoczył.

\- Kuroko! Przestań wyskakiwać znikąd!

\- Byłem tu przez cały czas – brzmiała jak zwykle spokojna odpowiedź. Stojący obok nich Aomine prychnął.

\- Przysięgam, że twoje misdirection bywa czasami uciążliwe – mruknął Kagami. – W każdym razie, na co my czekamy? Kaijou i Rakuzan już tu są.

\- Więc zostało tylko Yosen – powiedział Aomine, odwracając się do chłopaka obok siebie. – Hej, Sakurai, daj mi coś do żarcia. Jestem cholernie głodny.

\- T-Tak, już! Przepraszam, że jesteś głodny! Naprawdę przepraszam! – blondyn w pośpiechu wyciągnął z torby pudełko ciasteczek i położył je na leniwie wyciągniętej dłoni Aomine.

\- Aomine-kun, nie powinieneś tak zastraszać swoich kolegów z drużyny. To niezdrowe dla pracy zespołowej.

\- Hah? Kto tu kogo zastrasza? I nie pouczaj mnie, Tetsu, wiesz, że ich nienawidzę.

\- Co nie znaczy, że ich nie potrzebujesz. – Kagami uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał powoli Aomine, ale nie zdążył mu zagrozić, ponieważ przerwał mu głośny, wesoły głos.

\- Aominecchiiiiii! Nareszcie tu jesteś! Och, i Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi i Kagamicchi też!

\- O co chodzi z tym „też"? – wymamrotał Kagami. – Przyjechaliśmy wszyscy razem.

Przed oczami mignęło mu coś żółtego, pędzącego w kierunku Aomine. W następnej sekundzie as Touou dusił się do silnego uścisku Kise.

\- C—Kise! Co ty kurwa robisz?! Puść mnie!

\- Wiesz, zapytałem trenera czy możemy pojechać tym samym autokarem co ty, jako że Touou nie jest w końcu aż tak daleko. Chciałem jechać z tobą! – jęknął as Kaijou i Kasamatsu walnął go w głowę. Kapitan odciągnął go od Aomine i ukłonił się lekko w ramach przeprosin za dziecinne zachowanie Kise.

\- A przy okazji, nie widzę Akashiego ani żadnego innego kolesia z Rakuzanu – zauważył Kagami, rozglądając się dookoła. – Gdzie oni są?

\- Och, oni— zaczął Kise, zanim zamarł w miejscy, gdy usłyszał za sobą aż za dobrze znany głos:

\- Ryouta, co to za zamieszanie?

W wejściu do budynku ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami stał Imperator – czyli Akashi Seijuurou. Niekoronowani Królowie również tam byli, razem z Mibuchim mrugającym do Hyuugi, który natychmiast się odwrócił, z trudem ukrywając swoje obrzydzenie. Dwukolorowe oczy Akashiego wylądowały na Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou. Przyjechaliście – oświadczył chłodno. – Atsushi wkrótce też tu będzie.

Nie mogę się doczekać tego obozu treningowego – dodał i w jakiś sposób, wbrew wysokiej temperaturze, wszyscy poczuli nagły chłód przebiegający po ich kręgosłupach.

Przebywając tu z Imperatorem z pewnością będą cierpieć, i to nie mało.

* * *

Mimo że koszykarze dopiero przyjechali, trenerzy z sześciu liceów nie okazali im litości pierwszego popołudnia na obozie treningowym. Program zaczął się klasyczną zabawą w policjantów i złodziei – zasugerowaną przez Riko – z utworzonymi losowo zespołami. Gra trwała przez dwie długie godziny wbiegania i zbiegania po pagórkach w lesie, zanim trenerzy zarządzili przerwę. Została powitana z otwartymi ramionami przez spoconych i zadyszanych graczy. Jednak ci, którzy wierzyli, że dostaną trochę wolnego czasu patrzyli jak ich nadzieje zostają zmiażdżone w momencie, gdy Masako Araki ogłosiła, że zagrają kilka krótkich meczy w formie małych mistrzostw. To oczywiście wywołało podniecenie wśród graczy.

\- Nareszcie! Zagramy w kosza! – wrzasnął Kagami, nie dbając ani trochę o to, że jego ciało krzyczało o odpoczynek. – Spuścimy wszystkim łomot! Prawda, Kuroko? Kuroko? Hej, co jest?!

Nikogo zbytnio nie zdziwił widok Kuroko rozciągniętego na ziemi twarzą w dół i wyglądającego na martwego.

\- Cholera, widzę, że jego kondycja nadal jest do dupy – skomentował Aomine, kucając i dźgając leżącą postać. Ten gest z jakiegoś powodu zirytował Kagamiego.

\- Hej, nie dotykaj go w ten sposób – powiedział, stawiając Kuroko na nogi i podpierając go ramieniem. – Kuroko, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak z trudem otworzył oczy.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Kagami-kun – odparł, mimo że sposób w jaki opierał się o ramię Kagamiego wskazywał na coś zupełnie innego.

\- Powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę, Kurokocchi – nalegał Kise z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.

\- Kuroko, chcesz trochę odpocząć? – zapytała Riko.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył niebieskowłosy chłopak. – Przyjechałem tu trenować. Nie mogę odpoczywać, kiedy wszyscy inni ciężko pracują.

\- Świetnie! Właśnie to chciałam usłyszeć. – Trenerka Seirin klasnęła w dłonie. – Zatem zapoznajmy się z zasadami turnieju – dodała, odwracając się do Masako, która skinęła głową i odchrząknęła.

\- Drużyna, która zwycięży nic nie dostaje, ale przegrani będą musieli przebiec się do miasta i z powrotem. Dla waszej wiadomości, całkowita odległość wynosi mniej więcej dziesięć kilometrów i nie dostaniecie jeść, dopóki nie skończycie. Takie turnieje będą się odbywały każdego popołudnia i codziennie będziemy zwiększać odległość, którą będziecie musieli przebiec, jeśli przegracie – ogłosiła trenerka Yosen, trzymając rękę na bambusie, który rósł na ziemi obok niej.

\- Często bije cię swoim kijem? – spytał cicho Kagami Himuro.

\- Zazwyczaj tylko Atsushiego, kiedy je zbyt dużo słodyczy podczas treningu – odparł szeptem chłopak. Stojący obok Murasakibara obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem, zanim skupił się z powrotem na paczce słodyczy, którą trzymał w rękach.

\- Straszna kobieta.

\- Powiedziałbym, że nie tak bardzo jak wasza trenerka. Słyszałem, że jej ciosy są dosyć… mocne.

\- Nie przypominaj mi – wymamrotał Kagami, zanim uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak czy inaczej, przygotuj się na to, że zostaniesz zmiażdżony, Tatsuya.

\- Nie płacz później jak będziesz musiał biegać, kiedy my dostaniemy jeść – zripostował Himuro z uśmiechem.

Na nieszczęście dla nich obu, Rakuzan oczywiście kompletnie unicestwił pozostałe drużyny – i to bez większego wysiłku, żeby dosypać soli do rany. Riko dmuchnęła w gwizdek po raz ostatni tego dnia, ogłaszając całkowite zwycięstwo drużyny Kioto.

\- Jaka szkoda – zachichotał Hayama. – Miłego biegania.

\- Nie dokuczaj im za bardzo. – Mibuchi poklepał kolegę z drużyny po ramieniu. – Pamiętaj, że wszyscy dzielnie walczyli – dodał ze szczyptą emocji w głosie. – Ale hej, to oznacza też, że dostaniemy gorącą kąpiel!

\- Nikt nie może nas pokonać! – przechwalał się z dumą Nebuya, opierając pięści na biodrach.

\- Następnym razem wam wpierdolimy! - odparowali zgodnie Kagami i Aomine, po czym spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Hej, nie kradnij moich słów, Bakagami.

\- Nawzajem, Ahomine.

\- Dobra, dobra! – interweniowała Momoi. – Nie zaczynajcie tu kłótni i przygotujcie się do biegu! – dodała wesoło.

\- Cholera, Satsuki, daj mi odetchnąć – mruknął Aomine.

\- No cóż, dobrze, że dzisiaj to tylko dziesięć kilometrów – powiedział optymistycznie Takao.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe! Wszyscy wiedzą, że drużyna Akashicchiego jest szalenie silna! – narzekał Kise. – Nawet Seirin nie udało się ich pokonać. I jest już 20.00, jestem głodny!

\- Przestań gadać i biegnij! – wrzasnęła trenerka Yosen, przez co wszyscy podskoczyli. – Chyba, że nie chcesz dostać kolacji.

\- Straszna, mówię ci – mruknął Kagami do Himuro, zaczynając biec razem z całą grupą.

* * *

O 23.00 każda drużyna znajdowała się w indywidulanym pokoju – dziewczyny w oddzielnym – i przygotowywała się do snu po zakończeniu wyczerpującego dnia. W pokoju Seirin Kagami rozprostował ramiona i ziewnął głośno.

\- Cholerny Akashi i jego Oko Imperatora. Jeszcze trochę i żarliby pył – powiedział.

\- Nie jestem pewien co masz na myśli, mówiąc „trochę", ale tak., zdecydowanie jest irytujący. Ludzie, jeśli tak będzie przez następne dni, niedługo będę martwy – westchnął Izuki. – Czasami zastanawiam się czy Akashi w ogóle jest człowiekiem. Jak dla mnie wygląda bardziej jak demon.

\- Cz-Czy mógłbyś proszę przestać wymawiać to nazwisko? Przechodzą mnie dreszcze. – Furihata zadrżał na swoim futonie.

\- Zatem nie masz szczęścia, wygląda na to, że jest tobą zainteresowany – powiedział Koganei.

\- C-Co masz na myśli?

\- Ach? Nie zauważyłeś? Cały czas się na ciebie gapił podczas meczu z Yosen i Shuutoku. Myślałem, że chciał twojej śmierci czy coś.

\- Przestań go tak straszyć, Koga. Spójrz, jest biały jak duch – roześmiał się Izuki. – Ale muszę przyznać, że Hayama też mnie strasznie denerwuje – dodał.

\- Jutro z pewnością zmiażdżę tego transwestytę. – Do anty-Rakuzanowej ligi dołączył Hyuuga.

\- Cóż, liczy się to, że dobrze się bawiliśmy! – brzmiała jak zwykle odpowiedź Kiyoshiego.

\- Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami gra przeciwko Niekoronowanym Królom jest naprawdę uciążliwa. Prawda, Mitobe? – spytał Koganei swojego sąsiada, który tylko skinął głową.

\- Zachowujecie się, jakby Rakuzan był naszym jedynym przeciwnikiem. - Do rozmowy dołączył łagodny głos Kuroko.

\- Cóż, oni są najbardziej irytującą grupą ze wszystkich – odparował Kagami.

\- Zatem proponuję, byśmy wszyscy poszli teraz spać, żebyśmy nie byli jutro zbyt zmęczeni. Musimy wstać o 7.00 – przypomniał Kuroko.

Kiedy wszyscy się zgodzili, światła zostały wyłączone, by powitać pierwszą noc obozu treningowego.

* * *

Następny dzień był, mówiąc prosto, bliski do tego, co można by nazwać piekłem. Sześciu trenerów plus Momoi wyskoczyło z różnymi programami dla każdego gracza, zależnie od tego co najbardziej musieli poprawić. Wliczało się w to bieganie, pływanie w rzece, wspinaczka po drzewach, jak również ćwiczenia z piłką. Wymagany wysiłek fizyczny to jedno, ale upał bezchmurnego dnia dał się wszystkim jeszcze bardziej we znaki. Jednak nikt nie narzekał. Prawdę mówiąc, było raczej odwrotnie. Konkurencja między szkołami była wystarczającą zachętą, by pobudzić ich do działania. Nie trzeba dodawać, że wojna między Aomine i Kagamim była szczególnie zaciekła, nawet z Kuroko i Kise pośrodku, próbujących ich uspokoić.

Przerwa na lunch pojawiła się wkrótce jak zbawienie dla ich burczących brzuchów. Po upewnieniu się, że posiłki nie zostały przygotowane przez Riko i Momoi, licealiści zaczęli jeść przy ogromnym stole na zewnątrz budynku.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego turnieju – skomentował Takao, pochłaniając swój posiłek. – Myślisz, że Seirin będzie dziś grało z Touou? Chciałbym zobaczyć mecz Kagamiego z Aomine.

\- Przypuszczam, że to bardzo możliwe – odparł Midorima. – Chociaż ci dwaj przesadzają – dodał, patrząc w bok na Kagamiego i Aomine.

\- Naprawdę miło widzieć Dai-chan w takim stanie – powiedziała Momoi. – Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazł sobie kogoś, dzięki komu znów czerpie przyjemność z gry.

\- Znasz pary drużyn na dzisiejszy turniej? – zapytał Takao, ale różowowłosa dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Hm? Pary? Hi, hi! Mamy niespodziankę dla was wszystkich! – powiedziała tajemniczo Momoi. – Dowiecie się w odpowiednim czasie!

\- Och, daj spokój, powiedz nam!

\- No, ja też chcę wiedzieć! – dołączył się Miyaji.

\- Muszę przyznać, że również jestem ciekawy. – Imayoshi pokiwał głową.

\- Nic ze mnie nie wyciągnięcie! – Momoi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ku rozczarowaniu innych.

Dopiero gdy nadeszło popołudnie i wszyscy zostali zwołani, trenerzy ogłosili wieści.

\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów – oświadczył Harasawa ze swoim surowym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet teraz trener Touou był jedyną osobą ubraną w garnitur, jakby był nieczuły na upał. – Niektórzy z was zaobserwowali, że system turnieju nie był być może najbardziej sprawiedliwym sposobem na rywalizację, przez… lepsze umiejętności pewnych osób, szczególnie w tak krótkich meczach. – Był na tyle uprzejmy, że nie spojrzał na drużynę Rakuzanu. – Dlatego też został podsunięty nowy pomysł. – Odchrząknął. – Od teraz każdego popołudnia będziecie grać w chowanego.

Jak można się było spodziewać, ostatnie zdanie poskutkowało uniesionymi brwiami i okrągłymi oczami. Fukui podniósł rękę:

\- To może zabrzmieć głupio, ale kiedy powiedziałeś „w chowanego", miałeś na myśli tę grę, gdzie ktoś się chowa, a ktoś inny go szuka? – zapytał. Jego trenerka, Masako, skinęła głową.

\- Jest jednak pewna różnica – powiedziała. – Tylko jeden z was będzie się chować, a reszta będzie musiała go znaleźć.

\- A tym kimś będzie Kuroko! – kontynuowała wesoło Riko. – To będzie doskonały trening dla was wszystkich.

\- W jakiż to sposób? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Hyuuga.

\- Dla Kuroko, przetestuje to jego możliwości korzystania z misdirection przez dłuższą ilość czasu – odpowiedziała Riko.

\- A dla reszty z was będzie to wyścig! – ciągnęła dalej Momoi. – Pierwszy, który złapie Tet-chan wygrywa!

\- Kto kurwa wyskoczył z takim durnym pomysłem? – spytał Aomine.

\- Ja – odparł spokojnie znajomy głos obok niego. Odwracając się do jego właściciela, Aomine mruknął:

\- Ach. Akashi.

Chłopak posłał asowi Touou nieczytelne spojrzenie. Znajdujący się wokół niego pozostali gracze zastanawiali się czy należało się schować czy też nie. Jednak Akashi tylko wyszedł do przodu, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko małej grupy graczy i przemówił spokojnym głosem:

\- Ponieważ jest to obóz treningowy dla nas wszystkich, uważam, że powinniśmy trenować w najbardziej sprawiedliwy możliwy sposób. Gra w chowanego nikogo nie skrzywdzi, jak zostało zauważone wcześniej. A jeśli potrzebujecie zachęty, myślę, że nie zaszkodzi wprowadzić nagrody dla pierwszej osoby, której uda się znaleźć Tetsuyę – oświadczył, nawet nie pytając o zdanie trenerów. – Dlatego zarządzam, że zwycięzca będzie mógł spędzić całą noc z Tetsuyą. To, co chcecie z nim zrobić zależy już od was.

\- COOOOOO?! – wrzasnęła Momoi. Nie ona jedna. Ostatnie zdanie wywołało burzę różnych reakcji, globalnie uwarunkowaną czystym niedowierzaniem. Nawet trenerzy wyglądali na kompletnie oniemiałych, a Riko machała rękami, krzycząc coś niezrozumiale.

\- O co ci kurwa chodzi, Akashi?

\- Akashicchi, czy to nie lekka przesada?

\- Hej, Akashi! Kto do cholery dał ci prawo decydowania o tym, co chcesz robić z naszym Kuroko? – warknął Kagami.

\- Od kiedy on jest „naszym" Kuroko? – wyszeptał Izuki do swojego kapitana, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kuro-chin, w takim razie lepiej dobrze się schowaj - oświadczył bez ogródek Murasakibara, który nie wyglądał, jakby widział w tym coś dziwnego.

\- Atsushi… nie mówi mi, że to wszystko co masz do powiedzenia. – Na twarzy Himuro pojawiła się kropla potu.

Co ciekawe główny charakter zaangażowany w tę sprawę – czyli Kuroko – nadal milczał. Zauważywszy to, Kagami odwrócił się do niego, ściągając brwi:

\- Hej, nie zamierzasz się odezwać?

\- Nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, Kagami-kun – odparł cicho Kuroko. – To już zostało postanowione.

\- Postanowione? To tylko ten cholerny Akashi, który wygaduje bzdury!

\- Kagami-kun, zapomniałeś? Rozkazy Akashiego-kun—

—są bezwzględne – dokończył Akashi, emitując wokół siebie przytłaczającą aurę dominacji. To, i jego płonące, dwukolorowe oczy wystarczyły, by wszyscy się uciszyli. Tylko Liu był na tyle odważny, by znów się odezwać:

\- Co jeśli nie jesteśmy zainteresowani nagrodą? – zapytał, jak zawsze bez emocji.

\- Kara dla przegranych pozostaje taka sama jak na turnieju – odparł Akashi. – Bieganie i brak jedzenia, dopóki nie skończycie.

\- Jezu, nadal uważam, że to popierdolone. – Aomine podrapał się po głowie, ale spojrzenie kapitana Rakuzanu wystarczyło, by zamilkł i się skrzywił.

\- Moje rozkazy są bezwzględne – oświadczył Akashi i nikt nie ośmielił się tego podważyć.

A zatem, tym optymistycznym akcentem, rozpoczęła się bitwa o schwytanie Kuroko.


	2. Noc 1: Szczęśliwa gwiazda

**Szczęśliwa gwiazda**

* * *

\- Gra będzie trwała dwie godziny lub do momentu, gdy Kuroko zostanie znaleziony. Kuroko, masz trzy minuty na to, żeby się ukryć – wyjaśniła Riko, średnio entuzjastycznie. Mimo że bardzo podobał jej się pomysł z grą, to część dotycząca nagrody sprawiła, że jej zapał nieco się ostudził. – Używaj rozsądnie swojego misdirection, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jako zwłoki – doradziła zawodnikowi widmo, który skinął głową.

Następnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni stoper i dmuchnęła w gwizdek, dając Kuroko sygnał, że ma się schować. Kawałek dalej, Momoi przykucnęła przy zajeździe. Emanowała silną aurą przygnębienia i depresji. Jej wargi mamrotały coś, co brzmiało jak „mój Tetsu" razem z przekleństwami w stronę pozostałych graczy, którzy ośmielą się go dotknąć.

Pozostali trenerzy obok Riko, robili miny, które dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że już ich to nie obchodziło. Stojący po drugiej stronie gracze nie wyglądali na mniej zmieszanych. Zdania co do gry były podzielone.

\- To wciąż jest popierdolone – mruknął Aomine. – Chyba złapię Tetsu, żebym nie musiał biec – dodał z ziewnięciem.

\- A co dokładnie zamierzasz z nim zrobić, jeśli go złapiesz? – dociekał Kise, a ton jego głos nagle zrobił się podejrzliwy.

\- Nic! Dlaczego do cholery tak na mnie patrzysz? Przecież właśnie powiedziałem, że to dlatego, że nie chcę biegać – bronił się as Touou, ale Kise wciąż piorunował go wzrokiem, mrużąc oczy z czystym niedowierzaniem.

Mibuchi szturchnął łokciem Nebuyę i szepnął:

\- Hej, myślałem o czymś. Może Sei-chan zaproponował tę grę, bo chce położyć łapy na Kuroko. Co o tym myślisz?

Środkowy Rakuzanu otworzył szeroko oczy. – Poważnie?! Nasz kapitan— Ale Mibuchi szybko zakrył mu usta dłonią.

\- Ćśśś! Nie tak głośno! – powiedział, zerkając na Akashiego. Chłopak albo ich nie słyszał, albo nie przejmował się takimi głupotami, ponieważ nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- Cholera, mimo że Kuroko jest w naszej drużynie, wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do jego misdirection – wymamrotał Hyuuga, rozciągając nogi.

\- Przestałem już liczyć ile razy nie mogliśmy go zobaczyć nawet bez misdirection – dodał Koganei. – Ludzie, to będzie naprawdę uciążliwe. Mieliśmy większą szansę na wygraną w turnieju.

\- Wczoraj mówiłeś co innego – przypomniał mu Izuki.

\- Jeśli chcą, żebyśmy biegali, mogli to po prostu powiedzieć zamiast wymyślać jakieś głupie gry z głupimi regułami – kontynuował Hyuuga. Obrócił głowę, kiedy ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu:

\- Hej, czy z Kagamim wszystko w porządku? – spytał Takao, wskazując kciukiem na silnego skrzydłowego.

Chłopak stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami, płonącymi oczami oraz niezwykłą determinacją i wpatrywał się w wejście do lasu, jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go podpalić. Przez sekundę Hyuuga mógłby przysiąc, że widział płomienie wokół Kagamiego. Wyglądało na to, że pozostali gracze trzymali od niego bezpieczną odległość, prawdopodobnie ze strachu przed spaleniem na skwarki.

\- Czy on zamierza wejść w Zone czy coś? – zaśmiał się Aomine. – Jeśli tak, niech pokaże co potrafi. Zmiażdżę go.

\- Miałeś znaleźć Kuroko, a nie pojedynkować się z Kagamim – przypomniał mu uprzejmie Imayoshi.

\- Myślę, że Kagami jest gorący – zażartował Izuki, po czym westchnął, kiedy nikt nie uznał tej gry słownej za zabawną.

Kiyoshi klepnął mocno czerwonowłosego w plecy, zaskakując wszystkich wokół. Najwyraźniej był ognioodporny.

\- Kagami, wyluzuj! To będzie zabawna gra, więc się tak nie spinaj – powiedział wesoło. Jego słowa zdawały się wyrwać Kagamiego z transu.

\- Huh, co? Och, jestem wyluzowany, nie martw się. Jestem totalnie wyluzowany – odparł bardzo nieprzekonująco. – Po prostu myślałem o tym, że koniecznie musimy znaleźć Kuroko przed innymi.

\- Wiesz, że tylko jedna osoba go złapie. Wszyscy pozostali będą musieli biegać, nawet jeśli są w tej samej drużynie co zwycięzca.

\- Nie o tym mówię! – wypalił Kagami. – Co się stanie z Kuroko, jeśli zostanie złapany przez kogoś innego niż my? Ten cholerny Akashi powiedział, że zwycięzca może robić z Kuroko to, co chc—Ał! Za co to? – odwrócił się do Hyuugi, który stał z zaciśniętą pięścią.

\- Uspokój się trochę, Kagami – rozkazał kapitan Seirin. – I trochę więcej wiary w ludzi. Nie wiem co Akashi miał na myśli, ale jestem całkiem pewny, że większość zawodników ma w dupie nagrodę. Chcemy tylko uniknąć biegania. A jeśli tak bardzo się o niego martwisz, po prostu daj z siebie wszystko, żeby znaleźć go przed innymi.

\- N-Nie martwię się o niego ani nic w tym stylu! – wyjąkał Kagami, nagle się rumieniąc.

\- Ta, nieważne.

W rozmowie przeszkodziła im trenerka, która dwukrotnie klasnęła w dłonie.

\- No dobra, chłopaki! Przygotujcie się do wejścia za dziesięć sekund! – oznajmiła, przykładając gwizdek do ust. Kiedy jej stoper pokazał trzy minuty, dmuchnęła w gwizdek.

Mała grupa graczy natychmiast rozproszyła się po lesie, zostawiając za sobą tylko trenerów i opuszczoną Momoi.

\- Zobaczmy czy zawodnik widmo jest wart swojej reputacji – skomentował Harasawa. – A przy okazji, zastanawiałem się jak radzisz sobie ze swoimi graczami, Eiji. Szczególnie z Akashim.

Trener Rakuzanu spojrzał na niego. – Wbrew swojemu wiekowi, posiada dojrzałość doświadczonego, profesjonalnego gracza. Dlatego mogę ufać jego decyzjom. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że się po nim tego nie spodziewałem.

\- Cóż, kogo to teraz obchodzi? To już załatwione – wzruszył ramionami Takeuchi. – Poczekam na wyniki w środku, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Tutaj jest za gorąco. – Trener Kaijou nie mógł ukryć faktu, że obficie się pocił, mimo tego, że wachlował się kartką.

\- Dobry pomysł, ja też się trochę odświeżę – powiedziała Masako, kierując się w stronę zajazdu. Propozycja została uznana przez wszystkich i trenerzy weszli z powrotem do środka, a Harasawa zaciągnął ze sobą Momoi.

W międzyczasie licealiści gorączkowo przeszukiwali każdy krzak, każde drzewo i każdy kamień w lesie. Miejsce było duże i nawet z ich liczbą zadanie było męczące. Poranny trening wyczerpał większość graczy, co spowodowało spowolnienie wędrówki po całej przestrzeni. Różnice w poziomie podłoża przyspieszały zmęczenie, jednak nikt się nie poddawał, ponieważ większość z nich pamiętała o bieganiu z okrutnie pustym żołądkiem. Murasakibara chciał się w pewnym momencie poddać, oświadczając, że jest zbyt leniwy, żeby iść dalej. Himuro obiecał, że kupi my słodycze, jeśli będzie dalej szedł.

Niektórzy postanowili tropić Kuroko w małych grupkach, inny preferowali szukać na własną rękę. Nie było żadnej prawdziwej strategii. Aomine chciał należeć do tej drugiej grupy, lecz niestety przyczepiła się do niego pewna osoba.

\- Aominecchi, nie tak szybko! – zawołał za nim zadyszany Kise.

\- Tch, dlaczego do cholery za mną łazisz? – warknął Aomine, lecz mimo to zwolnił tempo.

\- Dlatego, że lepiej znasz Kurokocchiego! Możesz być w stanie go znaleźć nawet z jego misdirection.

\- A ty chcesz mi go sprzątnąć sprzed nosa? – odparował wkurzony as Touou. Ostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że Kise zadrżał i ściągnął brwi.

\- Aominecchi… Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Huh? Oczywiście dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – odparł Aomine, nie zważając na dąsy Kise. – Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił ci go dorwać przede mną. Wystarczy mi biegania na dziś i jestem już cholernie głodny.

\- Więc naprawdę nie jesteś zainteresowany… nagrodą? – zapytał ostrożnie Kise. Aomine prawie się potknął, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Idioto! Oczywiście, że nie! Cholera, co jest nie tak z twoim mózgiem? – mruknął. Kise zamrugał na te słowa, po czym się uśmiechnął.

\- OK! W takim razie go znajdźmy! – zarządził wesoło.

Czas mijał, dopóki nie zostało jedynie pół godziny przed końcem, a po Kuroko wciąż nie było ani śladu. Połowa graczy już się poddała po spędzeniu późnego popołudnia na wspinaczce po drzewach, wczołgiwaniu się w nieznane miejsca, a nawet pływaniu w rzece. Znalezienie kolegi z drużyny rozciągniętego na ziemi i przeklinającego misdirection Kuroko nie było rzadkim zjawiskiem. Liu znalazł na drzewie skulonego Furihatę, który trząsł się i wyglądał na częściowo osłupiałego. Krótkie dochodzenie ujawniło, że przypadkiem spotkał Akashiego, który powitał go, po czym poszedł dalej. Wydarzenie jak każde inne.

\- Aaaach, cholera! Nie był taki niewidoczny podczas meczy! – warknął Miyaji, odkładając liścia, którego podniósł, żeby sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie było pod nim Kuroko.

\- Ty też nie masz szczęścia, huh? – westchnął spocony i czerwony z wysiłku Fukui. Otarł czoło, zanim usiadł na pobliskiej skale.

\- Myślę, że wolałbym turniej zamiast tego – powiedział niski skrzydłowy Shuutoku. – Przynajmniej miałbym trochę większą szansę na wygraną.

\- Zaczynam myśleć tak samo. Tak czy inaczej, zamierzam wracać, czas już się prawie skończył. Muszę przygotować nogi do naszego biegu.

Teraz to Miyaji westchnął. – Wracam z tobą. Przypuszczam, że tym razem wygrał Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko przewrócił stronę magazynu o koszykówce, którego przyniósł ze sobą Kagami i poprawił swoją pozycję pod pierwszym drzewem przy wejściu do lasu, gdzie siedział przez prawie dwie godziny. Kiedy Riko dała sygnał, żeby go znaleźć, wszyscy przeszli obok niego, nawet go nie zauważając. Mógł śmiało twierdzić, że jego misdirection działało perfekcyjnie. Jeszcze kilka minut i będzie mógł ogłosić zupełne zwycięstwo.

Usłyszał kroki.

\- Znalazłem cię. Domyśliłem się, że tu będziesz – odezwał się głos z oczywistą satysfakcją.

Kuroko podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na postać przed sobą.

\- Takao-kun – odparł, wstając. Oczywiście, to było logiczne. Kazunari Takao był jednym z pierwszych, którzy mogli przejrzeć jego misdirection.

\- Kiedy przeskanowałem cały las moim Jastrzębim Okiem i nic nie znalazłem, wydedukowałem, że tak naprawdę nawet nie wszedłeś do lasu. I bingo. No więc, czy to znaczy, że wygrałem?

\- Na to wygląda – przytaknął Kuroko. – Gratulacje.

Odczuwając ulgę, rozgrywający zrobił znak zwycięstwa, a w kąciku jego oka zebrała się łezka, kiedy powiedział:

\- Mogę zjeść dzisiaj wcześnie.

* * *

Wieczór minął w raczej osobliwym stylu. Trenerzy gratulowali Takao, podczas gdy Momoi rzucała w jego kierunku mordercze spojrzenie, a Izuki szlochał na ramieniu Hyuugi, pytając dlaczego on ma tylko Sokole Oko. Co do pozostałych graczy, przyjęli to tak jak każdą inną porażkę. Padło kilka komentarzy na temat tego, że spodziewano się, iż to Akashi będzie zwycięzcą, ale chłopak nie wydawał się tym za bardzo przejmować.

Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Kagamim. Kiedy nadszedł czas na sen, chodził w tę i z powrotem po pokoju Seirin, ku irytacji kolegów z drużyny. Po drugiej stronie Kuroko spokojnie pakował swoje rzeczy do torby, żeby przenieść je do osobnego pokoju, który został przygotowany na tę okazję. Prawie skończył, kiedy Kagami do niego podszedł:

\- Kuroko – powiedział, chwytając chłopaka za ramiona.

\- O co chodzi, Kagami-kun?

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Możemy porozmawiać z trenerami, zrozumieją.

\- Słowa Akashiego-kun są bezwzględne.

\- Hej, moglibyśmy zapłacić Takao, żeby udawał, że spędził tę noc z Kuroko – zasugerował Izuki.

\- I ty zamierzasz mu zapłacić? – zadrwił Hyuuga, po czym odwrócił się do Kuroko. – Ale poważnie, absolut czy nie, Akashi jest tylko uczniem, jak my. Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, to tego nie rób.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Hyuuga-senpai. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

\- Mitobe mówi, że jeśli Takao zrobi ci coś podejrzanego, użyj swojego misdirection, żeby zniknąć i wróć tutaj – powiedział Koganei.

\- A my go zniszczymy – dodał cicho Kagami.

\- Dziękuję, Kagami-kun, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był w stanie to zrobić. Zasady są takie, że może robić, co mu się podoba. Jednak wątpię, żeby Takao-kun był zainteresowany robieniem ze mną czegokolwiek.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Po prostu upewnij się, że wrócisz w jednym kawałku – powiedział Izuki. – Hej, czy twoja torba właśnie się poruszyła? – zapytał nagle, patrząc na torbę Kuroko ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Nie.

\- Zdecydowanie tak! – krzyknął Kagami, wskazując na torbę. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli stłumione „Hau!".

Cisza. A następnie:

\- Ups – powiedział tylko Kuroko.

\- Nie „upsuj" mi tu! Zabrałeś go ze sobą, prawda? Zabrałeś go! – Kagami nagle przeniósł się do kąta, patrząc na ruszającą się torbę Kuroko, jakby była nośnikiem jakiejś plagi.

Jak na potwierdzenie, z torby powoli wyłonił się czarny kaganiec, a za nim reszta aż za dobrze znanego psiego łebka.

\- Och, zabrałeś ze sobą Numer 2? Myślałem, że trenerka nie chciała, żeby go zabierać, bo tu nie można trzymać zwierząt – powiedział Kiyoshi.

\- Wyszedł pies z worka – dodał żartobliwie Izuki, co skończyło się współczującym spojrzeniem Hyuugi.

\- Nie mogłem się zmusić do zostawienia go w Tokio – tłumaczył się Kuroko, trzymając Numer 2 na rękach, tak że pies patrzył na kolegów z jego drużyny. Teraz wpatrywała się w nich nie jedna, a dwie pary identycznych, owalnych, niebieskich oczu. Przez sekundę wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Kagamiego, rozpłynęli się na ten widok.

Hyuuga podrapał się po nosie i zacmokał z irytacją.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć albo z pewnością zostaniemy wykopani z zajazdu. To oznacza, że musisz zostawić Numer 2 tutaj.

\- Żartujesz? – ryknął Kagami. – Nie ma mowy, żebym spał w tym samym pokoju co ten-ten-ten pies!

\- W porządku, Kagami. Pozwolę mu spać obok siebie. – Koganei poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie to jest problemem!

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, nie krzycz tak albo nas wykryją – powiedział Kuroko i puścił Numer 2. Piesek podbiegł wesoło do czerwonowłosego – ku jego rozpaczy – i usiadł przed nim, machając ogonem. – On cię bardzo lubi, Kagami-kun. Pewnie jest załamany tym, że jego uczucia nie są odwzajemnione.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! I wcale nie wygląda na załamanego! – odparował Kagami, całkowicie przyciskając się do ściany i wskazując na psa drżącym palcem.

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć, Kagami – rozkazał Hyuuga, podnosząc Numer 2 i zabierając go od chłopaka. Odwracając się do Kuroko, dodał: - Bierzesz na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, jeśli trenerka się o tym dowie.

Na co Kuroko skinął głową, po czym ukłonił się lekko i wyszedł. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Kagami uderzył w ścianę.

\- Cholera, jutro na pewno go znajdę – wymamrotał.

* * *

_Pokój Shuutoku._

\- Takao.

\- Co jest, Shin-chan?

\- Jeśli jutro Kuroko doniesie, że zrobiłeś coś, co splamiło dobre imię Shuutoku, rzucę na ciebie klątwę.

\- Hmmm? Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Shin-chan? – drażnił się Takao.

\- Nie – odparł rzucający obrońca, oschle i trochę zbyt szybko.

\- Midorima ma rację. Lepiej się zachowuj, Takao – przytaknął Ootsubo.

\- Hej, hej, chłopaki… Proszę, miejcie we mnie trochę więcej wiary – powiedział Takao, drgając. – I tak mam już plany co do Kuroko, ale zdecydowanie _nie _są tym, o czym myślicie. O czymkolwiek myślicie. W każdym razie, dobranoc wszystkim! – rzucił, wychodząc z pokoju, zanim którykolwiek z jego kolegów z drużyny zdążył coś odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Kiedy Takao uchylił drzwi do pokoju Kuroko – czy raczej, _ich_ pokoju – zobaczył, że niebieskowłosy nastolatek siedział już na futonie i czytał magazyn. Para owalnych oczu spojrzała na niego w typowy dla nich sposób.

\- Dobry wieczór, Takao-kun.

\- Hej tam – przywitał się Takao, po czym szybko rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był dosyć duży jak dwuosobowy pokój i zauważył, że właściciel zajazdu miał na tyle subtelności, by postawić w nim dwa futony. Położył swoją torbę obok pustej torby Kuroko. – Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym się tu przebrał?

\- Nie krępuj się – odparł Kuroko, wracając do czytania magazynu.

_No cóż, to bardziej niezręczne niż myślałem_ – pomyślał Takao, zrzucając bluzkę. W pokoju nie było klimatyzacji i mimo że okno było otwarte, dla Takao było wystarczająco gorąco, by rozważył pozostanie bez koszulki, ale Kuroko mógł źle to odebrać, a to była ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciał.

W międzyczasie naturalnie kilku licealistów zebrało się w korytarzu na zewnątrz pokoju, próbując podsłuchać co działo się w środku. Jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc świecący za ogromnym oknem, przez co ciężko było zidentyfikować kim były te ciekawskie osoby. Kise przyłożył ucho do paneli, ściągając brwi w próbie usłyszenia czegokolwiek. Fukui i Moriyama znajdowali się dokładnie w tej samej pozycji.

\- Słyszę tylko połowę słów – szepnął Moriyama.

\- Tak samo. Cholera, to jest do dupy – przytaknął Fukui.

\- Jeśli Kurokocchiemu coś się stanie, powinniśmy usłyszeć jak krzyczy – powiedział Kise. – A jeśli to zrobi, zniszczę Takaocchiego – dodał, a wyraz jego twarz stał się nietypowo przerażający.

Stojący za nimi Aomine podrapał się po głowię, wyraźnie znudzony.

\- Oi, Kise. Dlaczego mnie tu kurwa przyprowadziłeś? – mruknął.

\- Nie tak głośno, Aominecchi! – wyszeptał Kise. – Co jeśli nas usłyszą?

\- Mam to w dupie.

\- Nie martwisz się o Kurokocchiego? Co jeśli Takaocchi go gwałci?

\- Nie porównuj Takao do siebie, Kise – warknął Midorima, wywołując typowe dla Kise wydęcie warg.

\- Ale fakt, że tu jesteś świadczy o tym, że ty też chcesz mieć na niego oko – argumentował chłopak.

Rzucający obrońca Shuutoku poprawił okulary. – Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Wyszedłem na wieczorny spacer i widząc was wszystkich tutaj, postanowiłem podejść, żeby upewnić się, czy nie zrobiliście czegoś głupiego.

\- Ta, jasne – prychnął Aomine.

\- Możecie się uciszyć? W ten sposób naprawdę nas usłyszą – przerwał im Fukui.

\- Tch. Tak czy siak, idę sobie stąd. Bawcie się dobrze czy coś. - Silny skrzydłowy Touou ziewnął i odszedł.

\- Aominecc—hmph! – Moriyama zakrył usta Kise dłonią i położył palec wskazujący na swoich własnych, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby był cicho. Każdy z nich był gotowy na to, żeby zwiać i się schować, na wypadek gdyby zostali usłyszani, ale ostrożność okazała się zbędna, ponieważ nikt nie podszedł, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

W pokoju, Takao skończył się przebierać.

\- No więc, co chcesz robić dla zabicia czasu? – zapytał w końcu, siadając na swoim własnym futonie.

\- Według zasad to ty powinieneś mi powiedzieć, co chcesz robić – odparł Kuroko swoim obojętnym tonem.

\- Świetnie. Więc chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedział coś więcej na temat Shin-chana. – Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- To dość niespodziewane żądanie. – Kuroko zamknął magazyn, patrząc w oczy graczowi Shuutoku.

\- Cóż, moi koledzy z drużyny zagrozili, że zetną mi głowę, jeśli zrobię ci coś podejrzanego.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Chociaż chciałbym dodać, że i tak nie zrobiłbym ci nic podejrzanego. Przepraszam Kuroko, ale jestem już zainteresowany kimś innym. – Takao mrugnął, zupełnie nie zawstydzony swoim własnym wyznaniem. – No więc, co z Shin-chanem?

\- Takao-kun, jesteś zbyt oczywisty.

\- Hm? Cóż, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był typem faceta, który pójdzie i wszędzie to rozpowie. Więc powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz o Shin-chanie.

\- Proszę, mów konkretniej.

\- Hmmmm, pomyślmy… Jaki był w gimnazjum? Jakaś zabawna historia o nim?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi trzech podsłuchiwaczy starało się z całych siły wychwycić kawek rozmowy.

\- Cholera, dobrze słyszę Takao, ale Kuroko to całkiem inna historia – mruknął Fukui. – Jakby posiadanie widmowej obecności nie wystarczało, musi mieć też widmowy głos.

\- Midorimacchi, chodź tu i pomóż nam trochę! – namawiał go Kise.

\- Nie wiem w jaki sposób moja obecność tam miałaby wam pomóc. To absurdalne. Wracam i kładę się spać. Miłego szpiegowania – powiedział i zrobił krok do tyłu, ale to co powiedział chwilę później Moriyama sprawiło, że drgnął:

\- Szkoda. Właśnie zaczęli o tobie rozmawiać.

Jedno spojrzenie na Midorimę wystarczało, by zauważyć oczywisty wewnętrzny konflikt, który wybuchnął w jego wnętrzu. Po trzech sekundach milczenia, chłopak przemówił w końcu z godnością:

\- Przypuszczam, że nie zaszkodzi zostać tu na dłużej. Muszę się upewnić, że Takao nie rozpowiada o mnie jakichś absurdalnych rzeczy – powiedział, podchodząc do paneli.

W pokoju chłopcy kontynuowali rozmowę, nieświadomi intruzów za drzwiami.

\- Midorima-kun był taki sam jak teraz. I nie wiążę się z nim nic szczególnie zabawnego – odparł otwarcie Kuroko.

\- Nie pomagasz.

\- Przepraszam. Midorima-kun i ja nie byliśmy ze sobą najbliżej. Jesteśmy tylko znajomymi. – Niebieskowłosy zdawał się myśleć przez sekundę. – Jest pewna anegdota, ale nie jestem pewny, czy może zostać uznana za zabawną.

\- W takim razie posłuchajmy!

\- To się zdarzyło w trakcie treningu. Midorima-kun rzucał za trzy, a Kise-kun próbował skopiować bezkształtne rzuty Aomine-kun. Tor lotu piłki nie był do końca taki jakiego się spodziewał.

\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć: uderzyła prosto w twarz Shin-chana.

\- Właściwie uderzyła go w tył głowy i okulary spadły mu na podłogę. Jako że nie widział, nadepnął na nie.

Takao roześmiał się. – Nie miał tamtego dnia swojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu?

Kuroko skinął głową. – Miał. Ale wspomniał, że Raki były tamtego dnia ostatnie w rankingu.

\- Co się stało potem?

\- Jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem był nóż kuchenny. Bardzo ostry – powiedział Kuroko, obdarzając Takao znaczącym spojrzeniem. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Cz-Czekaj, nie mów mi, że Shin-chan…

\- Żartowałem, Takao-kun. – Takao odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Przez sekundę mnie miałeś. Chociaż nie potrafiłbym sobie wyobrazić mojego Shin-chan agresywnego. Więc co się naprawdę stało?

\- Akashi-kun rozkazał Kise-kun, żeby przebiegł dodatkowe dziesięć okrążeń wokół szkoły. Midorima-kun potknął się o piłkę, kiedy szedł do ławki po zapasowe okulary.

\- Poważnie? – Takao wybuchnął śmiechem. – Po prostu nie mogę sobie wyobrazić _potykającego się_ Shin-chana. To takie obciachowe! Masz jeszcze jakieś historie jak ta?

\- Obawiam się, że nie.

Takao podrapał się po głowie. – Cholera, a myślałem, że będziesz w stanie powiedzieć mi coś przydatnego. No wiesz, niedługo są jego urodziny i w ogóle. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi z prezentem dla niego.

\- Rozumiem. Midorima-kun lubi horoskop Oha Asa – oświadczył Kuroko, jakby to było coś nowego.

\- Też o tym myślałem, ale nie mogę zdobyć dla niego szczęśliwego przedmiotu z wyprzedzeniem. A nie wydaje mi się, żeby Shin-chan był typem faceta, który doceniłby plakat z Oha Asa.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym się go o to spytał? – zaoferował Kuroko, co spotkało się z krótkim śmiechem czarnowłosego nastolatka.

\- Zdecydowanie nie. Znając Shin-chana, zrobiłby się totalnie podejrzliwy. Może powinienem zapytać Momoi. Wydaje się mieć śmiesznie bogatą bazę danych o nas wszystkich.

Kuroko wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę, zanim znów się odezwał:

\- Pamiętam jak w gimnazjum Momoi-san mówiła, że najlepszym prezentem dla osoby, którą kochasz jest umówienie się z nią. Możesz spróbować tak zrobić.

Gdyby Takao pił, prawdopodobnie wyplułby wszystko. Zamiast tego wybuchnął śmiechem, klepiąc Kuroko po ramieniu.

\- Jesteś zbyt bezpośredni dla twojego własnego dobra, Kuroko! – powiedział, chichocząc. – Wątpię, żeby uznał za fajny prezent zaproszenie przez kogoś na randkę, a nawet jeśli, nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek przyznawał się, że go kocham.

\- Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, Takao-kun, jesteś zbyt oczywisty – odparł niewzruszony Kuroko.

\- Dobra, dobra. Masz mnie. I tak naprawdę tego nie ukrywałem. Jezu, ze wszystkich ludzi musiałem wybrać najbardziej zarozumiałego faceta na świecie, którego prawdopodobnie interesuje tylko kolekcjonowaniem dziwnych przedmiotów.

\- Jestem pewny, że mylisz się co do Midorimy-kun – zripostował uprzejmie Kuroko.

\- Cóż, oczywiście lubi też koszykówkę – powiedział nonszalancko Takao, sięgając do torby po butelkę wody. – Hm? Co to do cholery jest? – wymamrotał, wyjmując małą figurkę misia z czerwoną wstążką, niebieską czapeczką i małym dzwoneczkiem na szyi.

\- Przypuszczam, że to dowód na to, że Midorima-kun nie jest taki obojętny jak ci się może wydawać – odparł Kuroko.

Takao uniósł brew. – O co ci chodzi? Shin-chan pewnie upuścił to przez przypadek do mojej torby.

\- Takao-kun, przepraszam, ale wygląda na to, że twój umysł nie jest tak bystry jak twoje oczy – kontynuował Kuroko z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. W jakiś sposób to jeszcze bardziej uwydatniło jego słowa i sprawiło, że Takao lekko drgnął.

\- Więc mnie oświeć?

\- Szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla Raka na dziś jest kadzidełko.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ty też czytasz horoskop Oha Asa.

\- Usłyszałem to dzisiaj rano w radiu podczas śniadania. Zgadniesz co jest przedmiotem dla Skorpiona?

\- Nie mów mi, że to figurka misia – powiedział pół żartem, pół serio.

\- Dokładniej, to figurka misia z czerwoną wstążką, niebieską czapeczką i dzwoneczkiem.

Przez kilka sekund Takao wpatrywał się w Kuroko w milczeniu, powoli układając sobie wszystko w głowie. Na twarzy rozgrywającego pojawiło się czyste niedowierzanie. – Ta kobieta jest albo wariatką albo oszustką. Skąd to cholery wytrzasnąć coś takiego?

\- Wygląda na to, że Midorimie-kun jakoś się udało.

\- Kiedy on w ogóle znalazł na to czas? Przez cały dzień trenowaliśmy.

\- Po lunchu była półgodzinna przerwa. Miasto nie jest tak daleko stąd, jeśli się biegnie.

Takao prychnął. – Nie ma mowy, żeby Shin-chan przechodził przez to wszystko dla mnie. Chociaż jak teraz o tym wspominasz, nie widziałem go po lunchu. Kiedy go o to zapytałem, powiedział mi tylko, że poszedł do naszego pokoju po trochę ciszy i spokoju. – Skrzyżował ramiona, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, zanim zachichotał. – Wiedziałem, że Shin-chan jest tsundere już od pewnego czasu, ale teraz mam na to prawdziwy dowód, hm? Więc to oznacza, że nadal mogę mieć nadzieję, prawda? – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Kuroko, trzymając w dłoniach figurkę misia. – Hej, właśnie sobie o czymś pomyślałem. Może dzięki tej rzeczy udało mi się ciebie złapać.

\- Możliwe. Chociaż uważam, że twoje Jastrzębie Oko jest lepszym wytłumaczeniem.

\- Prawdopodobnie. To oznacza, że codziennie będę cię znajdywał.

\- Na twoim miejscy nie robiłbym tego.

\- Hm? Dlaczego?

\- Midorima-kun może zacząć coś podejrzewać.

\- Nawet jeśli byłby zazdrosny, jest zbyt zarozumiały i dumny, żeby się do tego przyznać! – roześmiał się Takao. – I zielony. Nie wygląda, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko co dla niego robię nie jest tylko wynikiem tego, że przegrywam w papier, kamień, nożyce – westchnął. – Może naprawdę powinienem się z nim umówić, ale nawet wtedy nie jestem pewny czy zrozumie. Och! A może zapytam go wprost czy za mnie wyjdzie?

\- Myślę, że to jest to, co ludzie zwykle nazywają „pominięciem kilku kroków" – odparł szczerze Kuroko.

\- Żartowałem, Kuroko. Poza tym, jeśli już, wolałbym, żeby to on mnie o to zapytał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego że jest wyższy czy coś w tym stylu.

Na zewnątrz pokoju Kise, Fukui i Moriyama rzucali Midorimie zabawne spojrzenia, chichotali i uśmiechali się znacząco, podczas gdy twarz zawodnika Shuutoku przechodziła przez bogaty wybór czerwieni. Chłopak zakaszlał i przeprosił ich, udając, że już dawno powinien położyć się spać.

\- Wcale nie jest zabawny – wymamrotał Fukui.

\- Rozbraja mnie fakt, że ktoś naprawdę lubi Midorimę. – Moriyama zwrócił się do Kise. - Z tego co usłyszałem od ciebie i tego, co zobaczyłem, jest kompletnie nieznośnym facetem.

\- Och, ma swoje miłe chwile – skomentował blondyn.

W międzyczasie po drugiej stronie drzwi:

\- Naprawdę potrafisz zachowywać się bardzo dziewczęco, Takao-kun.

Na te słowa Takao uniósł brew, po czym na ustach rozgrywającego pojawił się jastrzębi uśmieszek, a jego twarz pociemniała. Przysunął się do Kuroko i jedną ręką uniósł jego podbródek.

\- Licz się ze słowami, Kuroko – ostrzegł niebezpiecznie, patrząc na chłopaka przeszywającym wzrokiem. – Nie chciałbyś, żebym pokazał ci prawdziwego siebie, prawda? – powiedział, pozostawiając między ich twarzami jedynie kilka centymetrów. – Tej nocy mógłbym ci zrobić dużo rzeczy, które sprawiłyby, że cofnąłbyś swoje słowa, śliczny, mały Kuroko. W końcu to zgodne z zasadami.

W tym momencie w oczach Kise zatańczyły płomienie i model przygotował się do otworzenia drzwi. Pech chciał, że właśnie wtedy usłyszał za sobą przerażająco znajomy głos:

\- Ryouta, co ty właściwie robisz?

Nagle płomienie w oczach Kise zgasły i zamiast tego chłopak zamarł w miejscu. Fukui i Moriyama byli mniej więcej w takim samym stanie. Odwracając się ostrożnie, model przybrał swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech i wyjąkał bardzo nieprzekonująco:

\- A-Akashicchi, co za zbieg okoliczności! M-My tylko przechodziliśmy obok i-i… zgubiliśmy się!

Kapitan Rakuzanu uniósł elegancką brew. – Waszej trójce udało się tutaj zgubić. Jak nieoczekiwanie.

\- Haha tak, j-jesteśmy takimi niezdarami, prawda? – Kise odwrócił się do dwóch pozostałych graczy, którzy energicznie pokiwali głowami.

\- Rozumiem – odparł chłodno Akashi. W słabym świetle księżyca jego oczy były upiornie jasne, co dawało Imperatorowi jeszcze bardziej przerażającą aurę niż zazwyczaj.

Trzech intruzów ze wszystkich sił starało się wyglądać na naturalnych i niewinnych, ale nie spodziewali się, że Akashi powie:

\- Wszystkie nasze pokoje są w korytarzu za mną, po waszej lewej. Możecie już odejść. – To brzmiało bardziej jak rozkaz niż wskazówka.

\- T-Tak! Już idziemy, Akashicchi! Dziękuję ci bardzo, Akashicchi! – Kise ukłonił się szybko, po czym sprintem minął Akashiego, a zanim pobiegli Moriyama i Fukui.

Kiedy Akashi został sam na korytarzu, zerknął na drzwi, przy których stała tamta trójka, a na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. Usatysfakcjonowany odwrócił się i wrócił do pokoju Rakuzanu.

W międzyczasie w pokoju Kuroko i Takao poprzednie wydarzenia nie przeszły niezauważone. Takao, wciąż trzymając twarz Kuroko, obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi:

\- Słyszałem głosy na zewnątrz.

\- Ja również.

Takao westchnął, puszczając niższego nastolatka. – To kompletnie zniszczyło moją małą scenkę. Chociaż i tak nie wydawałeś się szczególnie przestraszony.

\- Wierzyłem, że nie zrobisz nic nieprzyzwoitego – odpowiedział Kuroko, przez co Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jesteś lepszy niż moi koledzy z drużyny! Oni nawet na tyle mi nie ufają! Tak czy inaczej, miło się z tobą gadało, ale myślę, że pójdę uderzyć w kimono, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Właśnie miałem to zaproponować.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie dobranoc, Kuroko.

\- Dobranoc, Takao-kun.

* * *

Rankiem Kuroko uchylił drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z ekstremalnie udręczoną Momoi i jeszcze bardziej udręczonym Kagamim. Oboje mieli worki pod oczami.

\- Kuroko, jak się masz? Wszystko OK? – zapytała od razu Momoi, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Zawodnik widmo poklepał ją po plecach, zanim delikatnie ją odsunął.

\- Nic mi nie jest, jak widzisz – powiedział, ale tym razem Kagami potrząsnął nim za ramiona.

\- Jesteś pewny? Zrobił ci coś? – dopytywał się na tyle głośno, by obudzić Takao.

Chłopak poruszył się lekko na swoim futonie, mamrocząc coś o „spaniu" i „zamknięciu się".

\- Rozmawialiśmy trochę, a później poszliśmy spać – wyjaśnił spokojnie Kuroko.

\- Naprawdę? To wszystko co robiliście? – naciskał Kagami, a kiedy Kuroko pokiwał głową, odetchnął z ulgą i poklepał go po błękitnych włosach. – W porządku, więc zrób coś z włosami i chodźmy na śniadanie!

O dziwo rozmowy przy śniadaniu rzadko skupiały się na Kuroko i Takao, pewnie dlatego że żaden z nich nie wyglądał inaczej niż poprzedniego dnia. A program, którzy ogłosili trenerzy był dużo większym powodem do zmartwień.

* * *

Takao zauważył, że Midorima wydawał się tego dnia trochę dziwny. Kiedy radośnie wskoczył w ramiona asa Shuutoku i podziękował mu za figurkę misia, oczekiwał, że chłopak go odepchnie i zaprzeczy wszystkiemu, co dotyczyło potencjalnego szczęśliwego przedmiotu.

Zamiast tego Midorima tylko poprawił swoje okulary, a jego policzki przybrały bardzo, bardzo słaby odcień różowego.

To wystarczyło, żeby wyszkolone oczy Takao zauważyły.


	3. Noc 2: Jedynym, który może cię całować

**Jedynym, który może cię całować jestem ja**

* * *

Trzeci dzień obozu treningowego rozpoczął się krótkimi meczami koszykówki, żeby zastąpić odwołane turnieje. Żeby wszystko było bardziej sprawiedliwe i żeby gracze przystosowali się do różnych stylów gry, trenerzy i Momoi postanowili stworzyć nowe drużyny z zawodnikami z różnych liceów. Właśnie w ten sposób Akashi, Hyuuga, Ootsubo, Susa i Hayakawa znaleźli się w drużynie A i stawili czoła drużynie B złożonej z Furihaty, Midorimy, Koboriego, Hayamy i Himuro. Jak można się było spodziewać Furihata był w tej chwili tak sztywny jak beton zbrojony.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy te pary drużyn są dobrym pomysłem – powiedział Harasawa, kiedy mecz się zaczął. – Szczególnie dla Seirin z numerem 12. Jest rozgrywającym drużyny, prawda? Co oznacza, że jego przeciwnikiem jest Akashi z Rakuzanu.

Riko odwróciła się do trenera Touou z olśniewającym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie lekceważ naszego Furihaty. Można na nim polegać w nieoczekiwanych momentach.

\- Pod warunkiem, że przeżyje spotkanie z Akashim. A nie zaczyna się za dobrze – zaważyła Masako.

Kiedy Riko z powrotem spojrzała na boisko, przy jej twarzy pojawiła się kropelka. Kobori właśnie próbował podać Furihacie, ale wyglądało na to, że sama obecność Akashiego znajdującego się za nim wystarczyła, by chłopak się potknął i upadł na twarz w próbie złapania piłki. Nastąpiła sekunda ciszy, zanim kapitan Seirin westchnął cicho, podczas gdy Koganei tłumił śmiech – przez co Riko rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Niektórzy z licealistów, którzy grali w tym meczu uśmiechnęli się do Furihaty ze współczuciem, podczas gdy inni patrzyli na tę scenę ze sceptycznym, lecz rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

Furihata usiadł, pocierając głowę z grymasem na twarzy i rumieniąc się lekko ze wstydu.

\- Uh… Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Kobori, podchodząc bliżej.

\- T-Tak, bardzo za to przepraszam – przeprosił Furihata, chwytając za wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. – Dzięk— Słowa zamarły mu w gardle i przełknął ślinę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie była to dłoń środkowego Kaijou.

To była dłoń Akashiego.

Mimo że kapitan Rakuzanu pomógł mu wstać – ku niedowierzaniu wszystkich – nogi Furihata groziły kolejnym upadkiem. Ogarnięty paniką poczuł jak jego ręka się poci, ciało drży niekontrolowanie, a serce mocno bije w jego piersi, szczególnie przez oczy Imperatora, które badały każdy zakątek jego umysłu. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to pamiętać o oddychaniu. Dlaczego Akashi nadal nie puścił jego dłoni? Czy zamierzał oderwać mu ją od ramienia? Czy nikt nie zamierza mu pomóc? Czy zginie? Zginie, prawda?

\- Kouki.

Kiedy Furihata usłyszał jak Akashi spokojnie wypowiada jego imię, po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł silny i lodowaty dreszcz. Przez sekundę jego serce przestało bić. Był nawet pewny, że czuł jak dusza powoli opuszcza jego ciało. To był koniec.

\- Następnym razem uważaj.

Przyswojenie tych słów zajęło Furihacie kilka sekund, zanim otworzył szeroko oczy. Być może stan szoku, w którym się znajdował sprawił, że wyobrażał sobie różne rzeczy, ale Akashi brzmiał na niemalże… zatroskanego? Nie, to nie było właściwe słowo. Akashi zawsze mówił spokojnym tonem, ale tym razem była w nim nutka łagodności, która wprawiła rozgrywającego Seirin w zakłopotanie. Odzyskanie zmysłów zajęło mu kolejne kilka sekund, a jego policzki przybrały głęboki odcień czerwieni, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Imperator przez cały ten czas się na niego patrzył. Pamiętając o manierach, ukłonił się kilka razy, raczej zmieszany:

\- Przepraszam! Będę uważać! Dziękuję ci bardzo, Akashi-san!

Siedzący na ławce Imayoshi uniósł brew. – Widzę tutaj drugiego Sakuraia.

Sakurai, który siedział obok niego zaczął przepraszać za to, że żyje - ku irytacji kolegów z drużyny.

\- I o co chodzi z tym „san"? Są w tym samym wieku – skomentował Wakamatsu.

\- Nie winię go za taką reakcję – dołączył się Kasamatsu. – Przy tym chłopaku Akashim nikt nie czuje się swobodnie.

\- Ten mecz zapowiada się na zabawny – powiedział Imayoshi z tym swoim uśmiechem.

„Zabawny" nie było chyba właściwym słowem, ale z pewnością był bardzo zajmujący i pouczający dla widzów. Robiono zakłady o to, która drużyna wygra i mimo że drużyna Akashiego miała większe szanse, różnica w poziomie nie była taka oczywista. Midorima i Himuro zdobywali przyzwoitą liczbę punktów, a Furihata nieźle radził sobie z Akashim.

\- Jest zaskakujący, wasz numer 12 – przyznał Shirogane Riko, która uśmiechnęła się z dumą:

\- Furihata ma przeciętną kondycję, dlatego takie krótkie mecze jak ten są dla niego korzystne. Wie, że może dać z siebie wszystko.

\- Jednak nie jestem pewna czy to wystarczy przeciwko Akashiemu – powiedziała Masako.

Trenerka Yosen miała rację. W drużynie Akashiego była bardziej naturalna praca zespołowa – co miało związek z naturalnymi umiejętnościami przywódczymi Akashiego - co nie było takie oczywiste w drużynie B. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem drużyny A z ośmio-punktową różnicą.

\- Dobra robota. Jednak drużyna B broniła się lepiej niż myślałem – skomentował Izuki, wręczając Hyuudze ręcznik.

\- Ta, to było ostre starcie pomiędzy dwoma zdobywającymi punkty potworami w tym samym czasie.

\- Jak było? Mam na myśli granie w tej samej drużynie co Akashi – dociekał Koganei, przez co Hyuuga trochę się zirytował.

\- Nie jestem pewien jak to ująć. Granie przeciwko niemu to jedno, ale granie z nim w tej samej drużynę jest w pewnym sensie… dziwne. To prawie straszne jak dobrze dostosowuje nasze style gry do swoich strategii. Kiedy do mnie podał, wydawało mi się, jakby podawał mi od zawsze – powiedział, oglądając swoją dłoń i ruszając palcami.

\- Akashi-kun ma naturalny dar dostrzegania naszego potencjału – wyjaśnił Kuroko. – To dzięki niemu udało mi się wyspecjalizować w podaniach.

Obok niego Furihata opadł na ławkę, pocąc się i dysząc. Kiyoshi mocno klepnął go w plecy.

\- Bardzo dobrze ci poszło. Kilka razy udało ci się nawet powstrzymać obronę Akashiego!

\- No, byłeś świetny, Furihata! – przytaknął Koganei. – A Mitobe mówi, że się ze mną zgadza.

\- Ostatecznie wciąż nie byłem w stanie zupełnie go zatrzymać. On nie jest człowiekiem – odparł Furihata, ocierając czoło ręcznikiem, który podał mu Mitobe.

W rogu Shuutoku, Takao wręczył Midorimie butelkę wody. Chłopak wziął ją bez słowa, lecz z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie rozmyślaj tak nad tym, Shin-chan. Nie byłeś tak daleko od wygranej – pocieszał go Takao.

\- Mimo wszystko przegrałem.

\- Cóż, myślę, że ciężko gra się z ludźmi, których dobrze się nie zna. Zauważyłem, że wszyscy mieliście mały problem z koordynacją.

Nastała sekunda ciszy, zanim Midorima znów się odezwał, a słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust, kompletnie zaskoczyły Takao:

\- Wygląda na to, że nie mogę odbierać podań od nikogo innego poza tobą, Takao.

Rozgrywający Shuutoku zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na niego, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął Midorimę ramieniem.

\- To zabrzmiało jak miłosne wyznanie, Shin-chan! – drażnił się z nim, wywołując u asa oczekiwaną reakcję.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – warknął Midorima, uwalniając się od Takao. – Jakbym mógł zrobić coś takiego w tym miejscu!

\- Uciszcie się – rozkazał Ootsubo. – Wyglądacie jak stare małżeństwo.

Podczas gdy Midorima wyglądał na urażonego ostatnim zdaniem, Takao postanowił zagrać kartą beztroskiej postawy:

\- Och, kapitanie, gratuluje pokonania swojego własnego asa – powiedział.

\- Zamiast opowiadać bzdury, przygotuj się do swojego meczu – skarcił go Ootsubo.

\- Tak, tak, już – odparł Takao z westchnięciem.

Niedaleko stąd Kagami opuścił swoją drużynę, by dołączyć do Himuro w grupie Yosen. Murasakibara nie mógł się zdecydować co było bardziej irytujące: to, że Kagami monopolizował uwagę Himuro czy to, że cała ich rozmowa była po angielsku i nie mógł zrozumieć z niej ani jednego cholernego słowa.

\- Twój Rzut Mirażu nadal jest niesamowity jak zawsze, bez względu na to ile razy go oglądam.

\- Niestety nie wystarczył, żeby oszukać oczy Akashiego – westchnął Himuro. – A umiejętności Midorimy w rzucaniu sprawiają, że jestem w pewnym sensie zazdrosny.

\- Grałem z tobą wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że sprawiasz mi dużo więcej problemów niż Midorima – odparł Kagami, klepiąc swojego brata po ramieniu. Chłopak obdarzył go słabym uśmiechem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zagramy przeciwko sobie. Chcę zobaczyć jak duży stał się mój mały Taiga.

\- Hej, jestem wyższy od ciebie, Tatsuya – jęknął Kagami, zanim się skrzywił, kiedy Himuro zmierzwił mu włosy, żeby go zdenerwować.

Murasakibara nie był szczęśliwy. Dlaczego? Nie do końca wiedział, ale jednej rzeczy był pewny: nie podobała mu się znajomość i bliskość między Kagamim i Himuro, a jeszcze bardziej nie podobało mu się, kiedy usłyszał jak Kagami mówi do Himuro po imieniu. I co Kagami tu robił zamiast być ze swoją drużyną? Himuro należał do liceum Yosen, a Kagami należał do Liceum Seirin, dlatego Kagami nie miał tu nic do roboty. Równanie było proste, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Murasakibary.

Poczuł jak coś uderzyło go w okolice kolana, przerywając jego matematyczne rozumowanie.

\- Przestań próbować zabić ich wzrokiem i przygotuj się, grasz w następnym meczu – rozkazała Masako ze swoim kijem w rękach.

As Yosen mruknął coś pod nosem, kierując się w stronę boiska z takim samym entuzjazmem jak leniwiec, który właśnie się obudził.

\- Atsushi, powodzenia!

Odwracając się, Murasakibara zobaczył machającego do niego Himuro. No dobrze, ten jeden raz nie zaszkodzi włożyć w to trochę wysiłku.

* * *

W czasie lunchu rozmowy stopniowo zeszły na popołudniową zabawę w chowanego.

\- Dzisiaj na pewno cię znajdę, Kuroko – zapewnił Kagami z ustami pełnymi ryżu i wołowiny.

\- Będę czekać z niecierpliwością – odparł uprzejmie Kuroko. – Chciałbyś moją porcję? – zapytał, podsuwając talerz Kagamiemu.

\- O, dzięki! Na pewno tego nie chcesz? Prawie nic nie zjadłeś.

\- Jestem pełny, Kagami-kun.

\- Tch, nie dziwie się, że jesteś taki niski skoro jesz tak mało – powiedział silny skrzydłowy Seirin, chociaż przyjął dodatkowe jedzenie z wdzięcznością.

\- A ty jesz tak dużo, że dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wybuchłeś – zauważył Hyuuga. – Chociaż nie mogę narzekać, bo dzięki twojemu bezdennemu brzuchowi dostaliśmy darmowe mięso.

\- Nie doprowadzasz się do ruiny swoimi wydatkami na żywność? – spytał Koganei.

\- Musi być cholernie bogaty, sądząc po tym jak duże jest jego mieszkanie i wszystko – powiedział Izuki.

\- A on mieszka w nim sam. Cholernie bogaty dzieciak.

\- Hej, nie rozmawiajcie tak, jakbym was nie słyszał! – mruknął Kagami.

\- I zaprasza do swojego łóżka gorące laski – kontynuował Izuki. Słowa te nie przeszły niezauważone. Kilku graczy z innych szkół nagle zwróciło uwagę na obecną rozmowę.

\- Więc lubisz to, huh, Kagami? – zadrwił Aomine.

\- Jesteś okropny, Kagamicchi – skomentował Kise nienaturalnie chłodnym tonem i spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi politowania.

\- To nie tak! – zaprotestował Kagami, piorunując wzrokiem Izukiego. – Ona jest tylko—

\- I ma co najmniej miseczkę E – dodał Koganei, dolewając oliwy do ognia.

\- Muszę przyznać, że wyglądała bardzo ładnie – rozmyślał niewinnie Kiyoshi.

\- Chodziła po mieszkaniu Kagamiego nago.

\- Nawet pocałowała cię na oczach wszystkich. Bezwstydnie – dodał spokojnie Kuroko.

\- Poważnie?! Chociaż to chyba normalne dla kogoś, kto wrócił z zagranicy – powiedział Fukui. – Mam na myśli zdobywanie z łatwością dziewczyn i tak dalej.

\- Przestańcie wymyślać jakieś dziwne rzeczy, poważnie! – Kagami podniósł się, tracąc cierpliwości i rumieniąc się na policzkach. – Ona jest tylko—

\- Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś popularny. Możesz mi ją przedstawić? – spytał Moriyama, otrzymując celny cios w głowę od swojego kapitana.

\- Mi też, chcę ją poznać! – błagał Okamura.

\- Fajne dziewczyny nie umawiają się z gorylami – zripostował natychmiast Fukui.

W mniej niż minutę raczej cichy posiłek zrobił się głośny jak w przedszkolu. Okamura płakał z powodu okrucieństwa Fukuiego, podczas gdy Liu próbował go jakoś pocieszyć. Kasamatsu robił Moriyamie wykład na temat jego frywolności, korzystając z okazji, by przypomnieć reszcie drużyny – która go nie słuchała – o tym jak ważne było skupienie się wyłącznie na koszykówce podczas obozu treningowego. Nie codziennie ma się okazję grać z wszystkimi członkami Pokolenia Cudów, wiecie? Aomine, Kise, Koganei i Izuki dalej dręczyli Kagamiego, który nie potrafił się obronić, podczas gdy Kuroko pozostał milczącym obserwatorem.

\- Zrobiliście _to_? – naciskał Kise. – Jestem pewny, że tak.

\- Cóż, jeśli sprowadza sobie dziewczyny do łóżka i całuje je, to tylko po_ to_ – powiedział z pogardą Wakamatsu. – No i wrócił z zagranicy. Przysięgam, dzisiejsze dzieciaki nie mają już moralności.

\- No więc, zrobiliście? – Na twarzy Aomine pojawił się uśmieszek.

To pytanie sprawiło, że Kagami zrobił się purpurowy. – P-Poważnie, co do cholery jest dzisiaj z wami wszystkimi nie tak?! – wybuchnął. – Próbuję wam powiedzieć, ona jest tylko—

\- Nie unikaj pytania, Kagamicchi. Przyparliśmy cię do muru. Widzisz? Nawet twoi koledzy z drużyny cię opuścili – powiedział Kise, nie myląc się całkowicie, jako że Izuki i Koganei odwrócili się, próbując ukryć swoje napady śmiechu. Hyuuga zrezygnował z namawiania swojej drużyny, żeby przestała dokuczać Kagamiemiu, a Kuroko pił swojego shake'a, wyglądając na niezainteresowanego tymi wszystkimi zdarzeniami.

Siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu Momoi oraz zawodnicy Shuutoku i Rakuzanu udawali, że nic się nie działo, poza Takao i Mibuchim, którzy wydawali się uznać tę scenę za bardzo interesującą. Nawet Akashi nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejęty tym zamieszaniem, kończąc w milczeniu swoją porcję. Trenerzy jedli w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu – na życzenie trenerów Touou i Rakuzanu – i dlatego byli kompletnie nieświadomi całej sytuacji.

W międzyczasie Kise wciąż próbował się dowiedzieć, czy Kagami już _to_ zrobił, powodując, że cierpliwość czerwonowłosego była niebezpieczne blisko osiągnięcia limitu. Uratowanie Kagamiego z zaistniałej sytuacji wymagało interwencji Himuro. Chłopak stanął zaraz za krzesłem Kagamiego, krzyżując ramiona i opierając je na głowie silnego skrzydłowego, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało, ale Himuro wtrącił się, zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć:

\- Jeśli ktoś chciałby _to_ zrobić z Taigą, zabiłbym go, zanim zdążyłby zhańbić mojego młodszego brata. Zabiłbym go powoli i boleśnie. Bez względu na to kim by był – powiedział chłodno, a jego czarujący uśmiech sprawił, że wszyscy przestraszyli się nawet bardziej.

W tym momencie wszyscy zrozumieli, że Himuro Tatsuya był ekstremalnie poważny, jeśli chodziło o ochronę swojego młodszego brata.

I w jakiś sposób to nieco zirytowało Murasakibarę.

Kuroko również trochę się tym przejął, ale z innego powodu.

* * *

Po południu zaczęła się druga gra w chowanego i kolejna runda lamentu Momoi, która tylko żałowała, że nie może dołączyć do pojedynku. O dziwo gra nie trwała długo. Czy to dlatego, że temperatura nie była tego dnia szczególnie wysoka, czy dlatego, że Kuroko nie odżywiał się odpowiednio, żeby zebrać wystarczająco dużo siły, ale Aomine znalazł go płynącego w rzece z zamkniętymi oczami i przez sekundę obawiał się najgorszego. Kiedy wyciągnął drobne ciało na brzeg, Kuroko otworzył oczy.

\- Och, Aomine-kun.

\- Nie „ochuj" mi tu, idioto – mruknął as Touou. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz czy coś.

\- Przepraszam. Było tak gorąco, że potrzebowałem odświeżyć się w rzece i myślę, że zasnąłem w trakcie.

Aomine popatrzył na niego głupio, po czym potrząsnął głową i przewrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne. Wysusz trochę swoje ubrania, jesteś przemoczony – powiedział.

W momencie, gdy pomagał Kuroko zdjąć koszulkę, usłyszeli szelest.

\- Aominecchi! Znów zostawiłeś mnie w tyl—! – Z krzaków wyszedł Kise, po czym zamarł w miejscu. Zmrużył oczy. – Mogę wiedzieć co wy robicie?

\- Zasnąłem w rzece, więc Aomine-kun pomaga mi wysuszyć ubrania – wyjaśnił Kuroko, kiedy Aomine ściągnął mu koszulkę przez głowę.

\- Ty… zasnąłeś? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kise. – Naprawdę? – Kuroko skinął głową. – Więc Aominecchi nie próbował zrobić ci czegoś podejrzanego?

Mokra koszulka Kuroko uderzyła prosto w twarz Kise.

\- Hej, za co to było?! – zaprotestował Kise, ze złością zdejmując koszulkę z twarzy.

\- Mówiłeś coś głupiego, więc mnie to zirytowało. – Aomine wzruszył ramionami.

\- Proszę, powstrzymaj się przed rzucaniem moimi rzeczami w innych ludzi, Aomine-kun.

\- Więc to znaczy, że Aominecchi znalazł cię pierwszy? – spytał niechętnie Kise, oddając Kuroko jego koszulkę.

\- Przypuszczam, że tak.

\- Wracajmy, chcę się zdrzemnąć – ziewnął Aomine, udając, że nie zauważył śmiercionośnego spojrzenia, które rzucił mu Kise.

* * *

Nie trzeba dodawać, że Kagami nie mógł być tego wieczora bardziej sfrustrowany.

\- Co do cholery robiłeś w _rzece_? – warknął na Kuroko, który przyszedł, żeby powiedzieć dobranoc swoim kolegom z drużyny. - Mogłeś się tam utopić!

\- Od teraz będę bardziej ostrożny, Kagami-kun.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było – powiedział Hyuuga. - Nie chcemy skończyć z trupem.

\- Więc dzisiaj będziesz ze swoim dawnym Światłem, prawda? – dociekał Izuki. – Myślę, że powinno być OK. Mimo tego, że Aomine jest dupkiem, nie sądzę, żeby zrobił ci coś dziwnego.

\- Najprawdopodobniej zaśnie od razu jak się położy – przytaknął Kuroko. – Tak robił na obozach w gimnazjum.

\- Domyśliłem się, że jest leniwym gościem. Ale mimo tego, jest potworem w koszykówce, a to naprawdę mnie wkurza – Kagami zacisnął zęby. – Cholera, chcę z nim jutro zagrać. Z pewnością wygram.

\- Wyglądasz na mniej zmartwionego faktem, że schwytał Kuroko, niż wczoraj z Takao – zauważył Kiyoshi, na co Kagami podrapał się po policzku w zadumie.

\- Cóż, chyba jest tak jak powiedział Izuki – powiedział powoli. – Mimo że Aomine jest sukinsynem, jakoś tak… ufam mu, jeśli chodzi o Kuroko. – To oczywiste, że ostatnie słowa wymagały od Kagamiego sporo wysiłku, żeby przezwyciężył swoją niechęć. Kilku zawodników uniosło brwi.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – powiedział Hyuuga.

\- Może naprawdę dorastasz.

\- Hej, co to miało znaczyć? – warknął Kagami.

\- Cieszę się, że Kagami-kun ufa Aomine-kun – powiedział Kuroko.

\- Tch, to nie zmienia faktu, że udało mu się złapać cię przede mną, a to mnie wkurza.

\- Więcej szczęścia następnym razem – zachichotał Izuki. – Poza tym, lubisz biegać, co nie?

\- Nie o to tu chodzi! - warknął Kagami.

\- Jestem pewny, że uda ci się mnie złapać przed końcem tygodnia – powiedział Kuroko. – No dobrze, powinienem już iść. Dobranoc wszystkim. Proszę, zajmijcie się Numerem 2.

W odpowiedzi piesek zaszczekał wesoło, przez co Kagami podskoczył i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Zajmiemy się nim! – odparł Koganei. – Będziemy go trzymać poza zasięgiem Kagamiego.

\- Tak jakbym chciał go blisko mnie! – odparował czerwonowłosy, zanim odwrócił się do Kuroko: - Dobranoc – wymamrotał.

* * *

Takao wpatrywał się nieprzytomnie w półksiężyc nad swoją głową, myśląc o tym, że nocne powietrze było dużo chłodniejsze i dużo przyjemniejsze niż za dnia. Na tyłach zajazdu znajdowało się małe podwórko z zielenią i kamiennymi ławkami, i właśnie na jednej z nich, obok Midorimy, siedział obecnie Takao. Nie miał nawyku wychodzenia na świeże powietrze w nocy. Wolał siedzieć wygodnie na swoim futonie i odpoczywać – szczególnie po tych piętnastu kilometrach, które przebiegł dzisiaj z pustym żołądkiem – ale dzisiejsza noc była w pewnym sensie wyjątkowa. Dzisiejszej nocy Midorima nieoczekiwanie zaproponował spacer, rzekomo dlatego, że w pokoju Shuutoku było zbyt głośno. Takao znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że była to tylko wymówka, chociaż nie miał pojęcia o czym myślał as drużyny.

Nie da się ukryć, że powoli ogarniało go lekkie zdenerwowanie, szczególnie przez otaczającą go ciszę. Postanowił ją przerwać:

\- Szkoda, że nie złapałem dzisiaj Kuroko, huh?

\- Hm.

\- A jutro będziemy musieli biegać jeszcze więcej.

\- Hm.

\- …Przepraszam, chyba nie zabrałeś mnie tu, żeby rozmawiać.

To zdawało się wywołać jakąś reakcję u Midorimy.

\- Nie, to nie tak. To znaczy, tak. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział z niepewnością w głosie, co Takao słyszał rzadko. Kiedy lepiej się przyjrzał, zauważył, że Midorima wyglądał na raczej spiętego, lub być może było to po prostu zmęczenie po ciężkim dniu. Czy mu się wydawało, czy policzki asa były bardziej czerwone niż zwykle? I zdecydowanie unikał jego wzroku, prawda?

\- Słucham – powiedział zaciekawiony Takao, ale Midorima milczał przez chwilę, zanim znów się odezwał:

\- Przypuszczam, że pamiętasz naszą… rozmowę z rana, po moim meczu – powiedział.

\- Hm? Rozmowę? – Takao ściągnął brwi na sekundę. – Och! No, trochę. Co z nią?

\- …

\- Shin-chan? Co jest? Źle się czujesz? – Takao przechylił głowę na bok, ale pytanie sprawiło, że zielonowłosy nastolatek zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, poprawiając swoje okulary – Takao wiedział, że Midorima robił to zawsze, kiedy próbował ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

Takao Kazunari nie był osobą, którą łatwo było zaskoczyć, jednak kiedy as Shuutoku obrócił się do niego i otworzył usta, słowa, które się z nich wydobyły sprawiły, że rozgrywający otworzył szeroko oczy. Wbrew sobie poczuł jak jego puls niebezpiecznie przyspiesza, a z gardła nie może wydostać się żaden dźwięk. W tym momencie nie mógł uformować żadnej spójnej myśli. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się czy śnił, czy po prostu zjadł jakieś halucynogenne jedzenie czy coś podobnego. To był żart, prawda? Musiał być. Ale Midorima nigdy nie żartował.

W takim razie co?

Takao nie był pewny jak długo milczał, ale przez cały ten czas Midorima patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Powracając – z lekką trudnością – do typowego dla siebie zachowania, zdołał się uśmiechnąć:

\- To zabrzmiało jak miłosne wyznanie, Shin-chan – powiedział, powtarzając scenę z rana.

Jednak tym razem reakcja Midorimy była inna. Odwrócił wzrok z rumieńcem na twarzy i lekko zaciśniętymi ustami.

\- Oczywiście – oświadczył oschle, chociaż Takao wiedział, żeby nie dać się oszukać tonem jego głosu.

Dotknął twarzy Midorimy, delikatnie zachęcając go, by na niego spojrzał.

\- Powinieneś mnie teraz pocałować – powiedział, i po raz pierwszy ton jego głosu nie był tak pewny, jakby tego chciał, lecz to nie miało znaczenia. Jedynym co miało znaczenie było to, że nie śnił, że jego as naprawdę przed nim stał, że zabandażowane palce naprawdę dotykały jego policzka i unosiły do góry jego podbródek, i że ich usta naprawdę się zetknęły, niezręcznie, a jednak przyjemnie, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i całego ciała.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, ciężko było stwierdzić, który z nich bardziej się rumienił.

\- Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że to ty zrobisz pierwszy krok – powiedział w końcu Takao. Midorima nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Myślałem, że tak będzie bardziej… konwencjonalnie – wyjaśnił po chwili.

\- Konwencjonalnie? – Takao uniósł brew.

\- Dlatego że jestem wyższy. Czy coś w tym stylu. – Jeśli Takao myślał, że Midorima nie mógł się zrobić bardziej czerwony, bardzo się mylił. Na jego twarz powoli zakradł się uśmieszek. Więc tak to było, huh? Czy Kuroko faktycznie mu powiedział? Czy Midorima go szpiegował? Cokolwiek to było, naprawdę nie obchodziło już Takao.

Midorima nagle się odwrócił.

\- Wracajmy. Musimy odpocząć – oświadczył i zaczął iść z powrotem do pokoju.

Nie protestował, gdy Takao za nim pobiegł i złapał go za rękę, kiedy weszli do środka.

* * *

Aomine ziewnął głośno, kiedy opadł bez wdzięku na swój futon, opierając głowę na splecionych palcach. Kuroko wciąż czytał ten sam magazyn, którego pożyczył mu Kagami i przez następne kilka minut w pokoju panowała cisza, dopóki Aomine nie postanowił zacząć czegoś w stylu rozmowy ze swoim byłym Cieniem.

\- Tetsu.

\- Tak, Aomine-kun?

\- Fajnie ci się gra z Kagamim?

Kuroko spojrzał na Aomine swoimi owalnymi oczami, zamykając magazyn.

\- Tak. Fajnie mi się gra ze wszystkimi w Seirin.

\- …Rozumiem. – Silny skrzydłowy zamilkł na chwilę, zanim ciągnął dalej: - Jest fajniej niż w Teiko?

Kuroko zdawał się zastanawiać nad tym pytaniem. – Bardzo dobrze się bawiłem, grając z wami wszystkimi. Szczególnie z tobą, Aomine-kun. – Słysząc to, Aomine parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ja też dobrze się bawiłem, grając z tobą.

\- Dopóki wszyscy nie postanowiliście zostać zadufanymi w sobie idiotami – dodał spokojnie Kuroko.

\- Hej! Wszyscy inni byli tacy słabi, było nudno jak cholera! – zaprotestował Aomine, mimo że w głębi duszy wiedział, że Kuroko miał trochę racji.

\- Nadal tak uważasz?

Aomine zacmokał z irytacją. – Próbujesz przypomnieć mi naszą porażkę na Pucharze Zimowym?

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

\- Cóż, co mogę powiedzieć? Kagami był silniejszy. Ty byłeś silniejszy – przyznał niechętnie Aomine. – Ale to należy do przeszłości. Następnym razem, będę dużo silniejszy i cię zmiażdżę.

\- W takim razie będziemy jeszcze silniejsi niż ty.

\- Śnij dalej.

\- Wierzę w Kagamiego-kun.

\- Tch. – Aomine bez trudu rozumiał dlaczego Seirin było takie pewne Kagamiego, chociaż nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. – Musi mnie jeszcze pokonać w grze jeden na jednego.

\- Często grasz z nim jeden na jednego?

\- Zdarza się.

\- Jak często? – nalegał Kuroko, na co Aomine uniósł brew.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Kiedy tylko obaj mamy wolne. Nie liczę każdego razu, kiedy się ze sobą spotykamy.

\- Więc się ze sobą spotykacie.

\- Taa, spot— Hej, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? To straszne.

\- Spotykasz się z Kagamim-kun bez informowania mnie o tym.

\- Hah? Dlaczego do cholery powinienem cię o tym informować? Jesteś moją matką czy co? – mruknął Aomine, ale twarde spojrzenie oczu Kuroko było nie do rozszyfrowania, chociaż Aomine bardzo wątpił w to, żeby było w nim coś pozytywnego.

\- Co z Kise-kun?

\- Co z nim?

\- Dlaczego nie grasz przeciwko niemu?

\- Oi, Tetsu, muszę ci przypominać, że nie ma go już w Tokio?

\- Nie jest tak daleko.

\- Kagami jest bliżej, to wszystko.

\- Kise-kun bardzo lubi z tobą grać.

\- Wiem o tym. Do czego zmierzasz? – warknął Aomine.

\- Będzie zdruzgotany, jeśli się dowie, że wolisz grać z Kagamim-kun.

\- Cholera, to nie moja wina, że postanowił wyjechać z Tokio! I to nie twoja sprawa co robię w wolnym czasie.

\- Nie, ale patrzenie na porzuconego przez ciebie Kise łamie mi serce – powiedział Kuroko z nutką emocji w głosie. Aomine usiadł, poirytowany.

\- Nagle nabrałem ochoty, żeby cię uderzyć, Tetsu. I może potrzebujesz okularów, bo nie widzę, żeby Kise został gdziekolwiek porzucony.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Kuroko poszukał w torbie telefonu, po czym pokazał Aomine odebrane wiadomości. Ponad połowa z nich była od Kise.

\- Z dzisiejszego ranka: „Aominecchi nie odpowiedział mi, kiedy powiedziałem mu cześć" – przeczytał Kuroko. – Z wczoraj: „Aominecchi powiedział, że jestem irytujący, ale nie wiem, co zrobiłem". Dwa dni temu: „Przyjechaliśmy. Jesteście tam już?". „Kurokocchi, wciąż jesteście daleko?". „Czy z Aominecchim wszystko w porządku? Nie odpisuje na moje sms-y", „Spytałem Aominecchiego czy nauczy mnie nowych ruchów, ale mi odmówił". „Wczoraj Aominecchi powiedział mi, że nie chce ostatniego magazynu, w którym jestem. Powiedział, żebym zamiast tego przyniósł mu fotograwiurę". „Aominecchi jest taki okrutny". „Aomi—"

\- Dobra, dobra, załapałem! – przerwał mi zirytowany Aomine. – Cholera, nie sądziłem, że naprawdę będzie ci się skarżył.

\- To dlatego że nie poświęcasz mu wystarczająco dużo uwagi.

\- A co on jest jakimś psem, którym muszę się opiekować? Poważnie, Tetsu, daj mi z tym spokój – mruknął Aomine.

\- On bardzo cię podziwia.

\- Tch, wiem.

\- I bardzo cię lubi.

\- …Wiem – odpowiedział Aomine, patrząc podejrzliwie na Kuroko. Jakim cudem ta rozmowa potoczyła się w ten sposób?

\- Aomine-kun, myślę, że on cię ko—

\- Wiem, do cholery! Myślisz, że jestem taki głupi? – warknął wściekły as Touou. – Wiem o tym cholernie dobrze! - Puste spojrzenie, które otrzymał od Kuroko sprawiło, że westchnął z irytacją. – Musiałbyś być cholernie ślepy albo przegrany, żeby tego nie zauważyć. A ja nie jestem aż takim idiotą, bez względu na to co sobie o mnie myślisz – powiedział, uspakajając się.

\- Muszo przyznać, że jestem lekko zaskoczony – powiedział Kuroko po kilku sekundach ciszy. – Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś trochę tępy, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy.

\- Tetsu, chcesz wojny? – spytał wściekły Aomine, ale Kuroko uniknął odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zadając kolejne:

\- Dlaczego nie dasz Kise-kun właściwej odpowiedzi?

Aomine podrapał się po karku, ściągając brwi. – Chyba z przyzwyczajenia. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że przyczepia się do mnie jak klej, za każdym razem kiedy mnie widzi, bez względu na to jak wiele razy mówię mu, żeby spieprzał. – Z powrotem położył się na futonie, patrząc w sufit. – I dlatego że to w pewnym sensie zabawne, posiadanie kogoś kto się za tobą tak ugania.

\- Jesteś okropny, Aomine-kun – oświadczył Kuroko swoim spokojnym tonem.

\- Jestem, co nie? – Opalony zawodnik zamknął oczy.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz to kontynuować?

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- A co jeśli się tym zmęczy i postanowi znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? W końcu Kise-kun jest bardzo popularny. Chyba widziałem kiedyś jak kogoś całował. – Chcąc wprowadzić trochę dramatu, Kuroko postanowił nie ujawniać, że ostatnie zdanie było oczywiście kompletnym kłamstwem. Ale otrzymał od Aomine oczekiwaną reakcję.

Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy i usiadł w szoku, jakby taka możliwość nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego! – krzyknął, nagle nieco spanikowany. – Ten idiota jest zbyt uparty, żeby ze mnie zrezygnować! Zresztą nigdy nie pozwoliłbym nikomu położyć na nim palca! – Złapał Kuroko za kołnierz i kontynuował: - Jedynym, który może go całować jestem ja! To powinno być wystarczająco jasne! Zabiję każdego kto ośmieli się go tknąć! Kto to był? Powiedz mi!

Nastąpiła sekunda ciszy, zanim Kuroko się odezwał: - Nie jestem pewny czy jesteś najokropniejszą osobą na Ziemi czy po prostu kompletnym idiotą – skomentował bez emocji. – Jednak przypuszczam, że to drugie.

\- Co? – Aomine ściągnął brwi, puszczając Kuroko.

\- Aomine-kun, proszę, uświadom sobie, że każda normalna osoba po usłyszeniu tego co powiedziałeś, prawdopodobnie by cię uderzyła.

Amonie drgnął lekko na te słowa, a następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Położył się z powrotem na swoim futonie, odwracając się do Kuroko plecami jak dziecko, które właśnie zostało ukarane. Zawodnik widmo uznał to za sygnał, że nadszedł czas na sen, ale kiedy miał już wyłączyć światło, usłyszał mamrotanie Aomine.

\- O co chodzi, Aomine-kun?

Znów usłyszał mamrotanie, tym razem głośniejsze.

\- Obawiam się, że nie do końca zrozumiałem.

\- Powiedziałem, że przyznaję się do tego, że byłem idiotą, ale tylko ten jeden raz, do cholery!

Na ustach Kuroko zagościł słaby uśmiech.

\- I nadal mi nie powiedziałeś kim jest ten sukinsyn, który pocałował Kise.

\- Proszę, zapomnij o tym. To nie jest takie ważne.

\- No nie kurwa, wcale!

\- Wyłączam światło.

\- Cholera, Tetsu!

\- Dobranoc, Aomine-kun.

\- …Dobranoc.


	4. Noc 3: Cukierkowa katastrofa (Część 1)

**Cukierkowa katastrofa (Część 1)**

* * *

O 6.30 następnego dnia Aomine był już na nogach, ubrany i wyjątkowo marudny. Nie spał zbyt dużo, głównie dlatego, że w jego głowie wciąż pojawiały się obrazy pewnego blondyna całującego jakiegoś przypadkowego nieznajomego. Bez względu na to jak wiele razy powtarzał sobie, że Kise był nim zbyt zauroczony, żeby w ogóle rozważać zrezygnowanie z jego osoby, słowom Kuroko udało się wstrząsnąć jego założeniami, choćby tylko trochę. Kiedy poszedł do jadalni, oczekiwał, że będzie tam pusto, ale szybko odkrył, że się mylił.

\- Aominecchiiii, dzień dobry! – Kise pomachał do niego, kiedy zawodnik Touou wszedł do pokoju, delikatnie zaskoczony.

Aomine opadł na krzesło obok Kise, ziewając głośno.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś tu będzie – powiedział.

\- Było tak gorąco, że nie mogłem spać, więc pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mogę już wstać. Ale wszyscy inni nadal śpią – wyjaśnił Kise, podsuwając Aomine miskę z ryżem, rybą i marynowanymi warzywami. – Tego ranka jesteśmy tylko ty i ja! – dodał wesoło.

\- Hm, dzięki – odparł Aomine, biorąc do ręki pałeczki. Oczywiście Kise wybrał tylko te warzywa, które Aomine lubił.

\- Jak poszło z Kurokocchim? – spytał Kise, a z tonu jego głosu zawodnik Touou z łatwością wywnioskował, że to pytanie dręczyło blondyna już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Nieźle. Nie chrapał, więc całkiem dobrze mi się spało – odpowiedział. Właśnie w tym momencie przez głowę przeszła mu przerażająca myśl, ale zebrał w sobie całą siłę woli, żeby zapytać tak nonszalancko jak tylko potrafił: - Nie szpiegowałeś nas, tym razem?

\- Ach, cóż… Powiedzmy, że wczoraj zostaliśmy złapani przez Akashicchiego, więc naprawdę nie chcę znów ryzykować. No więc, o czym rozmawialiście?

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – odparł Aomine, żując rybę.

\- No dalej, powiedz mi!

\- O niczym szczególnym. Od raz zasnąłem – skłamał, a Kise wydął wargi.

\- Wcale nie jesteś zabawny.

Aomine wzruszył ramionami, wpychając więcej jedzenia do ust. Po tym jak wszystko przełknął, mówił dalej:

\- Powiedz, Kise.

\- Tak?

\- Co zamierzasz robić w wakacje, po obozie?

\- W wakacje? Pomyślmy… Myślę, że będę miał kilka sesji zdjęciowych, a potem pojadę z rodzicami na tydzień do Okinawy. A ty?

\- Zostanę w Tokio.

\- Nie będzie ci się nudziło?

\- Nie, jeśli przyjedziesz zagrać ze mną w kosza.

Kise odwrócił się do Aomine, zamrugał dwukrotnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Przyjadę!

\- I jeszcze jedno.

\- Tak?

Aomine odwrócił się do niego i przez sekundę Kise myślał, że ciemnowłosy nastolatek zamierzał go zabić. – O-O co chodzi? – wyjąkał, nie wiedząc dlaczego oczy Aomine niespodziewanie rzucały w niego sztyletami.

\- Kim jest ten drań, który cię pocałował?

Nie otrzymał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Kise potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zarejestrować to pytanie. – Huh? – było jedyną rzeczą, jaką udało mu się z siebie wydobyć, kiedy przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc tępo ma Aomine, który wyglądał na wkurzonego.

\- Tetsu powiedział mi, że ktoś cię pocałował! No więc kto to jest? – nalegał. – Zabiję kurwa tego sukinsyna!

\- Cooo?! Dlaczego Kurokocchi miałby powiedzieć coś takiego?

\- Po prostu odpowiedz mi na to cholerne pytanie! – rozkazał groźnie Aomine, przysuwając swoją twarz do twarzy Kise.

\- N-Nie wiem o czym mówisz! – zaprotestował skołowany Kise. – Nigdy nikogo nie pocałowałem!

Tym razem to Aomine wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Co?

\- Przysięgam! Nigdy jeszcze tego nie robiłem! – Kise pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Wiem, że to brzmi zaskakująco, bo jestem modelem i tak dalej, ale przysięgam, że nigdy przenigdy—

\- Ale Testu powiedział—

\- Nie wiem dlaczego Kurokocchi tak powiedział, ale to nieprawda! Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą chcę pocałować, więc to ty byłbyś tym draniem, ale— Kise zamarł, zakrywając usta dłonią i blednąc przez wypowiedziane przez przypadek słowa. – T-To znaczy… to był oczywiście żart, hahaha… - dodał szybko, ale reakcja Aomine kompletnie go zaskoczyła.

Jego mózg pracował dzisiaj bardzo wolno, pewnie dlatego, że wciąż było wcześnie. Przez kilka długich sekund jego oczy pozostały szeroko otwarte, podczas gdy synapsy desperacko próbowały zinterpretować to, co robił mu Aomine. Jego ciało zdawało się już to zrozumieć, ponieważ bicie jego serca zaczęło niekontrolowanie przyspieszać, a ramiona już owinęły się wokół szyi Aomine. I wkrótce dziękował bogom za to, że pokój był pusty, powoli zamykając oczy, by rozkoszować się swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem z tym draniem z Touou.

Z _jego_ draniem z Touou.

* * *

O 7.30 wszystkie miejsca w jadalni były już zajęte i mimo że trzy intensywne i wyczerpujące dni już minęły, na twarzach licealistów nie było widać zmęczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, większość z nich wpychała w siebie imponujące ilości jedzenia, żeby zwiększyć zapasy energii na ten dzień. W kącie Shuutoku, Midorima jak zwykle słuchał codziennego horoskopu Oha Asa.

\- Dzisiejszym szczęśliwym znakiem zodiaku jest… Skorpion! – ogłosił wesoło żeński głos w radiu, na co Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Oho! W takim razie dzisiejszy dzień powinien być dla mnie udany! – zauważył rozgrywający. Odwrócił się do Miyajiego. – Ty też jesteś Skorpionem, prawda?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę nie obchodzą mnie takie rzeczy.

Siedzący obok nich zawodnicy Seirin również słuchali.

\- Hej, ja też jestem Skorpionem – dołączył się Izuki. – Może uda mi się dzisiaj złapać Kuroko!

\- Śnij dalej – odparł Takao z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Będziemy dzisiaj biegać dwadzieścia kilometrów, nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił ci znaleźć go przede mną. Kto jeszcze jest Skorpionem?

\- Ja – odpowiedział nieśmiało Furihata.

\- Mamy dzisiaj pewną konkurencję – skomentował Kimura.

\- Jaki jest dla nas szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś? – zapytał Takao.

\- Usłyszałbyś, gdybyś nie był zajęty gadaniem – odparł Midorima.

\- Och, daj spokój, Shin-chan, powiedz nam już! – rozgrywający Shuutoku uwiesił się na ramieniu asa, ku jego zirytowaniu. – Czekaj, nie. Powiesz mi po śniadaniu, OK?

\- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe! – zaprotestował Izuki.

\- Szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest brzoskwiniowy cukierek – powiedział Midorima, a Takao wydął wargi.

\- Shin-chan, to nie było zbyt miłe z twojej strony. Za karę nie pocałuję cię jutro rano.

To zdanie wywołało różne reakcje przy stole: kilka osób się wzdrygnęło, kilka zakrztusiło, kilka na nich spojrzało, a Midorima przybrał absolutnie urażony – chociaż zdaniem Takao, nadal uroczy – wyraz twarzy. Chłopak otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic się z nich nie wydobyło i Takao nie wiedział czy było to spowodowane zakłopotaniem czy też złością.

\- T-Takao! – wyjąkał w końcu Midorima, wyglądając na oburzonego.

\- O co chodzi, Shin-chan? – rozgrywający uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Poważnie, przestańcie zachowywać się jak małżeństwo czy coś! – skarcił ich Ootsubo.

\- Więc to był żart, tak? – powiedział z ulgą Furihata.

\- Hm? Żart? Dlaczego tak myślisz? – Takao uniósł brew, zanim wydał z siebie „ał!", kiedy Ootsubo walnął go w głowę.

\- Czuję się, jakbym patrzył na Kasamatsu i Kise – zaśmiał się Izuki. – Midorima, musi być ci ciężko z Takao.

\- …Mogło być gorzej – odparł krótko as Shuutoku, chociaż śmiercionośne spojrzenie jakie posyłał Takao było złowrogim znakiem.

\- Aaaaw, czy chcesz mi w ten sposób powiedzieć, że mnie uwielbiasz? – Takao kompletnie ignorował płomienie w oczach Midorimy, wywołując kolejną rundę chichotów i urażonych spojrzeń.

\- Poważnie, przestańcie – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Ootsubo. – Przynajmniej nie na oczach innych szkół. Pomyślą sobie dziwne rzeczy na wasz temat.

\- Nieważne! Wróćmy do głównego tematu – Izuki przerwał rozmowę, ku uldze Midorimy. – Potrzebujemy brzoskwiniowych cukierków.

\- Cóż, cukierek nie powinien być taki trudny do znalezienia. – Takao rozejrzał się wokół siebie. – Zwykle nie jem cukierków, ale jestem pewny, że muszą tu jakieś być. Och.

Najwyraźniej przez głowy wszystkich przeszła ta sama myśl, ponieważ pół tuzina par oczu powędrowało do kąta Yosen, a dokładniej do pewnego fioletowowłosego olbrzyma, który bez życia żuł grillowaną rybę, nieświadomy nagłego zainteresowania jego osobą.

\- Czy mogę zasugerować wam przemyślenie tej opcji? – interweniował cichy głos. Wszystkie głowy obróciły się w kierunku, z której dochodził, czyli w kierunku Kuroko.

\- Co masz na myśli? – wtrącił się Koganei.

\- Jestem całkiem pewny, że Murasakibara-kun nigdy nie odda choćby jednego cukierka, a co dopiero czterech – wyjaśnił Kuroko.

\- Możemy je ukraść – zasugerował Takao.

\- Hmph, jeśli pragniecie śmierci, to proszę bardzo – powiedział oschle Midorima.

\- Jest aż taki przerażający? – Miyaji ściągnął brwi. – To znaczy jasne, jest wysoki, duży i tak dalej, ale poważnie, ma tak dużo słodyczy, że od samego patrzenia jak je robią mi się dziury w zębach. Na pewno może się trochę podzielić.

\- Kiedy byliśmy w gimnazjum, Aomine-kun próbował raz ukraść Murasakibarze-kun kilka chipsów – odezwał się znów Kuroko, zanim zrobił dramatyczną pauzę.

\- I? – naciskał Izuki.

\- Byliśmy gotowi na zorganizowanie pogrzebu dla Aomine-kun.

\- Żartujesz! – wrzasnął Furihata.

\- Tak – przytaknął Kuroko. – Tak naprawdę Akashi-kun w porę interweniował, zanim Murasakibara-kun zdążył zmiażdżyć głowę Aomine-kun.

\- Shin-chan, czy to prawda? – spytał Takao Midorimę, który skinął głową.

\- Nie opisałbym tego w ten sposób, ale mniej więcej tak to wyglądało.

\- Straszne… - westchnął Izuki. – Ale możemy przynajmniej spróbować go poprosić? Nie ośmieliłby się użyć tu przemocy, szczególnie z trenerami w pobliżu i w ogóle.

\- No, chodźmy go zapytać – przytaknął Takao i wstał, a za nim Izuki i – z lekkim wahaniem – Furihata. Miyaji stwierdził, że jest mu wszystko jedno.

Kiedy mała grupa odeszła, Midorima wyłączył radio – w średnim humorze, ponieważ dzisiaj Raki były ósme w rankingu.

\- Być może powinniśmy upierać się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział do Kuroko.

\- Akashi-kun tam jest, więc nie sądzę, żeby to stanowiło problem. Poza tym oglądanie tego powinno być zabawne – dodał spokojnie niebieskowłosy nastolatek.

\- Naprawdę jesteś diabłem – skomentował Miyaji.

\- Dziękuję, Miyaji-senpai. – Kuroko skinął głową.

\- To nie był komplement!

\- Cóż, zobaczmy jak im pójdzie – powiedział Kimura.

Na początku nie było żadnego zaskoczenia. Patrzyli jak trzech Skorpionów prosi Murasakibarę o jednego z jego drogocennych cukierków, co z początku skończyło się tym, że as Yosen spojrzał na nich, jakby zupełnie oszaleli. Kiedy Murasakibara uświadomił sobie, że byli przy zdrowych myślach, zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, w których zaczęły tańczyć mordercze płomienie.

\- Nadchodzi – powiedział Midorima.

Wbrew przewidywaniom Kuroko, to nie Akashi powstrzymał Murasakibarę, tylko Himuro. A Kuroko zauważył w duchu, że zrobił to z zadziwiającą łatwością. Wystarczyło klepnięcie w ramię i uśmiech rzucającego obrońcy Yosen, żeby as się uspokoił.

\- Spodziewałem się trochę więcej akcji – powiedział Koganei, wyraźnie rozczarowany. – Chociaż ten koleś Himuro jest całkiem imponujący. Wygląda prawie za dobrze.

\- Zawsze taki był – do rozmowy dołączył Kagami, kiedy usłyszał nazwisko Himuro. – W USA zawsze był najlepiej wyglądającym facetem. Chyba nadal jest.

\- Musi być cholernie popularny wśród dziewczyn – zaobserwował Kimura.

\- No, totalnie – zaśmiał się Kagami. – W USA większość dziewczyn, które przychodziły na nasze mecze, robiła to wyłącznie dla Tatsuyi.

\- Nie jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Huh? Chodzi ci o dziewczyny? Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo. Nigdy naprawdę mnie to nie obchodziło – odpowiedział Kagami, wpychając do ust obfitą porcję ryżu i jajek. – Prawdę mówiąc, byłem bardziej zazdrosny o jego zdolności. Nadal jestem.

\- Ale teraz jesteś od niego silniejszy.

\- Nie wiem, jestem całkiem pewny, że w pojedynku jeden na jednego byłoby mi cholernie ciężko. – Dłoń Kagamiego odruchowo sięgnęła po pierścień, który wisiał na jego szyi. – Ale właśnie to jest fajne w koszykówce! Prawda, Kuroko? – wyszczerzył się do niższego gracza, który skinął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Ach, wracają nasi bohaterowie! – Koganei wskazał na Izukiego, Furihatę i Takao. Ten ostatni westchnął głośno, opadając z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Rozumiem, że was wysiłek zakończył się kompletną porażką – powiedział Midorima.

\- Nie musisz przedstawiać tego tak szorstko, Shin-chan. Ale tak, jest tak jak mówisz.

\- To niesamowite. Ten koleś musi mieć w swojej torbie kilogramy słodyczy, a nie chcę się nawet podzielić z trzema osobami. – Tym razem to Izuki westchnął.

\- A myślałem, że tylko Midorima wierzy w te głupie horoskopy – parsknął Miyaji, na co as Shuutoku spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Cóż, nigdy w to nie wierzyłem, ale spróbowanie mogłoby być zabawne. – Izuki wzruszył ramionami. – Ale człowieku, przez sekundę myślałem, że Murasakibara nas zabije czy coś.

\- No, nie wiem jak temu kolesiowi Himuro udało się go tak poskromić – zastanawiał się Takao.

\- Może daje mu cukierki? – zasugerował Furihata.

\- Możliwe. Tak czy inaczej, powinniśmy się pośpieszyć i skończyć nasze śniadanie. Trening zaczyna się za pół godziny.

* * *

Pierwsze ogłoszenie dnia – i to, na które wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością – dotyczyło tworzenia drużyn i meczów. Pierwszy mecz spotkał się z oczywistym zainteresowaniem zarówno trenerów, jak i zawodników, i już zaczęto robić zakłady.

\- Myślę, że to będzie niezły mecz – skomentował Harasawa, kiedy na boisko weszło pierwszych dziesięciu zawodników.

\- Jakie są twoje przewidywania co do wyników? – spytała Masako. Trener Touou wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się przez chwilę, zanim pokręcił głową.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu nie kwestionowałbym wygranej Aomine, ale zważywszy na to przeciwko komu teraz gra… Momoi, twoja opinia?

Różowowłosa dziewczyna postukała w swój notes końcem ołówka, analizując w myślach tę całą sytuację.

\- Mówiąc indywidualnie, statystyki Kagamiego są nieco niższe niż Dai-chan – powiedziała w końcu. – Ale pokazał nam już, że podczas meczu może stać się dużo silniejszy. W tym momencie, nawet ja nie jestem w stanie niczego przewidzieć.

\- Ale z pewnością wymyśliłaś ciekawe kombinacje na pierwszy mecz – zauważyła Riko, patrząc jak Kasamatsu wyjaśnia swoje strategie drużynie, w której skład wchodzili Aomine, Mibuchi, Miyaji i Kiyoshi. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Aomine był dużo bardziej skupiony na tym, jak zmiażdżyć Kagamiego, niż na przemowie Kasamatsu.

Po drugiej stronie boiska Imayoshi ujawniał szczegóły szatańskiego planu zniszczenia drugiej drużyny Kagamiemu, Murasakibarze, Hayamie i Nakamurze.

\- No więc, jeden z Pokolenia Cudów i dwóch z Niekoronowanych Królów po jednej stronie i jeden z Pokolenia Cudów, jeden z Niekoronowanych Królów i Kagami po drugiej – policzył Harasawa.

\- Seirin z numerem 10 z łatwością mógłby zostać nazwanym jednym z Pokolenia Cudów – zauważył Takeuchi.

\- To prawda. Prawdopodobnie byłby nim, gdyby poszedł do Teiko – przytaknęła Momoi. – Byłoby to również bardzo korzystne dla Dai-chan, posiadanie drugiego silnego skrzydłowego, z którym mógłby rywalizować.

\- Nie liczą się tytuły zawodników – powiedziała Riko. – Liczy się ich talent. A teraz zobaczmy jak go zademonstrują.

Mecz nie był długi – dwie kwarty zamiast czterech – ale był równie intensywny, co krótki. Aomine i Kagami niezwłocznie weszli w Zone, przystosowując tempo meczu do swojego. Jednak tym razem nie mogli pozwolić sobie na zignorowanie pozostałych graczy, w związku z obecnością Mibuchiego, Murasakibary i Hayamy. Pierwszy kosz należał do Kagamiego, po tym jak udało mu się z sukcesem zablokować wsad Aomine. Obaj silni skrzydłowi piorunowali się wzrokiem, zanim zajęli swoje pozycje, a ich oczy zostawiały za sobą niebieskie i czerwone smugi.

\- Minęło dopiero dziesięć sekund meczu, a już czuć cholerną presję – zauważył Wakamatsu, nie odwracając wzroku od boiska.

\- Ci dwaj to prawdziwe potwory – mruknął Susa. – Prawie się cieszę, że żaden z nich nie jest w naszej drużynie.

\- Nie są jedynymi potworami na boisku – powiedział Ootsubo, patrząc na Murasakibarę, który stał pod koszem.

\- Dziwię się, że nie próbował zablokować Aomine – skomentował Takao.

\- To dlatego, że wiedział, że Taiga sobie poradzi – odpowiedział Himuro, na co kilku pozostałych graczy uniosło brwi.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Murasakibara naprawdę ufa Kagamiemu, mimo że nigdy ze sobą nie grali? – spytał środkowy Shuutoku, ale Himuro pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się cicho, podczas gdy reszta zawodników z Yosen prychnęła na to pytanie.

\- On jest po prostu cholernie leniwy – odparli wszyscy naraz, a przy twarzach pozostałych licealistów pojawiły się kropelki.

\- To nawet nie jest oficjalny mecz, więc znając Atsushiego, dostarczy minimum wymaganego wysiłku, żeby wygrać.

\- I żeby uniknąć kija trenerki – dodał Fukui.

\- To raczej… osobliwy sposób na trening – zaobserwował Takao.

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, przeciwko komu gra, jestem całkiem pewny, że Atsushi wkrótce weźmie grę na poważnie – powiedział Himuro.

\- No, grają przeciwko cholernie dobrej drużynie – przytaknął Susa.

\- Tak, ale prawdę mówiąc, chodziło mi bardziej o Kiyoshiego, niż o całą drużynę. Atsushi wciąż chowa do niego urazę, szczególnie po Pucharze Zimowym. Nawet teraz, kiedy wspomniałem o Seirin, zaczął miewać mordercze zamiary wobec Kiyoshiego.

\- Jest jeszcze bardziej dziecinny, niż myślałem – powiedział Wakamatsu.

\- Czy wszyscy tacy nie jesteśmy? – uśmiechnął się Himuro. – Ale przyznaję, że Atsushi jest poziom wyżej.

Takao odwrócił się do Midorimy: - W gimnazjum też taki był?

\- Naturalnie. To było dość irytujące. To, i jego nawyk jedzenia, kiedy tylko mógł, nawet w trakcie treningu.

\- Biedny Shin-chan, to musiało być dla ciebie ciężkie, gra z takim leniwym kolesiem – drażnił Midorimę Takao, pochylając się w jego stronę i mierzwiąc mu włosy. Zielonowłosy nastolatek podskoczył nieco, ale tylko zacmokał z irytacją, zamiast odtrącić rękę. Takao zauważył z rozbawieniem, że jego policzki były lekko różowe. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zostanie sam na sam ze swoim asem, żeby podokuczać mu jeszcze bardziej, a może zrobić też kilka innych rzeczy.

Mecz trwał dalej i zgodnie z przewidywaniami Himuro, nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim Murasakibara przeszedł do ofensywy i natarł na Kiyoshiego.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo porywczy – zauważył z uśmiechem środkowy Seirin, przygotowując się do zablokowania Murasakibary.

\- Zmiażdżę cię tu i teraz – zagroził mu drugi chłopak swoim naturalnie leniwym głosem.

\- W takim razie zabawmy się trochę! – Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kiedy Murasakibara usłyszał ostatnie zdanie, poniosło go i przekozłował piłkę obok Kiyoshiego w błyskawicznym tempie jak na jego imponującą posturę. W pół sekundy znalazł się w powietrzu, gotowy do wsadu. Jednak na swojej drodze nie napotkał tylko Kiyoshiego, lecz również Aomine. To, co się stało później trwało zaledwie kilka sekund i trzeba było mieć wyszkolone oczy, by wyraźne zobaczyć całą akcję.

Piłka została zablokowana przez Aomine, zanim zdążyła wpaść do kosza i złapana przez Pazur Imadła Kiyoshiego, a następnie podana do Kasamatsu. Przynajmniej tak wszyscy myśleli, zanim uświadomili sobie, że Kagami zabrał piłkę kapitanowi Kaijou i już biegł w stronę kosza.

\- Jakbym miał ci na to pozwolić! – krzyknął Aomine, biegnąc za Kagamim. Chłopak zrobił zmyłkę raz, potem dwa, a następnie trzy razy, ale to nie wystarczyło, żeby oszukać Aomine, który zabrał mu piłkę i pobiegł w drugą stronę, gdzie czekał już na niego Murasakibara.

\- Hayama! Nakamura! – Imayoshi zawołał kolegów z drużyny, którzy szybko ustawili się w defensywie przeciwko Aomine.

\- Tch, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, _kapitanie_. – Aomine uśmiechnął się ironicznie, skacząc do tyłu i rzucając piłką w tak beztroski sposób, że było to prawie nielegalne.

Wpadłaby, gdyby nie mur w postaci Murasakibary. Jednak stało się coś niespodziewanego: Miyaji zdołał zakraść się za olbrzyma Yosen i przechwycić piłkę, a następnie podał ją Mibuchiemu, który w końcu zdobył trzy punkty, zasługując tym sam na zwycięski okrzyk drużyny.

\- Łał! To było świetne! – zagwizdał Moriyama.

\- Właśnie tego się spodziewałem po meczu z tyloma członkami Pokolenia Cudów i Niekoronowanych Królów! To było zajebiste! – ryknął Hayakawa z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem.

\- Hah! Dobra robota, Mibuchi! – przytaknął Nebuya z satysfakcją.

\- Aominecchi tak fajnie tam wyglądał! I Kagamicchi też, i Murasakibaracchi, ale Aominecchi był najlepszy! – krzyczał Kise z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Brzmisz jak jedna z twoich fanek, Kise. Odrażające – powiedział Moriyama.

\- Ale, ale, ale to Aominecchi! Spójrz jak robi zmyłkę! I spójrz jak robi wsad! I spójrz jak—

\- Myślę, że wszyscy zrozumieli, Ryouta – odezwał się nagle Akashi i mimo że jego głos był jak zwykle spokojny, Kise zamarł w miejscu.

\- Ach… Przepraszam, Akashicchi, trochę mnie poniosło – przeprosił. Akashi przyjął przeprosiny skinięciem głowy.

\- Właściwie uważam, że Kagami-kun wygląda lepiej – odezwał się ktoś nagle, przez co wszyscy podskoczyli.

\- Kurokocchi! Byłeś tam! – Kise obrócił głowę na lewo, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy zawodnicy Seirin.

\- Byłem tam przez cały czas – odparł prawie mechanicznie zawodnik widmo.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że Kagamicchi wygląda lepiej? Oczywiście, że Aominecchi jest dużo fajniejszy.

\- Kagami-kun pierwszy zdobył punkty, a ostatni rzut Aomine-kun został zablokowany.

\- Mimo wszystko bezkształtne rzuty Aominecchiego są dużo bardziej niesamowite!

\- Przestaniecie? – warknął oschle Hyuuga. – Obaj wyglądają świetnie, więc skupcie się już na meczu. – Kiedy Kise i Kuroko spojrzeli na niego upiornie, ściągnął brwi: - Co?

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że uważasz, że Aominecchi i Kagamicchi wyglądają świetnie – powtórzył ozięble Kise.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś nimi zainteresowany, Hyuuga-senpai? – zapytał spokojnie Kuroko, lecz w jego głosie było coś szczególnie przerażającego.

\- Powiedziałem to tylko po to, żebyście zamknęli mordy! Naprawdę mnie nie obchodzi jak oni wyglądają – odparował Hyuuga, coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Poważnie, możecie się po prostu zamknąć i oglądać mecz? – interweniował Fukui. – Możecie się kłócić później, jeśli chcecie.

To, razem z ostrzegawczymi spojrzeniami od trenerów – i przytłaczającą obecnością Akashiego, wystarczyło, żeby zamilkli.

Izuki nachylił się do Kuroko i wyszeptał: - Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem.

\- Czego, Izuki-san?

\- Cóż, tak nagle wypaliłeś, że Kagami wygląda lepiej i w ogóle.

\- Ja tylko powiedziałem prawdę.

\- Mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Myślałem, że masz raczej skłonność do bronienia Aomine, z racji tego, że był twoim pierwszym Światłem i tak dalej.

\- Ale Kagami-kun jest moim obecnym Światłem. Liczy się bardziej.

\- To brzmiało prawie uroczo.

\- Woah, patrzcie! Murasakibara też wszedł w Zone! – Hayakawa wskazał na asa Yosen, którego otaczała ta sama przytłaczająca aura, co Aomine i Kagamiego, a jego oczy świeciły się na fioletowo.

\- Cholera, mam nadzieję, że ta trójka nie zniszczy boiska czy coś – powiedział Takao, na którym zrobiło to wrażenie. – Prawie się cieszę, że w tej chwili nie gram.

\- To już jest coś, kiedy Kagami i Aomine są w Zone w tym samym czasie, ale teraz, kiedy doszedł do nich Murasakibara, to będzie genialne widowisko – skomentował Koganei, nie mogąc ukryć swojego oczywistego podekscytowania meczem.

\- Ale trochę żal mi innych. Sami czują się prawie jak widzowie – zauważył Fukui, a kilka osób mu przytaknęło.

\- Cóż, tego się można było spodziewać w takim doborze drużyn – powiedział Takao. – Ale nie lekceważyłbym Niekoronowanych Królów. Szczególnie Żelaznego Serca – dodał, odwracając się do zawodników Seirin.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak, nienawidzi tego – mruknął Hyuuga, patrząc na Kiyoshiego.

\- Wygląda na to, że jak zawsze dobrze się bawi – zauważył Susa. – Nie wiem jak może to robić z tymi potworami wokół siebie.

\- Widzieliśmy gorsze – odparł tylko Hyuuga, przypominając sobie nagle bolesną potyczkę z Teiko.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, Mibuchi i Hayama też wyglądają, jakby się dobrze bawili – powiedział Moriyama. – Ooch, świetne podanie, kapitanie! – krzyknął, kiedy Kasamatsu podał do Aomine, który chwilę później zdobył punkt.

\- Tak! To dla ciebie, Aominecchi! – wrzasnął Kise. – Aominecchiiiii! Dobra robota! – pomachał do asa Touou, który raczył spojrzeć na niego prze sekundę, zanim z powrotem skupił się na meczu. Kise przybrał niesamowicie smutny wyraz twarzy i wyglądał, jakby miał się popłakać.

\- Masz szczęście, że kapitan gra w meczu, bo inaczej uderzyłby cię za takie wrzaski – powiedział Moriyama.

\- Jednak to dość imponujące. Aomine udało się zdobyć punkty, mimo że miał przeciwko sobie Murasakibarę i Kagamiego – zaobserwował Liu.

\- Czy mi się wydaje czy ci dwaj się kłócą? – Izuki uniósł brew.

Na boisku, Kagami i Murasakibara faktycznie się o coś sprzeczali, najprawdopodobniej było to związane z ostatnią porażką w zablokowaniu Aomine. Zamiast ich powstrzymać, Imayoshi i Hayama uznali tę scenę za wyjątkowo zabawną, podczas gdy Nakamura tylko westchnął, kręcąc głową. Nawet Masako – która była sędzią w tym meczu – wyglądała na dość ostrożną, kiedy próbowała ich uspokoić. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo co może zrobić dwóch chłopaków, którzy weszli w Zone i są niemalże dwa razy wyżsi od ciebie.

\- Stanąłeś mi na drodze – powiedział groźnie Murasakibara.

\- Nie, to ty stanąłeś mi na drodze – odciął się Kagami. – Do mnie należy powstrzymywanie Aomine.

\- Do mnie należy obrona kosza.

\- Zrobił wsad zaraz przed twoim nosem!

\- Dlatego, że stałeś mi na drodze!

\- Nie stałem!

\- Stałeś!

Rzucali sobie pełne wściekłości spojrzenia i było to o wiele bardziej przerażające niż zwykle, ponieważ nadal byli w Zone. Presja na boisku zwiększyła się dziesięciokrotnie i niektórzy mogliby przysiąc, że ziemia się zatrzęsła, kiedy dwóch asów rzucało sobie wyzwania.

Siedzący na ławce Himuro patrzył na tę scenę z widocznym rozbawieniem – i był prawdopodobnie jedynym, który to robił. Okamura ściągnął brwi.

\- Nawet trenerka nie do końca sobie z nimi radzi.

\- Nie obwiniam jej – uśmiechnął się Himuro.

\- Może byłoby miło poprosić Akashiego, żeby coś zrobił? – szepnął Fukui do Nebuyi, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- On nie jest niańką.

\- Co zrobiłeś, że Murasakibara się ciebie słucha? – zapytał Izuki Himuro.

\- Często mnie o to pytają i szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę nie wiem. Może to mój wrodzony urok? – zażartował Himuro.

\- Więc może mógłbyś spróbować go teraz użyć, zanim ci dwaj się pozabijają – zadrwił Okamura, nie spodziewając się, że Himuro naprawdę weźmie to na poważnie.

\- Przypuszczam że mógłbym spróbować. – Wstał. – Taiga! Atsushi! – zawołał. – Powodzenia we współpracy! – powiedział z promiennym uśmiechem.

Kagami i Murasakibara obrócili głowy na dźwięk swoich imion i jak za sprawą magicznego zaklęcia, wstrzymali kłótnię – aczkolwiek niechętnie.

\- Zrobię dla ciebie wyjątek, ale tylko dlatego, że Tatsuya tego chce – mruknął Kagami. – Ale lepiej nie wchodź mi znowu w drogę.

\- Zmiażdżyłbym ci głowę, gdyby nie Muro-chin – odciął się Murasakibara.

Siedzący na widowni licealiści patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na Himuro, który chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie dokonał cudu, którym było poskromienie dwóch potworów samym – chociaż olśniewającym – uśmiechem.

\- O co do cholery chodziło z tym pokrzepiającym uśmiechem? – skrzywił się Hyuuga.

\- No, był zdecydowanie zbyt pokrzepiający – zgodził się Fukui.

\- Z takim uśmiechem mógłby mieć u stóp zarówno kobiety, jak i facetów – zażartował Takao.

\- Myślę, że masz tu jakąś konkurencję, Kise. – Moriyama ze współczuciem poklepał po ramieniu swojego kolegę z drużyny. Chłopak wydął wargi.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Ja też mogę być bardzo pokrzepiający!

\- Więc tak załatwiasz sprawy, huh? – powiedział Izuki do Himuro z nutką podziwu w głosie. Rzucający obrońca Yosen wyglądał na coraz bardziej zmieszanego.

\- C-Cóż, Taiga i Atsushi nie są tacy trudni w obsłudze. Słuchają się, jeśli się ich ładnie o to poprosi – bronił się, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Jak niby mieliśmy ładnie poprosić Murasakibarę, żeby dał nam rano cukierka? – zadrwił Takao.

\- Albo jak niby mamy ładnie poprosić Kagamiego, żeby dogadał się z naszym psem? – dodał Izuki.

\- To co innego. Taiga nie znosi psów, a Atsushi bardzo broni swoich przekąsek – wyjaśnił Himuro. – Ale o wszystko inne możecie ich prosić, a oni to zrobią.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś był z nimi bardzo blisko, nazywając ich po imieniu i tak dalej – zauważył Susa, na co Himuro zachichotał.

\- Tak przypuszczam. Ach, mecz toczy się dalej – szybko zmienił temat na to, co działo się na boisku.

Mimo że był to jedynie trening, atmosfera na boisku i na ławkach była taka sama jak na oficjalnych finałach NBA. Gdy tylko któraś z drużyn zdobywała punkt, druga drużyna nadrabiała zaległości. Między akcjami prawie nie było przerw i wszystkich dziwił fakt, że zawodnicy nadal byli w stanie utrzymać się na pozycji. Za każdym razem, kiedy Kagami robi wsad, Aomine rewanżował mu się sekundę później. Za każdym razem, kiedy Kiyoshi obronił kosz, Murasakibara upewniał się, że następnym razem wrzuci piłkę do kosza. Ostatecznie wygrała drużyna Imayoshiego, zdobywając punkt w ostatniej sekundzie meczu.

\- To był piekielnie dobry mecz! – Riko klasnęła w dłonie.

\- I udało mi się zebrać trochę znakomitych danych – przytaknęła Momoi. – Aaach, ale Dai-chan nie wygląda na szczęśliwego – zachichotała.

Faktycznie, chłopak miał obrażoną minę, kiedy szarpnął za ręcznik, który zaoferował mu Kise, przysięgając, że później wpierdoli Kagamiemu.

\- Grałeś świetnie, Aominecchi! – próbował rozweselić go Kise. – Proszę, napij się wody!

\- No kurwa zajebiście – warknął silny skrzydłowy Touou, kiedy chwycił butelkę wody bez słowa podziękowania i wypił ją do dna. Ocierając usta, spojrzał na butelkę ze ściągniętymi brwiami: - Hej, to nie moja butelka.

Kise pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jest moja!

\- Dlaczego kurwa dałeś mi swoją?

To pytanie sprawiło, że Kise oblał się rumieńcem i odwrócił wzrok, jak onieśmielona dziewczyna. – C-Cóż, no wiesz! – wyjąkał, maskując swoje zakłopotanie uśmiechem. Aomine uniósł brew.

\- Nie, nie wiem – warknął zirytowany.

\- Myślę, że to jest to, co nazywają „pośrednim pocałunkiem" – Kuroko nagle pojawił się znikąd. Naturalnie dwóch pozostałych graczy podskoczyło, ale byli zbyt przyzwyczajeni do tego typu sytuacji, by cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć. Zamiast tego, twarz Kise przybrała głęboki odcień czerwieni, a Aomine patrzył się to na niego, to na Kuroko z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Następnie zacmokał:

\- Tch, jesteś głupi? – mruknął, pstrykając Kise w czoło. – Dlaczego kurwa chciałeś dostać pośredni pocałunek, jeśli możesz dostać bezpośredni?

\- Aominecchi!

\- Jesteś naprawdę bezwstydny, Aomine-kun. Ale proszę, powstrzymaj się przed zrobieniem tu czegoś nieprzyzwoitego – powiedział Kuroko, a na czole Aomine wyskoczyła żyła.

\- Tetsu, zamknij się albo naprawdę cię uderzę.

\- Proszę, nie bij mnie. Muszę być w formie na popołudniowej grze. A teraz wybaczcie, ale wydaje mi się, że biorę udział w następnym meczu.

\- Nieważne. – Aomine przewrócił oczami ze złością, a Kise zachichotał cicho.

Kawałek dalej Himuro klepał Murasakibarę po głowie.

\- Gratuluję zwycięstwa, Atsushi – powiedział.

\- To nic takiego – odparł olbrzym bez emocji, a przynajmniej chciał, żeby to tak zabrzmiało, ale Himuro wiedział lepiej.

\- Cieszę się, że współpracowałeś z Taigą.

Murasakibara skrzywił się na dźwięk tego imienia. – Nie współpracuję z nim. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że mnie o to prosiłeś.

\- Mimo wszystko, dobra robota. I zemściłeś się na Kiyoshim, prawda?

\- Hmm – przytaknął środkowy Yosen, zanim zacisnął pięści. – Ale wciąż wygląda na śmiesznie szczęśliwego, mimo że właśnie przegrał. To mnie wkurza.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Atsushi – zaśmiał się Himuro. – Chodź, usiądźmy z innymi.

\- Ach, Muro-chin, zaczekaj.

\- O co chodzi?

Murasakibara poszperał w swojej torbie i wyciągnął z niej małego cukierka. I ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Himuro, podał mu go. To wydawało się takie nierealne, że Himuro z początku nie zareagował, dopóki kolega z drużyny nie wcisnął mu go w rękę.

\- Dla ciebie – powiedział niepotrzebnie.

Himuro natychmiast położył dłoń na czole Murasakibary, panikując przez sekundę. – Atsushi, dobrze się czujesz? Dostałeś udaru?

\- Nie. Dlaczego?

\- No cóż, dlatego, że właśnie dałeś mi cukierka, a ja nawet o niego nie prosiłem.

Ale fioletowowłosy nastolatek tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w stronę ławek, na których siedziała reszta drużyny. Himuro spojrzał na cukierka w swojej dłoni.

Był brzoskwiniowy.

* * *

W momencie, gdy zaczęła się gra w chowanego, na niebie pojawiło się kilka jasnoszarych chmur, ale nie było żadnych oznak deszczu i dzięki temu gorący dzień trochę się ochłodził.

\- Kuroko, poważnie, powiedz mi, gdzie się dzisiaj schowasz – powiedział Kagami.

\- To byłoby oszustwo, Kagami-kun – odparł uprzejmie Kuroko. – Chociaż przyznaję, że byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie znalazł.

\- Dlaczego on? – nadąsał się Koganei. – W przeciwieństwie do nas, Kagami naprawdę lubi biegać. Prawda, Mitobe? – zapytał swojego sąsiada, który skinął głową.

Kuroko pokręcił głową. – Tu nie chodzi o bieganie. Chodziło mi o to, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko spędzeniu nocy z Kagamim-kun.

Koganei zakrztusił się, słysząc te słowa, podczas gdy Mitobe wyglądał na średnio zaskoczonego, a Kagami… cóż, Kagami cofnął się w szoku, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona jak pomidor.

\- N-Nie mów tego w ten sposób, idioto! – udało mu się wyjąkać. – To brzmiało dziwnie, to brzmiało totalnie dziwnie!

\- Ale to prawda – odparł beznamiętnie Kuroko, co nie pomogło Kagamiemu w odzyskaniu spokoju.

\- Jezu, przygotujcie się do gry! – powiedział ostro silny skrzydłowy Seirin, piorunując wzrokiem pozostałych członków drużyny, którzy z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech. – Zamknijcie mordy! Przecież wiecie, że Kuroko jest dziwakiem! – warknął na nich.

\- A więc ten „dziwak" będzie się już zbierał – powiedział Kuroko, a z jego neutralnego tonu trudno było wywnioskować czy był obrażony, czy też nie.

\- Ach, dobra robota, Kagami. Teraz go wkurzyłeś.

\- Huh? Nie, czekaj! Nie to miałem na myśli! – zawołał za swoim Cieniem Kagami, ale chłopak już poszedł do Riko, która miała dać mu sygnał, żeby się schował. Kagami podrapał się po głowie z westchnięciem: - Chyba będę musiał przeprosić później.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie padać. – Izuki podniósł głowę, patrząc na pochmurne niebo. – Myślałem, że w prognozie pogody powiedzieli, że przez cały tydzień ma być słonecznie.

\- Nie powiem nie odrobinie chłodu – powiedział wesoło Kiyoshi. – Szczególnie po porannym meczu.

\- Murasakibara naprawdę cię dorwał, huh? – Izuki poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Myślę, że bez was w pobliżu, nie jestem w stanie go pokonać – zaśmiał się Kiyoshi.

\- Ach! Gra się zaczęła! – przerwał im Koganei. Po usłyszeniu gwizdka wszyscy zawodnicy patrzyli z uwagą jak niebieskowłosa postać znika w lesie.

\- Zobaczmy, kto go dzisiaj znajdzie – powiedziała Riko.

\- Dziwię się, że Akashi jeszcze go nie znalazł – skomentował Takeuchi. – Myślałem, że skoro to był jego pomysł, miał opracowany jakiś plan. Co o tym sądzisz, Shirogane?

Trener Rakuzanu pokręcił głową. – To, co chodzi mu po głowie jest poza moim zasięgiem. Nie jestem nawet pewny czy w tym stanie rzeczy ma jakikolwiek plan, co jest… najbardziej zaskakujące.

Minęły trzy minuty i Riko dała sygnał licealistom, żeby zaczęli poszukiwania.

\- Wyglądają na bardziej zaangażowanych niż poprzednio – zauważyła Masako.

\- Dzisiaj nie jest tak gorąco, więc może dlatego. Albo po prostu nie chcą biegać dwudziestu kilometrów – odpowiedziała Momoi, zanim głośno westchnęła. – Szkoda, że nie mogę wziąć w tym udziału i znaleźć mojego Tet-chan jako pierwsza. To takie niesprawiedliwe.

\- Przestań codziennie narzekać, Momoi – skarcił ją Harasawa, a dziewczyna znowu westchnęła.

W tym samym czasie, w lesie trwały aktywne jak nigdy poszukiwania. To tyczyło się wszystkich, poza kilkoma osobami. Aomine ziewnął, chowając ręce do kieszeni i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby mu się śpieszyło.

\- Nie zamierzasz spróbować znaleźć dzisiaj Kuroko? – zapytał Kise, wieszając się na ramieniu Aomine.

\- Jestem zbyt leniwy. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nikt nie zabrania ci go szukać.

\- Zbyt leniwy? Będziesz musiał przebiec dziś dwadzieścia kilometrów, jeśli go nie znajdziesz, wiesz o tym.

\- Pominę połowę drogi czy coś.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Dlaczego, doniesiesz na mnie?

\- Nie, ale to mimo wszystko oszustwo!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, nie jestem fanatykiem biegania jak Kagami. A przy okazji, puść mnie, jest za gorąco.

\- Eeh? Ale dzisiaj jest chłodniej – odparł Kise, ściskając ramię Aomine jeszcze mocniej. – Poza tym, teraz, kiedy się już spotykamy, będziesz musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Tch, nawet przed tym byłeś cholernie przylepny. To irytujące.

Z posępną miną as Kaijou niechętnie puścił ramię Aomine. Pochylił głowę i z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył czoło. Aomine zauważył to i przewrócił oczami. Złapał blondyna za podbródek i objął jego usta swoimi. Kiedy się odsunął, policzki Kise były znacznie gorętsze, a chłopak nie patrzył mu w oczy.

\- C-Co ci się nagle stało? – wyjąkał.

\- Hah? Musze mieć jakiś powód?

\- Cóż, n-nie, ale…

\- Powiedz, Kise. Co chcesz teraz robić? – spytał Aomine z oczywistą obojętnością wobec stanu blondyna.

\- C-Co masz na myśli? - Kise zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Pytam cię co chcesz teraz robić. Powiedziałem, że nie szukam Tetsu, bo to zbyt męczące. Ale to nie oznacza, że musisz ze mną zostać.

\- Eeh? Oczywiście, że z tobą zostaję! To znaczy, jasne, chcę złapać Kurokocchiego, a-ale wolę zostać z tobą. – Ostatnia część zdania była niewyraźnym mamrotaniem.

\- Hm? Co to było? – Na twarzy Aomine pojawił się uśmieszek. Dokuczanie Kise zawsze było jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć. – Nie do końca zrozumiałem ostatnią część.

\- P-Powiedziałem, że wolę zostać z tobą, ty głupi Aominecchi! – powtórzył zarumieniony Kise.

\- Kogo nazywasz „głupim", idioto! – warknął Aomine, zanim zacmokał. Szybkie spojrzenie na chłopaka uświadomiło mu, że znowu trochę się dąsał. – Tak czy siak, jeśli nie szukamy Tetsu, równie dobrze możemy znaleźć coś do roboty dla zabicia czasu.

\- A co proponujesz? – zapytał marudnie Kise.

\- Hmm, nie mam pojęcia – odparł silny skrzydłowy tonem, który sugerował, że w rzeczywistości było dokładnie na odwrót.

Drapieżny uśmiech, którym obdarzył Kise, kiedy nagle przyszpilił go do drzewa i przebiegł językiem po jego wargach był na to wystarczającym dowodem.

* * *

Misdirection Kuroko działało bardzo dobrze. Jednak chłopak poczuł się lekko rozczarowany, kiedy cała drużyna Seirin minęła go bez dostrzeżenia jego osoby. Być może naturalnie zlewał się z olbrzymią skałą, na której siedział? Patrzył jak plecy Kagamiego coraz bardziej się od niego oddalają i westchnął w duchu. No naprawdę, jego Światło było takie niesłowne. Był taki bezużyteczny poza meczami? Kuroko znowu westchnął.

\- Bakagami-kun – wymamrotał, bardziej jako fakt, niż zarzut.

\- Wiem jak się czujesz, Kuroko. Mój młodszy brat potrafi być czasem taki niesforny – usłyszał za sobą współczujący głos.

Odwracając się, Kuroko zobaczył uśmiechającego się do niego Himuro.

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy zwycięzcę.


	5. Noc 3: Cukierkowa katastrofa (Część 2)

**Cukierkowa katastrofa (Część 2)**

* * *

\- Jak u licha udało ci się go znaleźć, Tatsuya? – warknął Kagami z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się przed zajazdem, żeby przygotować się do biegania.

\- Chyba miałem szczęście? – Himuro uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Miłego biegania, Taiga.

\- Muro-chin – zawołał go leniwy głos. Himuro się odwrócił.

\- O co chodzi, Atsushi?

\- Podziękuj mi – zażądał środkowy Yosen.

\- Za co?

\- Za cukierka.

\- Jakiego cukier—Och, tamtego! Czy już ci nie podziękowałem?

Murasakibara pokręcił głową i wymamrotał coś, a Himuro przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Przepraszam, nie słyszę cię dobrze – powiedział przepraszająco.

Usłyszał kolejne mamrotanie, ale tym razem był w stanie wyłapać słowa „Skorpion" i „szczęśliwy przedmiot" i rozpromienił się, kiedy zrozumiał o co chłopakowi chodziło.

\- Och! Racja. Dzisiaj rano przyszło do ciebie po to kilka osób, prawda? Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem Skorpionem?

Wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Poważnie, dziwi mnie jak możesz znieść faceta, który prawie w ogóle się nie odzywa – zadrwił Kagami.

\- Hah? Mówiłeś coś, brwiasty? – Murasakibara spojrzał groźnie na Kagamiego.

\- Jak mnie do cholery nazwałeś?

\- Już dobrze, już dobrze. Przestańcie. – Himuro wszedł między chłopaków. – Odwrócił się do Kagamiego. – Taiga, nie prowokuj Atsushiego. – Następnie do Murasakibary. – I Atsushi, nie nazywaj go tak, OK?

Obaj niechętnie przytaknęli, po czym postanowili się ignorować. Zauważywszy to, Himuro westchnął cicho, ale na twarzy miał wymalowane czyste rozbawienie. Pogłaskał Murasakibarę po włosach.

\- Dziękuję za szczęśliwy przedmiot, Atsushi.

Cała ta scena nie przeszła niezauważona. Nie daleko od nich kilku licealistów patrzyło na Himuro z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie, nieważne jak wiele razy to widzę, po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć jak udaje mu się nakłonić Murasakibarę, żeby go słuchał. – Fukui pokręcił głową.

\- No, pamiętasz wcześniejszy mecz? – przypomniał mu Moriyama.

\- Nie jestem pewny, kto jest straszniejszy: Himuro czy Murasakibara – powiedział Hyuuga.

\- Zgadzam się – przytaknął Takao. – W każdym razie odłóżmy to na bok, chyba powinniśmy przygotować się do biegu? Ludzie, przebiegnięcie dwudziestu kilometrów zajmie nam dwie godziny. Mam nadzieję, że zaraz zacznie padać. Może wtedy trenerzy odwołają bieg.

\- No cóż, to nie jest niemożliwe – Izuki spojrzał w górę. Chmury były ciemniejsze i było ich więcej. Zasłaniały promienie słońca i zapewniały wytchnienie od nieznośnego gorąca. – Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie będą kazali nam biegać w deszczu. A w ogóle to na co czekamy? Jeśli mamy biec dwie godziny, powinniśmy już zacząć.

\- Trenerzy o czymś rozmawiają. – Miyaji dołączył do rozmowy. – Podobno nie wszyscy wrócili.

\- Hmmm, Kuroko jest tam, więc to nie on – powiedział Hyuuga.

\- To Aomine i Kise – powiedzieli jednocześnie Takao i Izuki, zanim spojrzeli na siebie i wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu. Takao uniósł dłoń w stronę Izukiego.

\- Piątka dla Sokolego Oka! – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- I dla Jastrzębiego Oka! – Izuki odwzajemnił gest.

\- Co oni, jacyś nowi bracia czy co? – powiedział Miyaji ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- W każdym razie, Aomine i Kise? Co ci dwaj robią? – Hyuuga ściągnął brwi, patrząc na drużyny Touou i Kaijou. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby nie mieli już więcej wskazówek dotyczących zniknięcia asów, ale nikt nie wydawał się być tym naprawdę zaniepokojony.

\- W lesie nie ma żadnych wilków, prawda? – zapytał Moriyama, na co Kasamatsu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedy ten idiota wróci, wetrę mu mordę w ziemię – odparł kapitan. – To go nauczy, żeby się nie spóźniać.

\- Myślę, że Kise prędzej zostanie zjedzony przez wilki niż w ogóle pomyśli o powrocie – szepnął Moriyama do Nakamury, który przytaknął.

\- Aomine pewnie gdzieś zasnął, sukinsyn – burknął Wakamatsu. – Poważnie, nienawidzę go.

\- Przepraszam, że go nie pilnowałem! Bardzo przepraszam! – przepraszał nieodzownie Sakurai, kłaniając się kilkukrotnie swoim kolegom z drużyny. Wakamatsu walnął go w głowę.

\- Przestań to robić, poważnie! Jesteś tak samo irytujący jak Aomine! – warknął.

\- Przepraszam, że żyję!

\- No już, już. Uspokójmy się trochę, dobrze? – interweniował Imayoshi. – Wątpię, żeby tym dwóm stało się coś poważnego, to duzi chłopcy.

\- No, pewnie niedługo wrócą. Lepiej, żeby wrócili. Nie chcę późno skończyć biegać – dodał Susa.

Minęła kolejna minuta, podczas której większość licealistów zaczęło się niecierpliwić, a trenerzy już zgodzili się na to, żeby zaczęli biegać, zamiast czekać dłużej.

\- Pójdę poszukać Ki-chan i Dai-chan – zaoferowała Momoi.

\- Pójdę z tobą – przytaknął Harasawa.

\- Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – powiedziała Riko, wskazując palcem na wejście do lasu, z którego wychodziły dwie znajome postaci, ani trochę się nie śpiesząc.

\- No kurwa najwyższy czas – wymamrotał Kasamatsu, podczas gdy kilku zawodników również okazało swoją irytację.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy Kise wygląda trochę… dziwnie? – Takao uniósł brew.

\- Bili się ze sobą czy co? – Izuki ściągnął brwi. – Ich ubrania wyglądają na pomięte.

\- Wątpię. Ale Kise wygląda trochę dziwnie – powiedział Kagami. – Może się zranił albo coś i Aomine mu pomógł.

Ale w tej chwili Momoi podeszła do pary szybkim krokiem i wygłosiła kazanie. Aomine prawie nie słuchał, a Kise… cóż, Kise tylko patrzył na swoje stopy z wyraźnym rumieńcem na policzkach.

\- Poważnie, co wy robiliście? Gra skończyła się pół godziny temu! – skarciła ich różowowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Daj mi spokój, Satsuki. Zgubiliśmy się – odpowiedział Aomine, którego ani trochę to nie obchodziło.

\- Jakbym miała w to uwierzyć! I dlaczego wasze ubrania są wilgotne?

To pytanie wywołało u Kise niespodziewaną reakcję: oblał się rumieńcem i jeszcze intensywniej wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. Zauważywszy to, Aomine uśmiechnął się znacząco i wzruszył ramionami:

\- Pobrudziliśmy sobie koszulki, więc umyłem je trochę w rzece. – Ale Momoi już nie słuchała, przyglądając się zawodnikowi Kaijou. Położyła mu rękę na czole:

\- Ki-chan, co się dzieje? Masz gorączkę? Jesteś cały czerwony! Nie powinieneś nosić wilgotnych ubrań, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz jest gorą—

Coś mokrego spadło jej na nos i skrzywiła się. Sekundę później kilka kropli deszczu uderzyło w ziemię i w ciągu minuty zamieniły się w porządną ulewę, zmuszając wszystkich do szybkiego schronienia się w zajeździe. Niebo w mgnieniu oka znacznie pociemniało.

Riko zrobiła kwaśną minę. – Tego nie było w planach. Jestem pewna, że w prognozie pogody mówili, że w tym tygodniu nie będzie padało.

\- Prognoza nie zawsze się sprawdza. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że to wkrótce się uspokoi – powiedział Harasawa. – Szkoda, że w budynku nie ma sali treningowej.

\- Możemy kazać im biegać jutro dwa razy, żeby nadrobić zaległości za dziś – zasugerowała Masako. – Chociaż przypuszczam, że to byłoby trochę zbyt wiele, nawet dla nich – dodała, patrząc na tłum zawodników.

\- Gdyby to był tylko mały deszczyk, bieganie byłoby wykonalne – wymamrotała Riko. W tym samym momencie wszystkich oślepił błysk światła wraz z głośnym grzmotem. – Cholerna burza.

\- Na razie poczekajmy i zobaczmy, czy przestanie padać – powiedziała Momoi, mimo że brzmiała nieprzekonywująco.

Po trzydziestu minutach pogoda była nadal taka sama. Sześciu trenerów zgodziło się, że dalsze czekanie było bezsensowne i że i tak było zbyt ciemno, żeby wyjść na dwór. Ogłoszenie, że dzień się skończył zostało powitanie kilkoma wiwatami i gwizdami, chociaż było kilku – zwłaszcza Kagami - którzy w związku z tym głośno narzekali. Minus był taki, że zawodnicy musieli sami przygotować kolację, a ci, którzy nie potrafili gotować musieli zmywać naczynia.

\- Kiedy wyjątkowo udało mi się złapać Kuroko, nie mogę nawet cieszyć się waszym bieganiem – westchnął Himuro.

\- Jesteś cwany, Muro-chin – powiedział Murasakibara z krakersem w ustach. – Co zamierzasz teraz robić? Do kolacji zostały jeszcze dwie godziny.

\- Masz na myśli, zanim będziemy musieli przygotować kolację. Chyba gorące źródła.

\- Hmmm, w takim razie pójdę z tobą.

* * *

\- Satsuki, pozwól na słówko. – Były tylko dwie osoby, które wołały ją po imieniu, a ponieważ ten głos nie należał do Aomine…

\- Hm? O co chodzi? – spytała różowowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Chciałbym się dowiedzieć jakie jest ulubione danie Furihaty Koukiego.

Przez sekundę Momoi wyglądała na zaskoczoną, lecz po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się znaczący uśmiech.

\- Pozwól, że sprawdzę – powiedziała, przewracając kartki swojej własnej encyklopedii. – Furihata… Jest. To oyakodon.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo! – Momoi uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Powodzenia!

* * *

W gorących źródłach dla mężczyzn panował nieustanny hałas, jak każdego wieczoru. Na szczęście były tam trzy wielkie baseny i dlatego parne miejsce nie było zbyt zatłoczone. Podczas gdy niektórzy leniuchowali w gorącej wodzie, inni pływali na środku basenu, tylko po to, by zostać zatopionymi przez kolegę z drużyny, co skutkowało pluskiem wody i kapitanami wrzeszczącymi o przywrócenie porządku.

Basen dzielony między Yosen i Rakuzanem był o dziwo najbardziej cichy, a obecność Akashiego była prawdopodobnie jednym z powodów, dla którego tak właśnie było. Chłopak był zanurzony w wodzie do klatki piersiowej. Miał skrzyżowane ramiona i opierał się o krawędź basenu z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby medytował. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby przejmował się Hayamą, który dźgał, szturchał i klepał Mayuzumiego, żeby jakoś zareagował, albo Mibuchim, który bez przerwy drażnił i zabawiał się z Nebuyą w bardzo dwuznaczny sposób. Po drugiej stronie basenu zawodnicy Yosen dzielili się spostrzeżeniami na temat takiego otwartego okazywania męskiej przyjaźni. Fukui oczywiście uznał tę scenę za bardzo zabawną i próbował droczyć się z Liu w ten sam sposób, ale niski skrzydłowy pozostał spokojny i niewzruszony, chociaż kilka drgnięć pokazało, że wolałby, żeby dano mu spokój.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota! – rozkazał Okamura Fukuiemu, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Dlaczego? Przeszkadza ci, kiedy dotykam w ten sposób innego faceta? – spytał, przesuwając palcem po policzku Liu, który spiorunował go wzrokiem:

\- Czy mógłbyś proszę przestać, senpai?

\- Och, daj spokój, nie jesteś zabawny. Zobacz, jeśli zrobię tak Himuro… - Zaczął wyciągać dłoń w stronę twarzy kolegi z drużyny, ale jego palec nie zdążył nawet musnąć jego skóry, kiedy znikąd wystrzeliła ręka i złapała Fukuiego mocno za nadgarstek. Bardzo mocno. A cień, który na niego padł i zasłonił mu cały widok należał do nikogo innego jak tylko do Murasakibary. Mimo że nie był w Zone, jego oczy błyszczały upiornie. W tym momencie Akashi otworzył oczy i uważnie przyglądał się całej scenie.

\- Łał, spokojnie! Tylko żartowałem – powiedział Fukui, za bardzo przyzwyczajony do obecności Murasakibary, żeby się przestraszyć.

\- Atsushi, wszystko OK – interweniował Himuro, kładąc dłoń na ręku Murasakibary, żeby chłopak puścił Fukuiego. – Poza tym, naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza – zachichotał.

\- A powinno – mruknął Murasakibara ledwo słyszalnie, siadając obok Himuro z nadąsaną miną.

\- Atsushi. – Znów zawołano go po imieniu, ale tym razem nie był to Himuro. Murasakibara uniósł znudzone oczy na Akashiego. – Grzeczność wymaga, żebyś przeprosił osobę, którą zraniłeś – powiedział tylko, przez co fioletowowłosy nastolatek skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale mimo wszystko odwrócił się do Fukuiego:

\- Sorry – mruknął.

\- Chyba powinienem uznać siebie za szczęściarza, skoro mam tutaj dwie osoby, które potrafią poskromić Murasakibarę. – Fukui uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Himuro poklepał olbrzyma po głowie jako nagrodę za przeprosiny.

\- Och, przy okazji, chciałem cię o coś zapytać – powiedział nagle Mibuchi do Himuro. – Ten pierścień, który nosisz, widziałem, że Kagami ma taki sam. Czy to może pierścionki zaręczynowe? – zapytał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

Wszyscy w basenie, poza Akashim i Himuro, zrobili zabawne miny, rozciągające się od niejasnego zaciekawienia do czystego zaskoczenia. Chociaż ściśle rzecz biorąc, Murasakibara należał bardziej do „wściekłej" kategorii. Himuro roześmiał się i pokręcił głową:

\- Ależ skąd. Kupiłem nam te pierścienie, kiedy byliśmy w USA na znak, że jesteśmy braćmi.

\- Ooch? To brzmi uroczo. Musisz bardzo o niego dbać, skoro nosisz go nawet w źródłach.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że zawsze mam go na sobie, a po drobnym incydencie, który miał miejsce podczas Pucharu Zimowego przywiązałem się do niego jeszcze bardziej – odparł Himuro.

\- Incydencie?

\- Powiedzmy, że zachowałem się wtedy trochę jak idiota – powiedział Himuro, patrząc na basen obok, w którym znajdowali się gracze Seirin. – Ale już jest dobrze. Odzyskałem mojego małego Taigę – dodał z czułym uśmiechem.

Usłyszeli nagły plusk i sekundę później wyraźnie niezadowolony Murasakibara wyszedł z basenu, owijając się w pasie ręcznikiem.

\- Atsushi? – Himuro ściągnął brwi.

\- Wracam do pokoju – mruknął nieszczęśliwy Murasakibara.

\- Co ci się nagle stało? – zapytał Fukui.

\- Zostaw go – powiedział cicho Akashi.

Himuro westchnął, chociaż jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył jak wysoka i idealnie zbudowana postać odchodzi.

\- Przysięgam, ten facet jest nieznośny. Gorzej niż z dzieckiem – narzekał Fukui, na co Mibuchi zachichotał. – Co?

\- Och, po prostu uważam, że twój kompletny brak pojęcia na temat uczuć innych ludzi jest słodki – odparł zniewieściały chłopak. – To prawie urocze.

\- Reo-nee, możesz przestać zarywać do każdego faceta, którego widzisz? To nie stawia cię w dobrym świetle – drażnił się z nim Hayama, na co Fukui znieruchomiał, wbrew gorącej temperaturze wody.

\- Tylko żartowałem~ - Mibuchi mrugnął do Fukuiego, który wcale się nie uspokoił. – Chyba już o tym wspomniałem, ale jestem już zainteresowany kimś innym z mojej drużyny – dodał wesoło.

\- Reo, myślę, że nasi przyjaciele mają już dość słuchania na temat twojego życia osobistego – powiedział Akashi spokojnie, lecz stanowczo.

\- Aw, a właśnie przechodziłem do najlepszej części – narzekał rzucający obrońca, udając zmartwionego.

\- Więc, co z Murasakibarą? – spytał znowu Fukui.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim. Pewnie potrzebuje po prostu więcej cukru. – Okamura wzruszył ramionami. – Przysięgam, ten koleś jest naprawdę dziwny.

\- Chyba pójdę sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedział Himuro, przygotowując się do wyjścia z basenu.

\- Och, proszę cię! – krzyknął rozdrażniony Fukui. – Jak raz udało nam się tutaj poleniuchować, ty wolisz za nim iść?

Ale Himuro obdarzył go przepraszającym uśmiechem i opuścił imprezę. Kiedy wychodził, minął basen Seirin i to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdyby był bardziej złośliwy, pewnie podokuczałby trochę Taidze, ale w tej chwili Atsushi był ważniejszy. Dlatego też opuścił gorące źródła, nie mogąc się już doczekać rozmowy, którą przeprowadzi w nocy z Kuroko.

W międzyczasie, w wyżej wymienionym basenie – dzielonym również z zawodnikami z Liceum Shuutoku – powód męczarni Kagamiego i rozbawienia Himuro – czyli Kuroko – przysunął się trochę bliżej do swojego Światła. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy poszli do źródeł razem, ale dziś Kagami czuł się bardziej niekomfortowo niż zwykle, mimo że nie wiedział dlaczego. Kuroko był zaraz przy nim i normalnie rozmawiał z innymi, ale od samego początku Kagami zauważył, że przestrzeń między nimi stopniowo się zmniejszała do momentu, gdy ich ramiona prawie się dotknęły. Basen był wystarczająco duży, nawet dla tuzina ludzi, więc dlaczego był tak blisko niego? Podziękował parze wodnej i wysokiej temperaturze za to, że dały wymówkę jego zarumienionym policzkom. Naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego bliskość Kuroko tak bardzo mu przeszkadzała.

\- Kagami-kun, źle wyglądasz. Coś się stało? – Kuroko nagle odwrócił się do niego, przez co otarł się barkiem o ramię Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy odskoczył nerwowo na bok, przez co kilka osób spojrzało na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jesteś zły, że nie dali ci biegać? – zażartował Koganei.

\- Takie poświęcenie się treningowi jest godne pochwały – przytaknął Takao.

\- Czego oczekuje się do maniaka koszykówki – dodał, przez co Kagami się wkurzył.

\- Hej, nie jestem maniakiem koszykówki! I bardzo mi dobrze z tym, że dziś nie biegam – odparował.

\- Ale przez to musimy sami sobie zrobić dziś kolację – westchnął Miyaji.

\- O ile tylko nie pozwolimy Riko dowodzić, powinno być dobrze – powiedział Kiyoshi, a kilka osób energicznie mu przytaknęło.

\- Albo Momoi – dodał Midorima. Jeszcze więcej osób przytaknęło.

\- Wiemy kto jest odpowiedzialny za kolację? – zapytał Ootsubo.

\- Osobiście wolałbym nie wystawiać na ryzyko niczyjego życia, więc będę zmywać naczynia – powiedział Takao.

\- Mitobe, zrobisz nam coś, prawda? Jesteś profesjonalistą w gotowaniu! – Koganei entuzjastycznie poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Milczący zawodnik Seirin skinął głową, uśmiechając się skromnie.

\- Myślę, że Kagami-kun też mógłby wziąć w tym udział. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś znów przygotował coś do jedzenia – oświadczył Kuroko, patrząc swoimi wielkimi, owalnymi oczami na Kagamiego, który szybko odwrócił wzrok z zakłopotaniem.

\- P-Przypuszczam, że mogę coś zrobić, no – odparł, modląc się do wszystkich bogów, żeby nikt nie zauważył jego przyspieszającego pulsu.

\- Moim ulubionym daniem jest waniliowy shake.

Wyglądało na to, że to przywróciło Kagamiego do normalnego stanu. – To jest w ogóle jedzenie?! – warknął. – Przynajmniej wybierz coś, co jesz na kolację!

\- Czasami mam waniliowego shake'a na kolację.

\- Naprawdę… - westchnął Kagami.

\- Możesz zrobić mi kimchi? – spytał Takao.

\- Dla mnie coffee jelly! – dołączył się Izuki.

\- Wobec tego dla mnie dorayaki – powiedział Kiyoshi.

\- Zadowolę się zupą z czerwonej fasoli – powiedział Midorima.

\- I—

\- Zaczekajcie chwilę! – przerwał im Kagami, a na jego czole wyskoczyły żyły. – To nie restauracja! I najprawdopodobniej składniki zostały już kupione, więc musimy zrobić coś z tego co mamy! Jeśli chcecie kimchi czy cokolwiek innego, po prostu to sobie kupcie!

\- Bakagami, zamknij się! Jesteś za głośny – od strony basenu za nimi nadszedł dobrze znany głos. – A skoro już o tym mowa, zrób mi na kolację kilka teriyaki burgerów.

Kagami odwrócił się, wkurzony jak nigdy. – Ahomine! Możesz umrzeć sto razy, zanim zrobię ci cokolwiek!

Znajdujący się w trzecim basenie Aomine wzruszył ramionami. – W takim razie chyba będę musiał poprosić Sakuraia. Zrobisz to dla mnie, prawda? – zapytał biednego rzucającego obrońcę, który prawie skulił się ze strachu w rogu basenu.

\- Tak, zrobię! Bardzo przepraszam, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej!

\- Aominecchi, przestań dokuczać swoim kolegom z drużyny! – skarcił go Kise, ale to poskutkowało czymś, czego blondyn się nie spodziewał. Aomine prędko przysunął się do niego bliżej i objął go ramieniem. A kiedy znów się odezwał, Kise poczuł jego oddech na swoim policzku:

\- Więc chcesz, żebym zamiast tego podokuczał tobie? – Aomine uśmiechnął się znacząco, a twarz Kise zrobiła się mocno czerwona.

\- A-Aominecchi…

\- Hm?

\- ODWAL SIĘ! – Kise nagle odepchnął go z nieoczekiwaną siłą, zanim zanurzył się w wodzie tak głęboko, że wystawał tylko czubek jego głowy. Bąbelki, które wypływały na powierzchnię sygnalizowały, że Kise coś mamrotał i śmiało można było przypuścić, że było to coś w stylu „Aominecchi, ty idioto".

Udając, że nic się nie stało, Imayoshi kontynuował swobodnie:

\- Ale mieli tutaj rację. Kto przygotuje jedzenie?

\- Chyba będziemy zgłaszać się na ochotników. Jeśli nie umiesz gotować, zmywasz naczynia. To dość sprawiedliwe – odparł Kasamatsu.

\- A co ty zrobisz?

\- Hm? Chyba nie jestem taki zły w gotowaniu – odpowiedział kapitan Kaijou.

\- Och? Więc jesteś lepszy niż nasz kapitan – wtrącił się Aomine, dźgając głowę Kise, który wciąż chował się pod wodą. Następnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zanurzył całą głowę blondyna i puścił go, śmiejąc się z nowo wymyślonego psikusa.

Naturalnie Kise wypłynął na wierzch wyraźne wkurzony.

\- Aominecchi! To było niebezpieczne! Mogłem przez przypadek połknąć wodę i się zakrztusić i umrzeć i—

\- Wtedy zrobiłbym ci sztuczne oddychanie metodą usta-usta. – Aomine wzruszył ramionami, doprowadzając do tego, że Kise przybrał kolor najbardziej dojrzałego pomidora, jaki rósł na tej ziemi.

\- Możecie przestać zachowywać się jakbyście byli parą? To niepokojące – skomentował Moriyama.

\- A kto powiedział, że nią nie jesteśmy? – odparł lekceważąco Aomine. Kilka par okrągłych oczu spojrzało na niego, a następnie na Kise, który wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego.

\- Hm, czy to był może żart? – Susa zrobił pierwszy krok. Aomine prychnął.

\- Myślę, że Aomine nie jest kimś, kto żartuje – Imayoshi wyjaśnił prychnięcie, ale wtedy wtrącił się Kise, machając w panice rękami.

\- O-Oczywiście, że to żart! Prawda, Aominecchi?

\- Hah? Co ty kurwa pieprzysz? Czy w ten sposób próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że już chcesz ze mną zerwać? Jeśli tak, to cię kurwa zabiję – warknął groźnie opalony mężczyzna.

Kise zbladł. – J-Ja, huh, co? Nie! To znaczy, c-co… huh… Aaaach, cholera, Aominecchi! – Nie mogąc się wysłowić, znów zanurzył się w wodzie, tym razem cały.

Aomine tylko oparł się o basen, kładąc łokcie na krawędzi i nie przejmując się niczym.

W ten sposób jego związek z Kise stał się oficjalny dla obu szkół.

W międzyczasie z nieco innej półki, drugi basen był nie mniej ożywiony. Kagami wciąż próbował wyjaśnić, że nie zamierza gotować ulubionych dań wszystkich zawodników, chociaż szczenięce oczka Kuroko w pewnym momencie sprawiły, że się wzdrygnął.

\- To nie było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Kagami-kun – powiedział mu z wyrzutem zawodnik widmo. – Nawet zagroziłeś Aomine-kun śmiercią.

\- Nie zagroziłem!

\- Mitobe mówi, żeby przestać denerwować Kagamiego, bo może spróbować nas otruć – powiedział Koganei.

\- I tak bym tego nie zrobił! OK, to by było na tyle. Wychodzę – warknął Kagami, wstając, ale drobna dłoń złapała go za ramię.

\- Przepraszam, Kagami-kun. Trochę za bardzo ci dokuczaliśmy. Proszę, nie obrażaj się i zostań z nami – poprosił Kuroko.

Ignorując zabawne uczucie na ramieniu, Kagami skrzywił się i zacisnął usta z wahaniem.

\- Kuroko ma rację, Kagami! – Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zabawny się wszyscy razem!

\- …Dobra. Ale nie rozmawiamy już więcej o gotowaniu – zażądał silny skrzydłowy Seirin.

\- Więc może porozmawiamy o tych dziewczynach w twoim łóżku? – ciągnął dalej Takao, ale Midorima go uciszył:

\- Takao, wystarczy. Nie igraj z losem.

\- Hm? Ukarzesz mnie, jeśli to zrobię? – Takao uśmiechnął się znacząco do wyższego nastolatka, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i korzystając z okazji, by ukradkiem przesunąć dłonią po udzie Midorimy. Ten gest naturalnie sprawił, że Midorima podskoczył gwałtownie, przez co kilka osób spojrzało na niego pytająco. Każdy ruch w celu odepchnięcia Takao mógłby wyglądać podejrzanie, a obietnica bolesnej śmierci w jego oczach nie wystarczała, żeby zniechęcić chłopaka, dlatego też zebrał całą siłę woli, by oddychać wolniej i znieść demoniczną dłoń, która błąkała się niebezpiecznie blisko strategicznych miejsc. Później go za to zabije, z dala od ciekawskich oczu.

W międzyczasie na szczęście dla Kagamiego temat dyskusji zmienił się na bardziej nieszkodliwy, dzięki czemu wszyscy skończyli popołudnie w miłej i odprężającej atmosferze, dopóki nie powiedziano im, że nadszedł czas na przygotowanie kolacji.

* * *

\- Atsushi – zawołał łagodnie Himuro, głaszcząc fioletowe włosy postaci leżącej obok niego i odwróconej do niego plecami.

Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Atsushi – zawołał znowu Himuro.

Ciche mruknięcie.

\- Zostawienie wszystkich w ten sposób nie było miłe z twoje strony.

\- Twoja wina.

Himuro westchnął. – Co zrobiłem tym razem?

\- Mówiłeś zbyt dużo o Kagamim. To mnie denerwuje.

\- O Taidze? To dlatego wyszedłeś z basenu?

Brak odpowiedzi.

Himuro uśmiechnął się, przyzwyczajony do kaprysów tego dużego dziecka. – Wybaczysz mi, jeśli kupię ci jakieś słodycze, kiedy wrócimy do domu?

\- …Na cały tydzień.

\- W porządku, na cały tydzień.

Murasakibara w końcu się odwrócił, żeby spotkać się z uśmiechniętą twarzą Himuro i to w jakiś sposób sprawiło, że jego policzki zrobiły się gorętsze niż zwykle.

\- Chcesz zostać w pokoju do kolacji?

Murasakibara skinął głową. – Na dworze i tak pada.

* * *

Menu było proste: ryż z curry lub grillowana wołowina. Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce, obsługiwanej przez Momoi lub Riko – które były pod specjalnym nadzorem, żeby upewnić się, że nie dodały niczego dziwnego do talerzy. Jednak gdy nadeszła kolej Furihaty, zamiast zapytać go co chce, Momoi wzięła miskę ze stołu za nią i wręczyła mu ją z szerokim uśmiechem:

\- I specjalne danie dla ciebie! – powiedziała.

\- Huh? Dlaczego? – spytał zmieszany Furihata.

\- Na twoim miejscu, wywaliłbym to do kosza – doradził mu Susa. – No chyba, że chcesz umrzeć.

Momoi nadęła policzki. – To było podłe! I to nie ja to ugotowałam!

\- Więc kto? – zapytał Furihata.

\- To tajemnica! No dalej, weź to!

\- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego tylko on dostaje do jedzenia oyakodon? Ja też chcę trochę – zaprotestował Fukui.

\- Nie narzekaj albo nic nie dostaniesz! – odpowiedziała Momoi, na co chłopak burknął.

Przy stole, w kąciku Seirin, Furihata zapytał:

\- Kagami, ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Hm? Nie – odparł z pełnymi ustami czerwonowłosy.

\- A wiesz kto to zrobił?

Ale Kagami pokręcił głową. – Wszyscy byliśmy zajęci przygotowaniami do kolacji, więc nie zauważyłem, żeby ktoś robił oyakodon. A ty, Mitobe?

Milczący nastolatek pokręcił przepraszająco głową.

\- Może ktoś przygotował to wcześniej – zasugerował Koganei. – Ale to nadal dziwne.

\- Ale to jest przepyszne – skomentował Furihata. – I to moje ulubione danie.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest zatrute – zażartował Izuki, ale kiedy Furihata zbladł, dodał szybko: - Tylko żartowałem, tylko żartowałem!

\- Kuchnia Kagamiego-kun jest tak dobra jak zawsze – powiedział Kuroko, gdy spróbował curry.

\- Eh? To nic takiego, i nie byłem jedynym, który gotował. – Kagami podrapał się po policzku z zakłopotaniem.

\- Żałuję, że nie mogę jeść dań Kagamiego-kun częściej.

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę. Jestem pewny, że twoja mama robi lepsze rzeczy.

\- To nie ma związku z tematem, Kagami-kun – westchnął Kuroko.

\- Huh?

\- Nieważne.

\- Co? Powiedz mi.

\- Nic. Proszę, zapomnij o tym co powiedziałem, Bakagami.

\- Za co było to „Bakagami"?! Co z tobą, naprawdę… - Kagami skrzywił się, ale Kuroko dalej milczał. Silny skrzydłowy ściągnął brwi. Cóż, nieważne. Może powinien kupić mu waniliowego shake'a po powrocie do Tokio.

* * *

Kiedy Himuro uchylił drzwi, Kuroko był już w pokoju i rozmawiał z… psem? Czy wolno tu było w ogóle trzymać zwierzęta? Wątpił w to.

\- Dobry wieczór, Kuroko – przywitał się.

\- Dobry wieczór, Himuro-san – przywitał się Kuroko, wpychając pieska do torby. Odwracając się do Himuro, dodał, wskazując na torbę: - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nikomu o tym nie wspominał. Normalnie zostawiam go z innymi, ale zeszłej nocy położył się spać obok Kagamiego-kun, więc dzisiaj musiałem zabrać go ze mną.

Himuro uśmiechnął się. – Biedny Taiga. Jego awersja do psów jest legendarna. W porządku, zachowam to w tajemnicy – powiedział, kładąc swoje rzeczy obok futonu. Usłyszał „Hau!", jakby piesek dziękował mu za milczenie. Kiedy Himuro zerknął na niego, ściągnął lekko brwi. Te oczy strasznie mu kogoś przypominały, tylko nie wiedział kogo. Wtedy spojrzał na Kuroko i go oświeciło. – A tak przy okazji, jak się wabi? Kuroko Numer 2? – zażartował.

\- Tak właściwie tylko Numer 2 – odpowiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak.

Przy twarzy Himuro pojawiła się kropelka. – Poważnie? Tak czy inaczej, przebieram się, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Nie krępuj się – powiedział Kuroko, otwierając magazyn – pożyczony od Kagamiego – jak to robił każdego wieczoru.

\- Wygląda na to, że od popołudnia nie przestaje padać – skomentował Himuro, stając przy oknie i rozbierając się. Deszcz uderzał głośno o szybę, zamazując widok, tak że na zewnątrz nie można było niczego dostrzec. Oślepiło go jasne światło, wraz z gwałtownym grzmotem. – Miejmy nadzieję, że do jutra wszystko się uspokoi.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad czymś: czy Kagami-kun boi się grzmotów? – spytał Kuroko.

\- Taiga? Nie, nie za bardzo. Chociaż pamiętam ten moment w USA, kiedy byliśmy dzieciakami. Taiga do mnie przyszedł i graliśmy w gry wideo, kiedy rozpętała się burza. Pierwsza błyskawica kompletnie go zaskoczyła i dosłownie wskoczył w moje ramiona – opowiadał rzucający obrońca Yosen z nutką nonszalancji w głosie, chociaż jego oczy uważnie obserwowały reakcję Kuroko.

Nie był rozczarowany, kiedy zawodnik widmo z wiecznie łagodnym wyrazem twarzy lekko, aczkolwiek całkiem zauważalnie poruszył brwiami.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział tylko Kuroko, nie odwracając wzroku od magazynu. Nie dostał szansy, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej, ponieważ po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się głos:

\- Muro-chin, wchodzę. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Murasakibara otworzył drzwi. Trzymał coś w ręku.

\- Coś się stało, Atsushi? – Himuro uniósł brew, kiedy skończył wkładać na siebie koszulkę.

\- Proszę. – Środkowy Yosen podał mu coś, co okazało się być puszką wody sodowej.

\- Dla mnie?

Murasakibara skinął głową.

\- Cóż, to rzadkość, ale doceniam to. – Himuro uśmiechnął się łagodnie, biorąc puszkę. – Dziękuję.

\- Dobranoc – wymamrotał chłopak, zanim wyszedł.

\- Dobranoc, Atsushi.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Kuroko spytał:

\- Czy do wszystkich zwracasz się po imieniu? – Słysząc to pytanie, Himuro zachichotał.

\- Często mnie o to pytają. Prawda jest taka, że przywykłem do zachodnich nawyków, a tam zwracanie się do ludzi po nazwisku jest dziwne. Więc kiedy tu wróciłem, trochę ciężko było mi się przestawić na japońskie zwyczaje. Staram się zwracać po nazwisku do osób, z którymi nie jestem blisko. Chciałbyś, żebym nazywał się Tetsuya? Mogę postawić cię na równym poziome z Taigą.

\- …Nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

\- Więc niech będzie Tetsuya – odparł Himuro, siadając na futonie i otwierając puszkę z trzaskiem. – Chcesz trochę?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że ty też mógłbyś spróbować zwracać się do Taigi po imieniu. Na pewno by to docenił.

Tym razem Kuroko zamknął magazyn i spojrzał na Himuro. Chłopak miał jak zwykle kamienną twarz, przez co Kuroko ciężko było się domyślić, co za nią ukrywał. I trochę go to irytowało.

\- Jesteś bardzo cwany, Himuro-san – powiedział bez emocji. Rzucający obrońca zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Jesteś drugą osobą, która mi to dzisiaj mówi. Ale nie jestem pewny czy rozumiem co masz przez to na myśli – odpowiedział, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Czy naprawdę pozwoliłbyś mi zwracać się do Kagamiego-kun po imieniu?

Zanim Himuro zdążył odpowiedzieć, znów usłyszeli głos po drugiej stronie drzwi:

\- Muro-chin. – Murasakibara wszedł nieproszony, nie dbając ani trochę o to, że przeszkodził w rozmowie.

\- O co chodzi tym razem, Atsushi? – zapytał jego kolega z drużyny z cierpliwością, z której tylko on był znany.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny. – Murasakibara wręczył mu coś, co wyglądało jak paczka chipsów.

\- Dziękuję za troskę. – Himuro wziął paczkę i pogłaskał asa po włosach. – A teraz spróbuj się trochę przespać, OK?

\- Hnnn, w porządku.

Drzwi znowu się zamknęły, a Himuro westchnął, ale uśmiech na jego ustach sygnalizował, że nie było to westchnięcie spowodowane irytacją.

\- Dogadywałeś się z Atsushim w gimnazjum, Tetsuya? – zapytał.

Kuroko zastanowił się przez sekundę, zanim odpowiedział: - Uważam Murasakibarę-kun za przyjaciela, ale nigdy nie udało mi się zgodzić z jego poglądami na temat koszykówki.

\- Aż za dobrze wiem co masz na myśli. Posiada niesamowity talent, a jednak nie demonstruje pasji. Chociaż sądzę, że zmienił się po Pucharze Zimowym.

\- To prawda.

\- Wracając do tematu, nie mam prawa zakazywać ci zwracania się do Taigi po imieniu. Tylko on może o tym decydować. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, jestem pewny, że na to pozwoli.

\- Rozumiem – odparł cicho Kuroko, wracając do swojego magazynu. A przynajmniej próbował, lecz Himuro nie dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Został potraktowany niespotykanie rzadkim widokiem: Kuroko się rumienił, chociaż bardzo, bardzo słabo, ale jednak. Na ustach Himuro pojawił się psotny uśmiech. Zamierzał się trochę zabawić.

\- Na kilku ostatnich meczach, w których grało Seirin zauważyłem, że twoja więź z Taigą jest szczególnie silna, nawet jak na kolegów z drużyny – powiedział od niechcenia.

\- …Obiecałem Kagamiemu-kun, że jako jego Cień, uczynię go najlepszym zawodnikiem w Japonii. To dlatego tak dużo razem trenujemy.

\- Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie jego?

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jak gra, przypomniałem sobie o mojej drużynie z Teikou. Byłem nimi rozczarowany, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbym znów spróbować z Kagamim-kun.

\- A co jeśli on też by cię rozczarował?

\- Nie ufasz własnemu bratu? – zapytał Kuroko, ale Himuro pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Ale na początku nie miałeś pojęcia jaki Taiga się stanie. Co skłoniło cię do tego, żeby spróbować?

\- To proste, naprawdę. Seirin nie miało potencjału, żeby stworzyć drużynę Pokolenia Cudów. – Kiedy Himuro uniósł brew, Kuroko kontynuował: - Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiłem się w Seirin, zauważyłem, że wszyscy byli dobrzy w koszykówkę, ale bez przesady. Właśnie dlatego byłem pewny, że nie rozczaruj mnie w ten sam sposób, co Teikou.

\- Rozczarowali cię, ponieważ byli za dobrzy. Naprawdę jesteś ciekawą osobą, Tetsuya – zachichotał Himuro. – Ale życzysz sobie, żeby Taiga stał się jeszcze lepszy niż Pokolenie Cudów, jako as twojej drużyny.

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie cała twoja praca jest tylko po to, żeby spełnić obietnicę uczynienia go najlepszym zawodnikiem w Japonii?

\- Myślę, że już wcześniej to powiedziałem.

\- Co oznacza, że kiedy osiągniesz swój cel, już nic nie będzie łączyło cię z Taigą?

Przez ułamek sekundy Kuroko wyglądał na zmartwionego tym pytaniem i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy rozumiem.

Himuro przechylił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, bawiąc się pierścieniem, któremu celowo pozwolił wisieć na zewnątrz koszuli w bardzo widoczny sposób.

\- Wystarczy, że Taiga zostanie najlepszym zawodnikiem w Japonii i nie będziesz miał powodu, żeby się do niego przyczepić, jak robisz to teraz – powiedział.

Nastąpiła sekunda ciszy.

Każdy kto choć trochę znał Kuroko wiedział, że nastolatek był zazwyczaj cichą, opanowanie spokojną osobą. Tylko ograniczona ilość osób miała okazję zobaczyć jak Kuroko traci panowanie nas sobą, a Himuro wkrótce będzie jedną z takich osób.

\- Himuro-san – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko, chociaż w jego głosie można było wyczuć chłód. – Uważam Kagamiego-kun za swojego kolegę z drużyny, ale również za drogiego przyjaciela. Myślę, że to wystarczający powód, by przyczepić się do niego, jak mówisz.

\- Drogiego przyjaciela? To wszystko czym dla ciebie jest? – wtrącił się Himuro, nadal uśmiechając się w sposób, który Kuroko uznał za bardzo niekomfortowy.

\- Czy ty być może coś sugerujesz, Himuro-san?

\- Być może.

\- Muro-chiiin – usłyszeli znajomy głos za drzwiami, a następnie ciche stukanie w drewno.

\- Atsushi, myślałem, że już śpisz – powiedział Himuro, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi. Tym razem Murasakibara wręczył mu małą paczkę cukierków.

\- Co ci się dzisiaj stało? – spytał łagodnie Himuro. – Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz się z nikim dzielić jedzeniem. – Właściwie był pewny, że w całym swoim życiu Murasakibara nigdy nie dał tyle jedzenie jednej osobie w ciągu jednego dnia.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny – odpowiedział bardzo niepewnie fioletowowłosy nastolatek.

\- Atsushi… - Himuro wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał wziąć słodycze, ale zamiast tego sięgnął do policzka Murasakibary i zrobił coś zupełnie nieoczkiwanego: stając na palcach, zmusił Murasakibarę, żeby się pochylił i objął jego usta swoimi.

Był to delikatny, niewinny pocałunek, prawie tak niewinny jak pocałunek dziecka, lecz na tyle długi i zmysłowy, że nie było wątpliwości co do jego znaczenia. Nawet Atsushi powinien się domyślić.

Domyślił się. Kiedy Himuro się odsunął, wyższy nastolatek nietypowo się zarumienił, unikając wzroku Himuro i zacisnął usta, jakby chciał zatrzymać pocałunek dla siebie. Himuro pomyślał, że wyglądał niesamowicie i niekonwencjonalnie uroczo, kiedy pogłaskał Murasakibarę po włosach.

\- Muszę teraz przedyskutować kilka spraw z Tetsuyą, więc bądź dobrym chłopcem i wróć do pokoju. Obiecuję, że jutro ja też wrócę – powiedział.

Umysł Murasakibary był najprawdopodobniej nadal zmieszany tym co, jak, dlaczego i z kim, ponieważ zarejestrowanie słów Himuro zajęło mu kilka sekund. Z roztargnieniem zrobił coś, co przypominało skinięcie głową i przygotował się do wyjścia, ale zanim to zrobił, Himuro przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, po którym życzył mu dobrej nocy.

Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Himuro rozsiadł się na swoim futonie, bardzo świadomy wpatrującej się w niego pary niebieskich oczu.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem cię zszokować – przeprosił.

\- W porządku – odparł Kuroko. – Nie wiedziałem, że ty i Murasakibara-kun jesteście razem.

\- Właściwie to nie jesteśmy – wyznał Himuro. – Zrobiłem to, żeby upewnić się, że już nam więcej nie przeszkodzi – zażartował, zanim dodał: - A tak na poważnie, pomyślałem, że już najwyższy czas, żeby przestał zachowywać się w stosunku do mnie jak klucha.

Zawodnik Seirin odniósł wrażenie, że te słowa w jakiś sposób były zaadresowane do niego, ale pewnie mu się tylko wydawało.

\- Powinienem zachować to w tajemnicy? – spytał.

\- Rób jak chcesz. I tak nie planowałem niczego ukrywać.

\- To było bardzo odważne z twojej strony. Co byś zrobił, gdyby Murasakibara-kun źle zareagował?

\- Powszechny strach – przytaknął Himuro – i zrozumiały. Ale to nie powinno powstrzymywać nikogo przed okazywaniem swoich uczuć. A ja znam Atsushiego na tyle dobrze, że jestem pewny, że zaakceptuje moje uczucia.

\- Rozumiem.

\- A co z tobą, Tetsuya? – Na widok pytającego spojrzenia Kuroko, Himuro westchnął: - Pytam czy to strach, o którym wspomniałeś, powstrzymuje się przed rozmową z Taigą.

\- Rozmawiam z Kagamim-kun.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Proszę, doprecyzuj.

\- Lubisz go, prawda? – zapytał otwarcie Himuro bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Myślę, że to nie twoja sprawa.

\- Owszem, jeśli dotyczy mojego młodszego brata. Myślałem, że to jasne, kiedy powiedziałem wczoraj, że zabiję każdego, kto ośmieli się go dotknąć.

Kuroko zamilkł na moment, zanim odpowiedział: - Himuro-san, do czegokolwiek zmierzasz, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zmienił temat na jakiś inny. Nie podoba mi się nasza obecna rozmowa.

Zawodnik Yosen patrzył na niego przez kilka sekund, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. Zmierzwił włosy Kuroko, ku jego irytacji.

\- Przepraszam, Tetsuya. Wygląda na to, że trochę za bardzo ci dokuczyłem. Wybacz mi. Po prostu zawsze uważałem za zabawne odgrywanie roli nadopiekuńczego brata. Szczególnie, kiedy chodzi o Taigę – powiedział, nadal chichocząc.

\- Tego…. się nie spodziewałem – odparł Kuroko, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradził zaskoczenia.

\- Przepraszam – przeprosił znowu Himuro. – W każdym razie, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli odpowiednio nie porozmawiasz z Taigą, on się nie domyśli. Jest zbyt ciemny.

\- Wiem. Ale jest dobrze tak jak jest.

\- Jesteś świetnym kłamczuszkiem. – Himuro znów zmierzwił włosy Kuroko. – Ale wiesz, jak już mówiłem wcześniej, strach przed odrzuceniem nie powinien powstrzymywać cię przed okazaniem twoich uczuć.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek przyznawał się do tego, że się boję – odparował Kuroko, z lekka poirytowany.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się boisz, świadomie czy nie.

\- …

Himuro położył się na boku, opierając głowę na jednej ręce. – Dużo rozmawiam z Taigą, czy to przez telefon czy przez sms-y. Przypuszczam, że nie będziesz zaskoczony, jeśli powiem ci, że głównie rozmawia o koszykówce.

\- To faktycznie nie jest zaskakujące.

\- Ale tym, co prawdopodobnie ignorujesz jest fakt, że rozmawia również dużo o tobie, jako koledze z drużyny i Cieniu. Jednak sądząc po tym, jakim jest idiotą, jestem pewny, że udało mu się sobie wmówić, że jesteś dla niego tylko kolegą z drużyny i Cieniem. – Himuro westchnął cicho. – Tetsuya, z waszej dwójki to ty jesteś tym mądrzejszym. Nie czekaj, aż zrobi pierwszy krok, bo równie dobrze możesz czekać wiecznie.

Kuroko nie odzywał się przez chwilę, tylko patrzył w zamyśleniu na magazyn w swoich dłoniach. Następnie przemówił:

\- Himuro-san.

\- Tak?

\- Wszystko co mi powiedziałeś jest oparte na założeniu, że lubię Kagamiego-kun.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Może się mylę, ale ani razu nie przyznałem się do czegoś takiego.

Himuro uznał te słowa za wyjątkowo zabawne. – Więc co? Zaprzeczysz?

\- …Nie, ale chciałbym wiedzieć jak się tego dowiedziałeś.

\- Cóż, to prawda, że nigdy nie byłeś z tym oczywisty. Nazwać to naturalnym darem?

\- To przerażający dar.

\- Właściwie bardzo pożyteczny. Szczególnie w dokuczaniu takim ludziom jak ty. Przypuszczam, że równie dobrze mógłbym dręczyć Takao i Midorimę albo Aomine i Kise, ale chyba mnie do tego zmusiłeś.

\- Może mógłbyś spróbować z Akashim-kun i Furihatą-kun.

\- Akashi? – Himuro roześmiał się. – Nie, dziękuję, nadal cenię sobie swoje życie. Ale musze przyznać, że do teraz, wciąż miałem co do nich wątpliwości. To znaczy, Furihata jest ostatnią osobą jakiej bym się spodziewał, że wpadnie w oko Akashiemu, bez urazy dla twojego kolegi z drużyny. Furihata w ogóle o tym wie?

\- Jestem pewny, że jest tego nieświadomy. Wygląda na to, że irracjonalnie boi się Akashiego-kun.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, powiedziałbym, że to raczej racjonalne… - Przy twarzy Himuro pojawiła się kropelka.

\- Himuro-san.

\- Tak?

\- Myślisz, że to racjonalne mieć na oku Murasakibarę-kun?

Himuro uniósł brew. – Dlaczego tak nagle pytasz?

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się nad twoją definicją racjonalności.

\- Och, proszę cię, każda trzeźwo myśląca osoba bałaby się faceta z oczami wariata, który utrzymuje, że jest imperatorem i prawdopodobnie może sprawić, że najlepsi zawodnicy NBA padną z płaczem u jego stóp.

\- Każda trzeźwo myśląca osoba uważnie unikałaby 208-centymetrowego faceta zbudowanego głównie z mięśni, który prawdopodobnie może zmiażdżyć jej czaszkę jedną ręką – odparł Kuroko. Himuro znów się roześmiał.

\- W porządku, zrozumiałem. Ale wiesz, przez większość czasu Atsushi zachowuje się bardziej jak duże dziecko. Uważam ten kontrast za całkiem uroczy, chociaż przypuszczam, że dla innych ludzi musi to wyglądać dziwnie. – Himuro położył się na futonie i ziewnął.

\- Chyba powinniśmy pójść spać – zasugerował Kuroko.

\- To faktycznie dobry pomysł. To znaczy, jeśli ta burza pozwoli nam zasnąć. Hałas jest irytujący.

Jakby na pokrycie jego słów, na niebie pojawiła się błyskawica, na co Himuro westchnął.

\- Zatem wyłączam światło – powiedział Kuroko.

\- Proszę bardzo. Dobranoc, Tetsuya.

\- Dobranoc, Himuro-san.

* * *

Nieświadoma poprzednich wydarzeń sylwetka patrzyła na tą samą błyskawicę, przez którą westchnął Himuro. Chłopak stał w pustym i ledwo oświetlonym korytarzu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i łokciami opartymi na krawędzi okna. A przynajmniej myślał, że korytarz był pusty. Zbyt urzeczony widokiem szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy, kompletnie nie usłyszał zbliżających się kroków, dopóki ktoś nie zawołał go po imieniu:

\- Kouki, co ty tu robisz tak późno?

Nie trzeba dodawać, że Furihata podskoczył, szybko obracając głowę w stronę nowo przybyłej osoby i nieruchomiejąc. Przed nim znajdował się nikt inny ja tylko Imperator, którzy patrzył na niego tymi dwukolorowymi oczami.

\- J-J-Ja tylko, uh, tylko patrzyłem na burzę, p-przysięgam, nie robiłem niczego podejrzanego! Już wracam do swojego pokoju!

Ale Akashi tylko uniósł brew. – Burza? Lubisz burze?

\- Ach… tak, lubię. – Furihata spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie świadomy tego, że musiał brzmieć jak dziwak. Podczas gdy większość ludzi nie lubiła burzy, on naprawdę je kochał, chociaż nigdy nie powiedział na głos dlaczego. To zabrzmiałoby śmiesznie pretensjonalnie. Ale on lubił widok ulewy na opustoszałym i nieożywionym krajobrazie i jasność grzmotu, który rzucał światło na jego oczy za każdym razem, gdy na ciemnym niebie pojawiła się błyskawica, i dźwięk burzy, wyjącej beztrosko, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że jest obecnym władcą świata. Burze były silne, imponujące, nieokiełznane i majestatyczne.

Przypominały mu Akashiego Seijuurou. Tak, był dokładnie taki sam jak burze, pomyślał Furihata.

W przeciwieństwie do niego, który był taki normalny, zwyczajny i niedostrzegalny.

\- Więc nie boisz się ich? – Akashi wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- N-Nie, myślę, że miło się na nie patrzy.

Właśnie tam porównanie się kończyło. Dużą różnicą między burzami a Akashim było to, że Furihata bardzo bał się tego ostatniego. I nie uważał, że miło się na niego patrzy. Być może. Przez jego umysł przemknęły fragmenty wspomnień, wspomnień meczy, w których grał Akashi, dominując na boisku, sprawując władzę nad grą i przed nikim się nie zginając. Furihata w duchu pokręcił głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc nagłą i krótką fascynację kapitanem Rakuzanu.

\- Szkoda – ubolewał chłopak.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał ostrożnie Furihata, lekko zmieszany. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy Akashi podszedł do niego bliżej z upiornym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie musisz teraz tego wiedzieć – odpowiedział tylko, przez co Furihata zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

Przez kilka sekund obaj stali tam w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Furihata nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść:

\- W-W takim razie wrócę teraz do pokoju. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłem – powiedział z krótkim ukłonem. Jednak, kiedy miał już odejść, Akashi znów się odezwał:

\- Wiesz jak gra się w shogi?

Zbity z tropu niespodziewanym pytaniem rozgrywający Seirin mógł tylko patrzeć przez sekundę na Akashiego, zanim pokręcił głową.

\- Doprawdy. Szkoda.

\- A-Ale nauczyłem się grać w szachy. – Nie miał pojęcia co skłoniło go do tego, żeby to powiedzieć, ale przez ułamek sekundy poczuł, że nie chciał rozczarować Akashiego. To zdawało się działać, ponieważ chłopak okazał wyraźne zainteresowanie.

\- Szachy? W takim razie zagrasz ze mną?

\- T-Teraz? Z tobą? – spytał głupio Furihata.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli wolisz wrócić do pokoju i do pozostałych. W końcu jest już dość późno.

\- Nie, to znaczy… Jestem pewny, że nie byłbym dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem. Może powinieneś zapytać kogoś innego—

\- Pytam ciebie, Kouki.

Dźwięk jego imienia i stanowczy ton sprawił, że chłopak znowu zadrżał. Nawet bez podnoszenia wzroku, czuł jak Akashi przeszywa go wzrokiem, a to tylko bardziej go stresowało. Co on zrobił, żeby na to zasłużyć? Początkowo chciał tylko popatrzeć w spokoju na burzę, a teraz został wyzwany na partię szachów przez nikogo innego jak tylko Akashiego? Cóż, przynajmniej gra szybko się skończy, pomyślał gorzko.

\- D-Dobrze – odparł w końcu.

\- W takim razie chodźmy do pokoju wspólnego na dole. Powinien być pusty i jest tam szachownica.

O dziwo, gra nie skończyła się tak szybko jak myślał Furihata. Był nią tak pochłonięty, że prawie zapomniał z kim gra. Było dokładnie tak jak podczas meczu koszykówki. Jeśli była taka potrzeba, był w stanie dać z siebie wszystko. Ostatecznie mimo wszystko przegrał. Westchnął, kiedy Akashi ogłosił szach-mat. Wynik był oczywisty od samego początku.

\- Kouki – Furihata podniósł głowę, patrząc na Akashiego. – To była dobra gra – powiedział Akashi.

\- Proszę, nie dokuczaj mi. Jestem okropnym graczem. – Furihata znowu westchnął.

\- Nie jesteś. Prawdę mówiąc, jesteś całkiem utalentowany. Dobrze się bawiłem.

Może Akashi miał rację, pomyślał przez chwilę Furihata. Często grał w szachy z ojcem i jego przyjaciółmi i zawsze mu to powtarzano. Wbrew temu, że nie był wyjątkowo nadzwyczajny, był silnym przeciwnikiem. Przez brak pewności siebie zawsze wierzył, że te słowa były tylko przejawem grzeczności. Ale dziś, nawet Akashi mu to przyznał.

\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał, szczerze zadowolony.

W tym momencie został zaszczycony niespodziewanym widokiem: Akashi się uśmiechnął. Och, ledwo, lecz mimo wszystko widocznie i nie był to jeden z tych uśmiechów, od których człowiek miał ciarki. Nie, był to łagodny uśmiech, taki, którego Furihata nigdy u Akashiego nie widział.

\- Powinnyśmy teraz trochę odpocząć – powiedział Akashi, wstając.

\- Ach, tak, powinniśmy – odpowiedział Furihata z braku czegoś innego do powiedzenia.

W milczeniu weszli po schodach i najpierw dotarli do pokoju Seirin. Kiedy Furihata się ukłonił, usłyszał jak Akashi mówi:

\- Dzisiejszy dzień był udany. Nauczyłem się o tobie trzech rzeczy. – Kiedy Furihata podniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego ze zmieszaniem, chłopak kontynuował: - Po pierwsze, lubisz burze. Po drugie, dobrze grasz w szachy. Po trzecie, lubisz oyakodon.

Powiedziawszy to, Akashi odszedł do swojego własnego pokoju, zostawiając za sobą kompletnie oszołomionego Furihatę. Po kilku sekundach, chłopak zarejestrował, że z liczbą było coś nie tak. Po trzecie… oyakodon? Skąd Akashi o tym wiedział? Wspominał o tym tylko swoim kolegom z drużyny. I wtedy przez głowę przeszłą mu niesamowicie szalona myśl. Czy to mógł być… oyakodon, który dostał na ka kolację… ale nie, nie było mowy, żeby wspaniały Akashi Seijuurou naprawdę coś dla niego _ugotował_. Szczególnie dla niego.

Prawda?

Tej nocy Furihata nie mógł pozbyć się wspomnienia uśmiechu Akashiego i smaku oyakodon.


	6. Noc 4: Marsz Imperatora

**Marsz Imperatora**

* * *

\- Taiga opowiadał mi o twojej porannej fryzurze, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będzie aż taka… imponująca – skomentował z rozbawieniem Himuro następnego ranka.

\- Często mi to mówią. – Kuroko skinął głową, przekręcając się na futonie. Wyglądając przez okno, dodał: - Wygląda na to, że mamy dzisiaj lepszą pogodę.

Faktycznie, po burzy nie było ani śladu, a niebo było przejrzyste. Na zabłoconej ziemi leżały kałuże, lecz nie było wątpliwości, że ciepło szybko je wysuszy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że trenerzy nie każą nam zaraz biegać, żeby nadrobić za wczoraj – powiedział Himuro. – Zamierzam się trochę odświeżyć.

\- Pójdę z tobą – odpowiedział Kuroko.

Jednak kiedy otworzyli drzwi, zobaczyli czekającego na korytarzu Fukuiego.

\- Ach, dzień dobry – rozgrywający przywitał ich ze średnim entuzjazmem.

\- Dzień dobry, Kensuke. Coś się stało? – zapytał Himuro.

\- Hmmm, powiedzmy, że w pewnym sensie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. – Fukui podrapał się po głowie. – To Murasakibara. Od wczorajszej nocy dziwnie się zachowuje.

\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego – powiedział Kuroko ze śmiertelną powagą, na co Fukui uniósł brew.

\- Co zrobił? – spytał Himuro, udając, że nie słyszał Kuroko. Jednak w jego głosie można było usłyszeć rozbawienie.

\- O to właśnie chodzi. Nie robi nic. Wczoraj ciągle chodził do twojego pokoju, żeby ci coś zanieść, a za trzecim razem, kiedy wrócił do naszego pokoju, podszedł prosto do swojego futonu i wpadł na niego. Nie jestem pewny co mu zrobiłeś, ale od tamtej pory jest cichy jak mysz. I żadnemu z nas nie udało się zepchnąć go z futonu, mimo że jest już ranek i musimy zjeść śniadanie i tak dalej. To znaczy, kapitan próbował nawet go skopać, ale jedyną reakcją było śmiercionośne spojrzenie.

\- D-Doprawdy… - Przy twarzy Himuro pojawiła się kropelka.

\- Murasakibara-kun musiał przeżyć ogromną traumę – kontynuował Kuroko z pustym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż wyszkolone oczy zauważyłyby w jego spojrzeniu figlarny błysk. Fukui popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale kiedy Kuroko zamilkł, zwrócił się do Himuro:

\- W każdym razie, jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją. Zazwyczaj cię słucha, więc może uda ci się coś z nim zrobić. Kompletnie się poddaliśmy – dodał z głośnym westchnięciem.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. – Rzucający obrońca uśmiechnął się, po czym zwrócił się do Kuroko: - Przepraszam, Tetsuya, będę musiał cię tu zostawić.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Himuro-san.

\- Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa! – Fukui uśmiechnął się szeroko, obejmując ramieniem Kuroko. – Powodzenia z Murasakibarą! – dodał do Himuro.

Chłopak pośpieszył do pokoju Yosen, który był teraz pusty, poza jedną skuloną postacią, leżącą na futonie w kącie, plecami do Himuro. Podszedł do owej postaci i usiadł zaraz obok niej. Pogłaskał czule purpurowe włosy. Dotyk sprawił, że leżąca postać zadrżała lekko i skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Atsushi – zawołał łagodnie Himuro. Nie widział stąd twarzy Murasakibary, ale jego zaczerwienione oczy wystarczająco go zdradziły. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Himuro zaczekał chwilę, bawiąc się długimi pasmami włosów, a następnie, kiedy Murasakibara wciąż nie wykazywał chęci do rozmowy, pochylił się i przysunął usta do odsłoniętego ucha chłopaka, po czym wyszeptał uwodzicielsko:

\- At-su-shi.

Otrzymał oczekiwaną reakcję: Murasakibara odwrócił się gwałtownie – prawie uderzając Himuro w twarz – i rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, chociaż oczywiste zakłopotanie wymalowane na jego twarzy uczyniły to spojrzenie mniej groźnym niż powinno być.

\- W końcu na mnie patrzysz – uśmiechnął się Himuro.

Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Murasakibara potrafił znieść tak krótką odległość między ich twarzami, ponieważ od razu spróbował się z powrotem odwrócić. Jednak dłoń Himuro złapała go za twarz, delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, powstrzymując go od tego. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc spojrzeć Himuro w oczy.

\- Atsushi, powiedz mi co jest nie tak – wyszeptał znów Himuro. Oczywiście wiedział doskonale co było nie tak z jego asem, ale drażnienie się z nim jeszcze przez chwilę było dużo bardziej zabawne. Jednak fioletowowłosy nastolatek uparcie się nie odzywał, mimo że napiął się gwałtownie, kiedy Himuro przesunął palcami po jego policzku i zamkniętych ustach. – Źle się czujesz? Chcesz, żebym powiedział o tym trenerce?

Murasakibara pokiwał głową w milczeniu.

\- Skończyły ci się przekąski?

Znów pokiwał głową.

\- Nie mogłeś zasnąć z powodu burzy?

Pokiwał głową.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli nie powiesz mi w czym jest problem. – Himuro uśmiechnął się, widząc jak uroczy był Murasakibara, kiedy się czerwienił. Osiągał swój limit. Rzucający obrońca postanowił zakończyć cierpienie swojego asa.

\- To przez to?

Zanim Murasakibara się obejrzał, usta Himuro przylgnęły do jego warg, a jego umysł opuścił ten świat. Dokładnie tak jak pierwszej nocy, kiedy Himuro po raz pierwszy go pocałował. Wiedział czym był pocałunek w teorii, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozważał możliwości doświadczenie tego w życiu. To dlatego przez całą noc jego umysł był pełen chaotycznych myśli, a te kilka godzin snu, których udało mu się zaznać, nie pomogły mu dowiedzieć się po co, jak i dlaczego Muro-chin błąkał się bez celu w jego głowie. A Muro-chin naprawdę nie pomagał. Poczuł jak język otwiera jego usta i przez sekundę spanikował, ale z drugiej strony palce Muro-china w jego włosach i na policzku były dziwnie uspokajające. Zrelaksował się, rozkoszując się nowym doznaniem, które sprawiało, że jego ciało niewytłumaczalnie drżało, a umysł wirował w niekontrolowany sposób. To było prawie tak dobre jak nowy smak Nerunerunerune, które kupił zeszłej—

Nie.

To było lepsze od każdego cukierka czy przekąski, jakich do tej pory próbował.

Ale to nie trwało długo. Himuro odsunął się i uśmiechał się teraz do niego. Jak nienawidził, kiedy Muro-chin uśmiechał się do niego w ten sposób, przez co jednocześnie czuł się dziwnie i niewyraźnie i był szczęśliwy i miał zawroty głowy. A jednak kochał, kiedy Muro-chin uśmiechał się do niego w ten sposób, ponieważ wtedy czuł, że Muro-chin był jego i tylko jego, i zmiażdżyłby czaszkę każdego, kto ośmieliłby się zbliżyć do jego Muro-china. Poważnie.

\- Nadal milczysz, huh? – westchnął Himuro. – W takim razie chyba nie to było problemem.

Nie dostał szansy, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, ponieważ wielka dłoń przyciągnęła go do wygłodniałego pocałunku, a „wygłodniały" było słowem, które doskonale pasowało do Murasakibary. Himuro uśmiechnął się w duchu. Umysł Atsushiego był taki łatwy do odczytania. Kiedy fioletowowłosy nastolatek go wypuścił, dyszał lekko i wpatrywał się w niego tymi obojętnymi oczami.

\- Muro-chin – odezwał się w końcu.

\- Hm?

\- Jesteś naprawdę cwany – wymruczał, na co drugi zawodnik Yosen zachichotał.

\- Znowu to? Co zrobiłem tym razem?

\- Po prostu jesteś cwany.

\- To, co mówisz nie ma sensu, Atsushi.

Murasakibara zacisnął usta, jakby próbował nad czymś myśleć, ale szybko się poddał. Ostatecznie zażądał tylko typowym dla siebie leniwym głosem:

\- Muro-chin, chcę słodycze.

Himuro był przyzwyczajony do losowego zachowania swojego partnera, dlatego to nagłe żądanie go nie zaskoczyło.

\- Nawet nie jadłeś jeszcze śniadania, Atsushi. No dalej, wstawaj, idź się umyć i zjedz śniadanie. Wtedy możesz dostać trochę słodyczy.

Na twarzy Murasakibary pojawił się grymas. – Tak, mamo – odparł z takim samym entuzjazmem jak zdechły ślimak.

\- Mamo? Teraz mnie trochę zirytowałeś. – Himuro udawał obrażonego. – Nie powinieneś nazywać mnie teraz jakoś inaczej? – Zmieszane spojrzenie jakie otrzymał od młodszego nastolatka sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Na przykład, co powiesz na „mój ukochany Tatsuya, którego uwielbiam bardziej niż słodycze?" – zażartował, ale reakcja jaką otrzymał od Murasakibary była raczej nieoczekiwana: chłopak wstał gwałtownie, wyjął ręcznik z torby i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Za długie – mruknął tylko, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Ale Himuro zauważył głęboką czerwień na policzkach Murasakibary. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, podążając za swoim asem.

* * *

\- Nie spałeś zbyt dobrze, Furihata? – zapytał z troską Kiyoshi, kiedy wszyscy jedli śniadanie.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, dlaczego? – Młodszy nastolatek wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Wyglądasz na trochę zmęczonego i zamyślonego.

\- Teraz, kiedy tak o tym myślę, wróciłeś do pokoju dość późno – zauważył Hyuuga. – Nie mogłeś spać?

\- Sen odpłynął – powiedział Izuki.

\- To było takie ułomne, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć – Przy twarzy Koganeia pojawiła się kropelka, zanim odwrócił się do Furihaty. – Tak czy inaczej, co robiłeś wczoraj w nocy?

\- Och, um, ja tylko… oglądałem burzę – odparł nieśmiało rozgrywający, skupiając się na swojej misce. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, naprawdę się _zarumienił_.

\- Teraz to jest już całkiem podejrzane – stwierdził Koganei, mrużąc oczy.

\- N-Nic się nie stało, naprawdę! – zaprotestował nieprzekonująco Furihata.

Kuroko zauważył szybkie spojrzenie, które Furihata posłał – prawdopodobnie nieświadomie – drugiej stronie stołu, tam gdzie jedli zawodnicy Rakuzanu.

\- No dalej, wyduś to z siebie! – nalegał Izuki, po czym jego twarz pojaśniała: - Miałeś potajemne spotkanie ze swoją potajemną dziewczyną!

\- N-Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął Furihata, trochę zbyt głośno, przyciągając uwagę kilku osób dookoła niego.

\- Eeh? Furihata ma dziewczynę? – wtrącił się Takao z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie, nie mam!

\- To takie smutne – westchnął Takao. – Wygląda na to, że żaden z nas nie może zdobyć dziewczyny. Czy wszyscy koszykarze są tacy niepopularni? Co o tym myślisz, Shin-chan?

Ale as Shuutoku tylko posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, które poskutkowało tym, że Takao uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.

\- No cóż, wygląda na to, że z braku dziewczyny, niektórzy znaleźli sobie chłopaka – skomentował Moriyama, zerkając na swojego asa i na asa Touou.

\- Tsucchi ma dziewczynę – interweniował Koganei a wszystkie oczy nagle zwróciły się na cichego gracza Seirin.

\- Poważnie? – zapytał Moriyama.

\- Hmm, no tak – odparł Tsuchida, wyraźnie niezadowolony z niechcianej uwagi.

\- Czy ona ma jakąś siostrę, której mógłbyś mnie przedstawić? – spytał bardzo poważnie rzucający obrońca Kaijou, zanim otrzymał cios w głowę od swojego kapitana.

Rozmowa ciągnęła się wesoło dalej, ratując Furihatę przed niewygodnymi pytaniami. Nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby wytłumaczyć spędzenie połowy nocy z—

\- Akashi-kun powiedział mi, że Furihata-kun całkiem dobrze gra w szachy.

Gdyby Furihata pił, prawdopodobnie wszystko by wypluł. Na szczęście nie pił. Dlatego tylko spojrzał spanikowanymi oczami na Kuroko, który jadł w typowy dla siebie spokojny sposób. Szczęśliwie nikt inny chyba go nie słyszał, ponieważ wszyscy byli zajęci rozmową o nieistniejących dziewczynach.

\- Ah, uh, j-ja… tak powiedział?...

Kuroko przytaknął.

\- Och. – Korzystając z tego, że w pomieszczeniu panował totalny rozgardiasz, zapytał – chociaż dyskretnie: - Czy on, uh, wszystkich wyzywa na partię szachów w ten sposób?

\- Nie żebym o tym słyszał.

\- Och – powiedział znów Furihata, skupiając się z powrotem na swojej misce. Odpowiedź Kuroko niespecjalnie pomogła mu się uspokoić.

Tak jak nieustanne spojrzenie, którym obdarzał go pewien zawodnik Rakuzanu.

* * *

Tak jak obawiał się Himuro, trenerzy postanowili zacząć dzisiejszy trening od podwójnego biegu, żeby nadrobić za poprzedni dzień. Temperatura dziś była typowa dla lata, jednak teren w lesie wciąż był bagnisty w związku z tym, że liście drzew blokowały część dostępu do promieni słonecznych.

\- Cholera, moje buty zaraz kompletne się rozpieprzą – warknął Aomine, kiedy jego stopa zatonęła w miękkiej i błotnistej ziemi. – A kupiłem je dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- Ile masz par butów? - zapytał Kise.

\- Trzydzieści dwie.

\- Poważnie? - Susa spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – A co ty, dziewczyna?

\- Zamknij się. Lubię sportowe obuwie. Masz z tym jakiś problem? – warknął Aomine.

\- Uciszcie się wszyscy trochę i biegnijcie – interweniował Imayoshi.

\- No, za dużo gadasz, Ahomine – zadrwił Kagami, przebiegając obok asa Touou.

\- Chcesz wojny, Bakagami? – odciął się chłopak.

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, skup się na bieganiu – powiedział Kuroko, podążając za Kagamim. Kiedy mijał Aomine, dodał: - I Aomine-kun, proszę, włóż trochę więcej wysiłku w bieganie, a mniej w swoje buty.

Wkurzony Aomine dogonił dwójkę z Seirin: - Oi, Tetsu! Po czyjej jesteś stronie? – warknął.

\- To nie o to chodzi, Aomine-kun. Ale jeśli muszę wybierać, wybieram Kagamiego-kun – oświadczył spokojnie niższy zawodnik między oddechami. Biegnący obok niego Kagami prawie się zakrztusił, oblewając się czerwienią – i to nie przez bieganie.

Aomine wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej, ale zanim zdążył się chamsko odciąć, Kise był na tyle mądry – albo głupi – żeby go dogonić i poklepać go po ramieniu, żeby się uspokoił.

\- Nie martw się, Aominecchi, ja wybieram ciebie! – powiedział, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Tch, nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie – odparował silny skrzydłowy.

\- To było okrutne! Jeśli mnie już nie potrzebujesz, zostawię cię tu z Kurokocchim i Kagamicchim. – Kise pobiegł do przodu, udając obrażonego.

\- No i znowu mamy tu nowożeńców… - skomentował Moriyama z westchnięciem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Kise wybrał _faceta_, skoro mógłby mieć każdą dziewczynę jaką chce. To takie nie sprawiedli—Ał!

\- Skup się na bieganiu! – skarcił go Kasamatsu. – Albo poproszę trenera, żeby podwoił twój trening, kiedy wrócimy!

\- To samo tyczy się was, Kagami, Kuroko – dodał Hyuuga, mijając ich. – Kagami, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Huh? Och, no, słucham. Huh, ja tylko, uh, zwiększę tempo czy coś – odpowiedział czerwonowłosy, postępując zgodnie ze swoimi słowami i zostawiając swoich kolegów z drużyny niezadowolonych i zaskoczonych.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał Izuki. – Wygląda na oszołomionego. Oszałamiający dzień?

\- Poproszę trenerkę, żeby podwoiła twój trening, jeśli nie przestaniesz, Izuki – zagroził mu Hyuuga, zanim odwrócił się do Kuroko. – Czy z Kagamim jest coś nie tak?

\- Myślę, że jest na etapie samorealizacji – odparł enigmatycznie chłopak.

\- Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? – Słysząc tę zagadkową odpowiedź, Hyuuga ściągnął brwi, ale Kuroko tylko zwolnił tempo, dysząc.

\- Przepraszam, Hyuuga-senpai. Proszę, biegnij dalej, dogonię cię później – powiedział, kompletnie ignorując pytanie.

\- Tch, twoja wytrzymałość nadal jest śmiesznie niska – zauważył Aomine. – Nie będziesz w formie na meczach.

\- Spróbuj nie zemdleć! – Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się do Kuroko, przebiegając obok niego.

Wkrótce Kuroko został jak zwykle z tyłu. Z tym, że dzisiaj nie był sam.

\- Aomine-kun, ty też powinieneś biec dalej.

\- Pomyślałem, że mogę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. – Aomine wzruszył ramionami. – Nawet jeśli mnie nie wybrałeś.

\- Aomine-kun jest… złośliwym typem.

\- Tylko żartowałem. A ty powinieneś przestać gadać. Ledwo oddychasz.

\- Dziękuję… za troskę.

\- Tch, to nie tak, że się martwię czy coś! Ale jesteś taki uciążliwy. Poważnie, zrób coś z tą swoją kondycją.

\- Kagami-kun… pomaga mi nad nią… pracować.

\- Ten idiota?

\- On jest... bardzo podobny do ciebie, Aomine-kun.

\- Hah?! Niby w jaki sposób jest do mnie kurwa podobny? – warknął Aomine.

\- On też… martwi się o mnie… i jest idiotą.

\- Nie porównuj mnie do niego! I nie nazywaj mnie idiotą!

\- Czy w takim razie… powinienem założyć, że… to, że się o mnie martwisz… to prawda?

To pytanie zbiło Aomine z tropu i chłopak tylko zakląskał językiem z irytacją.

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś przestał gadać i oszczędzał swój oddech – mruknął.

\- Ale to Aomine-kun… ze mną rozmawia… To byłoby niegrzeczne… gdybym nie odpowiedział.

\- Ach, dobra! Po prostu się zamknę. Jezu!

Gdyby Aomine spojrzał na zawodnika widmo, zauważyłby słaby uśmiech, który zagościł na jego ustach, kiedy tak biegli w całkowitej ciszy, oprócz dźwięku butów uderzających o błoto. Kuroko odliczał w myślach. _45… 46… 47… 48…_ To nie powinno trwać długo.

\- Tetsu.

Bingo. Czasami to jak dobrze Kuroko znał Aomine prawie go przerażało.

\- Nie wytrzymałeś nawet minuty… Aomine-kun – skomentował zawodnik Seirin, ku irytacji byłego Światła.

\- Tch, nieważne. – Aomine zamilkł na moment. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał bardzo poważnie. – Tetsu, załóżmy, że zamierzasz zostać zawodowcem. Którego z nas byś wybrał jako prawdziwe, ostateczne Światło na resztę swojej kariery, mnie czy Kagamiego?

\- Wybrałbym Kagamiego – odparł natychmiast Kuroko.

\- Hej! Przynajmniej udawaj, że się wahasz, do cholery! – warknął Aomine. – Tch, to irytujące – westchnął, zanim dodał: - Naprawdę spieprzyłem ten mecz, huh.

Kuroko nie odpowiedział od razu. Słychać było tylko jego miarowy oddech, pasujący do jego kroków.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- …Naprawdę nie masz w sobie za grosz delikatności – wymamrotał Aomine.

\- Naprawdę lubiłem… grać z Aomine-kun… i właśnie dlatego… jestem wdzięczny Kagamiemu-kun… za to, że wyszedł ci naprzeciw.

\- Nie mów o nim tak, jakby był jakimś zbawicielem czy coś.

\- A ty… nie jesteś wdzięczny?

\- Jemu? Jak cholera! – warknął Aomine, zanim zacisnął usta, widząc spojrzenie Kuroko. As Touou poruszył się pierwszy. – Tch, patrz gdzie biegniesz, bo inaczej się potkniesz.

\- Aomine-kun… nie jest szczery.

\- Zamknij się. Umrę tysiąc razy, zanim się przyznam do tego, że jestem mu coś winien.

\- Ty już… się do tego przyznałeś, Aomine-kun.

\- Hah? Co to ma do cholery znaczyć?

\- Dałeś mu tamtą parę butów.

Aomine zarumienił się na sekundę. – To dlatego że Satsuki mnie wkurwiła.

\- Właśnie dlatego… mówię, że… Aomine-kun… nie jest szczery.

\- Oi, poważnie, przestań gadać, jesteś kompletnie zadyszany.

Kuroko skinął głową. – Prze… praszam… - wydyszał.

\- Po prostu siedź już cicho.

Niższy nastolatek zastosował się do rad, ale znów zaczął odliczać w myślach. _…32…33…34…_

\- …Ale przyznam, że myliłem się, kiedy powiedziałem, że światło Kagamiego jest słabe – mruknął niechętnie Aomine. Tym razem Kuroko milczał, ale na jego ustach zagościł widoczny uśmiech. – Och, przy okazji, właśnie sobie coś przypomniałem. Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy powiedziałeś wcześniej, że Kagami jest na etapie samorealizacji?

\- Właśnie to.

\- Nie pomagasz mi. Hm? Hej, spójrz tam, czy to nie Kagami? Co ten idiota robi? – Aomine ściągnął brwi i zmrużył oczy.

Kawałek dalej czerwonowłosa sylwetka czekała na nich, opierając się o drzewo.

\- Oi, już się zmęczyłeś, Bakagami? – zadrwił Aomine, zatrzymując się przed chłopakiem.

\- Nawzajem, Ahomine – zripostował Kagami. – Jesteś jeszcze wolniejszy niż Kuroko.

\- Dotrzymywałem mu towarzystwa, w przeciwieństwie do was wszystkich, którzy go zostawiliście.

\- To raczej Kise zostawił ciebie, więc znalazłeś sobie kogoś innego do wkurzania. – Silny skrzydłowy Seirin uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Kagami-kun, co ty tu robisz? – wtrącił się Kuroko, zanim Aomine zdążył powiedzieć coś niemiłego. Słysząc to pytanie, jego kolega z drużyny podrapał się po policzku, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- Och, uh, pomyślałem, że na ciebie poczekam, bo w sumie, huh, wyglądasz na bardziej zmęczonego niż zwykle.

Aomine prychnął. – Tch, w takim razie chyba zostawię was samych i dogonię Kise.

\- Proszę, pamiętaj o tym, żeby go przeprosić, Aomine-kun.

\- Hah? Dlaczego miałbym go przepraszać? – Ale wymowne spojrzenie Kuroko sprawiło, że znów zakląskał językiem. – Wszyscy jesteście tacy uciążliwi. Nie spóźnijcie się na mecz. Nienawidzę tracić okazji do sprawienia, żebyś żarł piach, Kagami.

\- Tylko się nie popłacz, kiedy to ty będziesz go żarł, Aomine! – Kagami uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Aomine odbiegł, po czym odwrócił się do Kuroko. – Chodź, wciąż mamy jeszcze pół godziny do przebiegnięcia.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to w porządku, że ze mną zostajesz? – zapytał niebieskowłosy.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Kagami uniósł brew.

\- Trenerka może cię ukarać za to, że tak mało przebiegłeś.

\- Pieprzyć to. Postanowiłem, że pobiegnę z tobą i tyle. Jeśli będzie chciała, podwoję albo potroję trening, kiedy wrócimy do Tokio.

Kuroko zamrugał, patrząc na swoje Światło i autentycznie się uśmiechnął. – Dziękuję, Kagami-kun.

Policzki drugiego nastolatka przybrały lekko różowy odcień. – Nie ma sprawy.

\- Powiedz mi, Kagami-kun.

\- Hm?

\- Rozważasz karierę zawodową?

\- Huh? Dlaczego tak nagle?

\- …Proszę, zapomnij o tym.

\- Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Bez przerwy zadajesz mi dziwne pytania, a potem każesz mi o nich zapomnieć – mruknął Kagami.

\- To nic takiego. Biegnijmy – odpowiedział Kuroko, wznawiając bieg i zostawiając za sobą zmieszanego Kagamiego.

* * *

Odkąd harmonogram został zmodyfikowany, zostało postanowione, że połowa meczy będzie się odbywała przez resztę ranka, a druga połowa po lunchu. W konsekwencji gra w chowanego będzie trwała krócej.

Pierwszy mecz tego dnia zapowiadał się interesująco, kiedy Akashi wyszedł na boisko jako jeden z zawodników. Przeciwko niemu grał Imayoshi, ku wielkiej uldze Furihaty, który w rezultacie nie musiał stawiać czoła Imperatorowi. Jednak zamiast tego dostał kolejną szansę do oglądania gry Akashiego.

Chociaż wiedział, że powinien oglądać mecz w całości, jego oczy podążały wyłącznie za Akashim. Bez względu na to ile razy na niego patrzył, za każdym razem był zafascynowany rozgrywającym Rakuzanu. Precyzyjnością jego podań, szybkością jego ruchów, aurą spokoju, która odzwierciedlała całkowite panowanie nad grą i naturalną presją wywieraną po mistrzowsku na jego przeciwnikach. Z ławki było to po prostu zachwycające. Jego zdaniem Akashi Seijuuro mógł zostać nazwanym tylko i wyłącznie perfekcyjnym.

I wtedy w jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy. Wspomnienia tego jak ten sam perfekcyjny Akashi grał z nim w szachy. Nie ze swoimi kolegami z Rakuzanu czy nawet ze swoimi byłymi kolegami z drużyny z Teikou, ale z _nim_, Furihatą Koukim. Nawet go _chwalił_. I to niezmiernie go niepokoiło.

Mecz szybko zakończył się wygraną drużyny Akashiego. Kiedy gracze ukłonili się sobie i wrócili na ławki, oczy kapitana Rakuzanu spoczęły na Furihacie, przez co chłopak szybko spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się.

\- Coś nie tak, Furi? – zapytał Koganei, ale nastolatek gwałtownie pokręcił głową. Musiał przestać być taki skrępowany. Powodem, dla którego Akashi rozmawiał z nim zeszłej nocy było prawdopodobne to, że nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. To wszystko.

W jego głowie rozbrzmiały słowa, które Koganei wypowiedział pierwszego dnia obozu. _„ Jest tobą zainteresowany."_ Nie, nie, nie. To było niemożliwe. Dlaczego nim? Był tak zwyczajny jak Akashi utalentowany, więc dlaczego ten drugi miałby się nim interesować?

Ale co z wczorajszym oyakodon? Być może to nieporozumienie? W końcu Akashi wspomniał tylko, że wie, iż jego ulubionym daniem był oyakodon. Z tego co wiedział, mógł po prostu przypadkiem podsłuchać Furihatę podczas lunchu. Ale wtedy pozostaje pytanie co do tego kto przygotował posiłek. Poważnie, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Akashiego, który _gotuje_. To po prostu nie pasowało do jego wizerunku.

\- Furihata, jesteś pewny, że wszystko OK? – spytał tym razem Kagami. – Masz śmieszną minę.

\- Och, hm, nie, nic mi nie jest! – odparł niezbyt przekonująco nastolatek, ale ulżyło mu, kiedy Kagami nie naciskał.

Prawdę mówiąc, uwagę drugiego chłopaka przykuł już następny mecz, który zaraz miał się zacząć, a powód był dobry: Aomine brał udział w grze. Na nieszczęście dla nich obu, tego dnia nie grali przeciwko sobie, przez co byli trochę marudni, ale dostali również szansę, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się swojej grze. Mimo swojej niechęci, Kagami nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że podziwiał każde kozłowanie, każdą zmyłkę i każdy rzut Aomine.

\- Jest cholernym potworem – skomentował w trakcie meczu, ale w tonie jego głosu nie było ani krzty zazdrości. Jeśli już, w jego oczach widoczny był jedynie respekt. – Kuroko, – dodał, patrząc jak Aomine z łatwością mija blok złożony z trzech graczy i wrzuca piłkę prosto do kosza – on musiał być dla ciebie cholernie niesamowitym Światłem, prawda? Fajnie się z nim grało?

Kuroko obrócił głowę w stronę Kagamiego i uśmiechnął się tylko. – Ty i Aomine-kun naprawdę jesteście podobni.

Słysząc to, Kagami spojrzał na niego: - Huh?

\- Aomine-kun zapytał mnie o to samo nie tak dawno temu – wyjaśnił Kuroko. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, bardzo lubiłem grać z Aomine-kun – dodał.

\- Tch, a co z… nami?

\- Dużo bardziej lubię grać z Kagamim-kun.

\- N-Nie pytałem o mnie, idioto! – odparował silny skrzydłowy trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt słabo.

\- Kagami-kun jest łatwy do odczytania.

Kagami zakląskał językiem ze zdenerwowaniem. – Czasami jesteś irytujący.

\- Jestem?

\- Jesteś.

\- Więc nie lubisz grać ze mną w koszykówkę?

Kagami wpatrywał się w Kuroko przez sekundę, po czym ordynarnie poklepał niższego zawodnika po włosach, wzdychając:

\- Idioto. Oczywiście, że lubię. Nie zadawaj mi takich oczywistych pytań.

Za nimi odezwał się głos: - Jesteście tacy słodcy. Czy wy przypadkiem nie spotykacie się ze sobą?

Kagami odwrócił się raptownie i zobaczył szczerzącego się Takao. – Co do cholery? To obrzydliwe! – warknął.

\- Hm? Co, nie zgadzasz się z tym? – Takao przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, masz całkowitą rację – do rozmowy dołączył Izuki.

\- No, bez przerwy zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo – wtrącił się również Koganei.

\- Poważnie, możecie przestać? – warknął Kagami.

\- Hej, Shin-chan, zgadzasz się ze mną, prawda? – Rozgrywający szturchnął łokciem Midorimę, który spojrzał na niego z poirytowaniem w oczach.

\- Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań. Nie będę wiedział co odpowiedzieć – odparł sucho.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny, Shin-chan. – Takao wydął wargi, zanim odwrócił się w z powrotem do graczy Seirin. – Ale poważnie, naprawdę dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie. Chciałbym się tak dogadywać z Shin-chanem.

\- Dogadujemy się – warknął Midorima.

\- Nie klepiesz mnie po głowie jak Kagami.

\- A niby dlaczego miałbym robić coś takiego?

\- Dlatego że jesteś moim chłop-hmmmph! – Takao nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ dłoń Midorimy szybko zasłoniła mu usta.

\- Hej, uciszcie się w końcu! – rozkazał Ootsubo, patrząc ze złością na swoich kolegów z drużyny. Takao uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a Midorima tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co jest z tymi dwoma nie tak, do cholery? – wymamrotał Kagami, koncentrując się z powrotem na meczu albo raczej tym, co z niego zostało. Gra skończyła się pięć minut później zwycięstwem drużyny Aomine. - Uważam, że to był dobry mecz, chociaż trochę niewyważony. A ty co o tym myślisz, Kuroko?

Ale zawodnik widmo milczał, wpatrując się w boisko. Kagami skrzywił się lekko.

\- Kuroko? – zawołał znowu.

\- Przepraszam za to, że przeze mnie wyglądaliśmy „obrzydliwie" – oznajmił Kuroko bez emocji w głosie, nie patrząc na Kagamiego.

To oświadczenie zaskoczyło czerwonowłosego i chłopak potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zrozumieć o czym mówił Kuroko.

\- N-Nie, nie o to mi chodziło! – odpowiedział pośpiesznie i niezdarnie. – Po prostu, uh, to znaczy, to nie tak, że naprawdę pomyślałem sobie, że to było obrzydliwe czy coś! Raczej, nieoczekiwane?

\- Rozumiem.

Kagami podrapał się po głowie. – Nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało obraźliwie czy coś.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Kuroko, ja—

\- Kagami! – zawołała Riko. – Zacznij się rozgrzewać! Zaraz twoja kolej!

\- Ach, Jezu… Przepraszam, Kuroko, porozmawiamy później.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak tylko skinął głową, pozostawiając Kagamiego w raczej zaniepokojonym stanie.

* * *

Przez cały lunch, a nawet podczas popołudniowych meczy, Kuroko ledwo zamienił słowo z Kagamim, a panująca wokół nich niezręczna atmosfera nie przeszła niezauważona przez pozostałych graczy Seirin.

\- Co się między wami stało? – zapytał Kagamiego Hyuuga, kiedy Kuroko był na boisku.

\- Ach… Cóż, chyba musiałem powiedzieć coś, co mu się nie spodobało – westchnął Kagami. – Przeprosiłem go już, ale wygląda na to, że to nie wystarczy.

\- Spróbuj to szybko załatwić. Kuroko jest jeszcze straszniejszy, kiedy jest w złym nastroju.

\- Zazwyczaj nie widzę żadnej różnicy, kiedy jest w dobrym czy złym humorze – powiedział Koganei.

\- I właśnie to jest straszne – powiedział głos, który nie należał do żadnego gracza Seirin. – Jeśli Tetsu nie jest naprawdę zły, zawsze utrzymuje ten cholernie wkurzający wyraz twarzy.

Kagami odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć jak Aomine obejmuje go ramieniem w dość znajomy sposób.

\- Cokolwiek kurwa zrobiłeś Tetsu, zajmij się tym albo cię zabiję, Bakagami – powiedział as Touou przerażająco spokojnym głosem.

Wkurzony Kagami odepchnął jego rękę. – Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, Ahomine.

\- Tch, nie zasługujesz na to, żeby być jego Światłem.

\- Powiedział ktoś, kto zostawił Kuroko po ukończeniu gimnazjum – odparował Kagami.

\- Kagami, nie wszczynaj bójki – skarcił go Hyuuga.

\- To on zaczął! – Kagami wskazał palcem na Aomine, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni z czymś, co wyglądało na obojętność. To co powiedział później, nie było tym, czego Kagami się spodziewał.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że go zostawiłem, nie wybaczę ci, jeśli popełnisz ten sam błąd, co ja.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z oczywistym zdumieniem. A zwłaszcza Kagami. Pokonany, mógł jedynie westchnąć i uśmiechnąć się, kiwając głową:

\- Zapamiętam to sobie.

\- Eeeh, jestem pod wrażeniem. Aominecchi potrafi być czasami taki dojrzały – zauważył Kise, klepiąc Aomine po ramieniu.

\- Co to kurwa miało znaczyć? – burknął ciemnoskóry nastolatek.

\- No cóż, spodziewałem się, że Aominecchi wścieknie się za to, co powiedział Kagamicchi.

\- Hah? Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Za dzieciaka?

\- Dość często zachowujesz się, jakbyś nim był – powiedział Imayoshi, drażniąc Aomine.

\- Tch, zamknij się i daj mi oglądać mecz. Och, ten potwór, Murasakibara całkiem nieźle potrafi odebrać Ignite Pass Tetsu.

\- Nawet jeśli nie za bardzo się ze sobą dogadują – skomentował Kise. – Na początku myślałem, że Murasakibaracchi zadepcze Kurokocchiego czy coś.

\- Widziałem jak ten cały Himuro powiedział coś Murasakibarze przed meczem – wtrącił się Izuki. – Może to pomogło. Och, niezły blok, Kiyoshi!

\- Kiyoshi i Hayama dobrze sobie radzą, chociaż grają przeciwko dwóm członkom Pokolenia Cudów – przytaknął Imayoshi. – Wynik meczu jeszcze nie jest przesądzony.

Jednakże został przesądzony kilka minut później, kiedy mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem drużyny Kuroko. To był ostatni mecz tego dnia, co oznaczało, że wkrótce zacznie się gra w chowanego. Podczas gdy wszyscy zawodnicy odpoczywali i nawadniali się, Koganei przysunął się do Kuroko i szturchnął go dyskretnie:

\- Kuroko, możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie się schowasz?

\- To byłoby oszustwo, Koganei-senpai. – Usłyszawszy odpowiedź, chłopak westchnął.

\- Wiem, ale poważnie nie mam ochoty na przebiegnięcie dzisiaj kolejnych dwudziestu kilometrów.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci z tym pomóc – przeprosił Kuroko typowym dla siebie bezbarwnym głosem. Wyszkolone oko zauważyłoby, że zerknął w kierunku Kagamiego.

\- Och, cóż, przynajmniej próbowałem. Życz mi powodzenia! – Koganei uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc Kuroko po głowie.

\- Proszę, daj z siebie wszystko – odparł uprzejmie Kuroko.

Kiedy nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie gry, wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się przed zajazdem, czekając na gwizdek Riko. Dzisiejsza gra będzie trwała tylko godzinę, zamiast dwóch, co dawało możliwość skrócenia czasu, który zawodnicy spędzą wędrując po lesie, ale oznaczało również mniej czasu na znalezienie Kuroko. Riko dmuchnęła w gwizdek dla Kuroko i zaczęła liczyć czas na stoperze. Pozostali gracze robili szybką rozgrzewkę, chociaż dla większości z nich nie była ona konieczna. Kagami rozciągał nogi i przygotowywał się do poszukiwań, nie zauważając Aomine, który podszedł bliżej:

\- Pogodziłeś się z Tetsu? – zapytał chłopak, chociaż to brzmiało bardziej jak nakaz niż pytanie.

\- A ty co, gliniarz? – Kagami spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Więc się nie pogodziłeś. Tch, powinienem się tego po tobie spodziewać.

\- Poważnie, pilnuj swojego nosa.

\- Co ty mu zrobiłeś? – Aomine kompletnie zignorował ostatnie zdanie Kagamiego.

\- Powiedziałem, pilnuj swojego nosa.

\- Ach? Kagami, zrobiłeś coś Kuroko? – dołączył się Kiyoshi, ale Hyuuga walnął go w głowę.

\- Zwracaj uwagę na takie rzeczy wcześniej, idioto. Kuroko od rana ma zły humor przez Kagamiego – powiedział kapitan Seirin, zdenerwowany jak zwykle. Następnie zwrócił się do Kagamiego: - Mówiłem ci to już wcześniej, ale upewnij się, że szybko załatwisz tę sprawę.

\- Uh… OK – odparł czerwonowłosy z pewną niechęcią.

\- I włóż w to trochę więcej serca albo każę trenerce potroić twój trening! – warknął Hyuuga.

\- Dobra, załapałem! Jezu… Co jest z wami wszystkimi? – mruknął Kagami. – Najpierw Ahomine, teraz ty…

\- Powiedziałem ci, że upewnię się, że nie popełnisz tych samych błędów, co ja, Bakagami – odezwał się Aomine.

Kagami zacisnął usta z irytacją. – Nie zamierzam go zostawić.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było, bo inaczej naprawdę cię zabiję.

Zanim Kagami zdążył odpowiedzieć, Kise podbiegł do Aomine i uczepił się ramienia asa Touou. Ten gest nie przeszedł niezauważony przez Kagamiego, który odruchowo odwrócił wzrok, rozciągając ramiona. Mimo że ich związek został upubliczniony – dzięki uprzejmości Aomine – mniej więcej wszystkim, Kagami nie był przyzwyczajony do przejawów sympatii, bez względu na to jak niewielkie by one nie były. Alex często dokuczała mu z tego powodu, mówiąc, że to bardzo dziwne, że taki zdrowy chłopak jak on w tym wieku wciąż był nieśmiały jeśli chodziło o te sprawy, nawet po tylu latach spędzonych w USA. Na co Kagami zawsze odpowiadał, że mieszkanie w USA nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Aominecchi, znajdźmy dziś Kurokocchiego! – powiedział wesoło Kise.

\- Po co? Nie wolisz zrobić tego, co robiliśmy wczoraj? – Aomine uśmiechnął się znacząco. Reakcja Kise była natychmiastowa: odskoczył od Aomine, czerwieniąc się intensywnie na twarzy i zaczął dukać:

\- C-ja-ja, uh, to nie, t-to znaczy, uh, aaaaaach! Aominecchi, nie wspominaj o takich rzeczach przy wszystkich! Co jeśli usłyszą?

\- To ty tu jesteś głośny – odparł Aomine, wzruszając ramionami. Faktycznie kilka par oczu zwróciło się w ich kierunku, zaciekawionych źródłem nagłego wybuchu.

\- N-Nieważne, to nie o to chodzi! – kontynuował as Kaijou, zawstydzony jak zawsze. – Mówiłem tylko, że moglibyśmy spróbować znaleźć Kurokocchiego razem!

\- Idioto, jeśli znajdziemy go razem, to ko wygra?

Blondyn zrobił szczenięce oczka. – Ja? No bo ty już raz wygrałeś.

\- Już kurwa lecę.

\- Eeeh? To takie okrutne! Chociaż tyle mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić.

\- Jeśli chcecie się kłócić, możecie robić to gdzieś indziej? – przerwał im Kagami z wyraźną irytacją w głosie.

\- Och, daj spokój, to zabawne. To wygląda jak kłótnia kochanków! – powiedział Takao.

\- W tym przypadku to _jest _kłótnia kochanków – dodał Miyaji.

\- Cóż, nie potrzebujemy ich tutaj – narzekał głośno Wakamatsu. – Żałuję, że nasz kapitan nie może uderzyć Aomine tak mocno jak Kasamatsu Kise.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że są uroczy – powiedział Mibuchi z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim westchnął. – Gdybym tylko mógł się tak zachowywać z moim wybrańcem. – Spojrzał na swoich kolegów z drużyny, ale nikt nie był w stanie stwierdzić na kogo dokładnie patrzył.

\- To po prostu obrzydliwe… - wymamrotał Miyaji. Nie dane mu było powiedzieć więcej, ponieważ Riko dmuchnęła w gwizdek, ogłaszając tym samym początek poszukiwań. Wszyscy rozeszli się jak zwykle, zostawiając za sobą tylko trenerów i Momoi.

\- Zastanawiam się czy tym razem Akashi znajdzie Kuroko. – Masako wypowiedziała na głos swoje myśli.

\- To rzeczywiście dziwne, że jeszcze ani razu go nie znalazł – przytaknął Harasawa. – Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to on wpadł na ten pomysł. Pytałeś go o to, Shirogane?

\- Nie, z prostej przyczyny – odparł trener Rakuzanu. – Mimo że ten pomysł może wydawać się dziwny, to doskonały trening dla naszych zawodników.

\- To ma sens, ale mimo wszystko, jestem dość ciekawa dlaczego Akashi to zrobił – skomentowała Riko. Odwracając się do Momoi, zapytała: - Znasz Akashiego już kilka lat, nie wiesz może co chodzi mu po głowie? – Ale różowowłosa dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że może mi to zrobić – narzekała. – To znaczy, zaoferowanie Tetsu-kun jako nagrody każdego wieczora było okrutne! Myślę, że chciałabym walnąć go w głowę, ale jestem całkiem pewna, że nie pozwoliłby mi na to. – Wydęła wargi.

\- Nadal nie może tego przeboleć – westchnęła Masako. – Tak czy inaczej, proponuję wrócić do środka zamiast się tu smażyć – dodała, otrzymując serię uznania.

* * *

Furihata zgubił swoich kolegów z drużyny. Nie był pewien jak i kiedy do tego doszło, ale został w lesie całkiem sam, przeszukując bez przekonania każdy krzak, drzewo i skałę. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie miał Sokolego Oka, ani Jastrzębiego Oka, ani Oka Imperatora, a jego zdolności były ogólnie rzecz biorąc przeciętne. Nie było opcji, żeby udało mu się znaleźć Kuroko. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby spróbował poszukać swoich towarzyszy. Zbiegał po zabłoconym stoku, dopóki ścieżka się nie rozwidliła. Pozostało pytanie: lewo czy prawo?

To naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, pomyślał Furihata i skręcił w lewo. Jednak kiedy to zrobił, usłyszał za sobą głos, który był mu aż nadto znajomy, co sprawiło, że znieruchomiał:

\- Skręcenie w prawo byłoby rozsądniejszym wyborem, Kouki.

Rozgrywający Seirin odwrócił się z pewnym napięciem odbitym w ruchach, żeby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Kawałek dalej, opierając się o drzewo, stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami Akashi Seijuurou.

\- Och, Akashi-san, uh…

\- To znaczy, jeśli chcesz znaleźć Tetsuyę.

\- Wiesz gdzie on jest? – spytał zaskoczony Furihata.

\- To ja uczyniłem go tym, czym jest. Przejrzenie jego misdirection to jedyne, co mogłem zrobić – odparł spokojnie Akashi.

\- W takim razie dlaczego nie pójdziesz go znaleźć?

\- Proponuję ci się pośpieszyć i pójść do Tetsuyi, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny – Akashi zignorował pytanie, co jeszcze bardziej zmieszało Furihatę. – Powinien być za zakrętem, tam gdzie ścieżka skręca w lewo.

Czy to był podstęp? Czy to był kawał? Furihata pokręcił głową w duchu. Skoro chodziło o Akashiego, to było niemożliwe. Ale jeśli naprawdę wiedział gdzie był Kuroko, to dlaczego ani razu nie wygrał tej gry? I dlaczego miałby mówić komuś innemu gdzie znaleźć Kuroko? A może zrobił to samo w poprzednie dni?

\- Cz-Czy pomogłeś też Takao, Aomine i Himuro-san? – zapytał. Usłyszawszy to pytanie, Akashi uniósł brew.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mam ku temu powodów.

\- W-Więc dlaczego—

\- Kouki, kazałem ci znaleźć Tetsuyę. To jedyna rzecz, jaką powinieneś w tej chwili robić – przerwał mu kapitan Rakuzanu tonem, który wywołał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Furihaty.

\- T-Tak, już idę, Akashi-san! Dziękuję ci bardzo!

Rozgrywający Seirin pobiegł w kierunku, który wskazał mu Akashi, obecnie bardziej skupiony na tym, żeby nie zdenerwować Imperatora niż faktycznie znaleźć Kuroko. Jednak kiedy tak pędził po ścieżce, zobaczył zakręt, o którym wspomniał Akashi i zwolnił, przypatrując się bacznie otoczeniu, żeby namierzyć coś jasnoniebieskiego, co zdradziłoby obecność Kuroko. Po pięciu długich minutach bezowocnych poszukiwań, zaczął wątpić w to wszystko. Może Akashi go okłamał. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego miałby to robić? Westchnął głośno i usiadł na małej skale.

\- Kuroko, gdzie ty na Boga jesteś? – mruknął do siebie.

\- Jestem tutaj, Furihata-kun.

Brązowowłosy nastolatek zerwał się z miejsca. – K-Kuroko! Skąd przyszedłeś?!

\- Byłem tu przez cały czas.

\- Ty—och, nieważne.

\- Gratuluję, że mnie znalazłeś, Furihata-kun.

Chłopak znowu westchnął. – Tak naprawdę to nie ja cię znalazłem. To… To Akashi-san powiedział mi gdzie jesteś.

Twarz Kuroko nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, kiedy odpowiedział: - To interesujące. Niemniej jednak to Furihata-kun mnie znalazł.

\- N-Nadal nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było naprawdę sprawiedliwe. Może powinienem powiedzieć trenerom, że to Akashi-san powinien być zwycięzcą…

Kuroko obdarzył swojego kolegę z drużyny typowym dla siebie pozbawionym wyrazu spojrzeniem. – Furihata-kun, to Akashi-kun postanowił cię do mnie zaprowadzić. Proszę, pomyśl o konsekwencjach jakie poniesiesz, jeśli podważysz jego decyzję.

Te słowa wystarczyły, żeby wyzwolić w głowie Furihaty wir przerażających obrazów. Obrazów, na których Imperator wydawał na nim wyrok i wymierzał mu karę w okrutny i bolesny sposób. Jego twarz musiała wyraźnie zdradzać jego myśli, ponieważ Kuroko dodał:

\- Żartowałem, Furihata-kun. Akashi-kun nie jest typem osoby, którą sobie wyobrażasz.

\- P-Przepraszam, tylko że on jest taki imponujący na boisku, wiesz?

\- Akashi-kun wciąż jest człowiekiem.

\- Chyba masz rację – przytaknął Furihata.

\- I nie skrzywdziłby ludzi, których lubi.

\- To prawda, że nigdy nie widziałem, żeby zrobił coś okropnego tobie czy reszcie Pokolenia Cudów.

\- Mówiłem o tobie, Furihata-kun – poprawił go spokojnie Kuroko, przez co spotkał się z kompletnie oszołomionym spojrzeniem.

\- C-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał z wahaniem Furihata, ale jedyną odpowiedzią Kuroko było:

\- Myślę, że już i tak za dużo powiedziałem. Wracamy do zajazdu? Trenerzy czekają.

\- Och, uh, OK. Ale hej, Kagami znowu będzie głośno narzekać. Krzyczał każdego dnia i każdej nocy, że koniecznie musi cię znaleźć – zachichotał Furihata.

\- Teraz też?

\- Tak. Prawie mi go żal. Jutro jest ostatni dzień, kiedy będzie mógł cię znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że mu się uda.

Kuroko nie odpowiedział.

* * *

\- Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy zostać na noc tutaj – zasugerował Furihata Kuroko, kiedy pod koniec dnia cała drużyna Seirin udała się do swojego pokoju na zasłużony odpoczynek.

\- Hej, to byłoby super! Tak byłoby zabawniej – przytaknął Koganei. – Trochę nam cię brakowało!

Ale niebieskowłosy chłopak pokręcił głową. – Jest kilka spraw, o których muszę pomówić z Furihatą-kun na osobności.

Te słowa nieuchronnie wzbudziły we wszystkich ciekawość, zwłaszcza w Furihacie. Kagami spojrzał na Kuroko ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Ukrywasz coś przed nami? – zapytał przekornie Izuki.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś osobą, która ma jakieś tajemnice – stwierdził Hyuuga.

\- No, no, co to jest? – zachęcał Koganei.

\- Mówienie o czymkolwiek nie zależy ode mnie – odpowiedział niewzruszony Kuroko. – Proszę, zapytajcie o to później Furihatę-kun.

\- Eh, mnie? Dlaczego mnie? Ja nawet nie wiem o czym chcesz rozmawiać.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz nam teraz iść, to się dowiesz – powiedział Kuroko.

\- Nie zapomnij wziąć go ze sobą, bo inaczej Kagami nie pójdzie dzisiaj spać – zatrzymał ich Kiyoshi, trzymając w rękach Numer 2. Piesek zaszczekał wesoło, kiedy Kuroko wziął swojego imiennika na ręce i usadowił go wygodnie przy swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Zaopiekuję się nim, chociaż bardzo mnie kusi, żeby go tu zostawić – powiedział spokojnie, choć przez ułamek sekundy nie było wątpliwości co do jego przerażających i morderczych zamiarów wobec Kagamiego, który cały zamarł w miejscu. – No więc, idziemy, Furihata-kun?

Chłopak potrzebował dwóch sekund, żeby odzyskać zmysły i pokiwał głową z wahaniem: - Och, uh, tak, już idę – powiedział, wychodząc za Kuroko i zostawiając za sobą raczej zdezorientowaną drużynę Seirin.

Kiedy tak szli do pokoju, słychać było tylko ich kroki. Niezręczna atmosfera nie pomagała Furihacie się uspokoić i korciło go, żeby zapytać Kuroko o czym chciał porozmawiać.

\- Furihata-kun – odezwał się cicho niebieskowłosy chłopak, jakby czytał mu w myślach – proszę, nie denerwuj się tak.

\- Czy to aż tak widać? – Furihata zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem. – Muszę przyznać, że przez sekundę byłeś trochę straszny. Nadal jesteś zły na Kagamiego?

\- Jestem zmartwiony przez Kagamiego-kun.

\- Co on zrobił?

Ale Kuroko nie odpowiedział, ponieważ dotarli do pokoju. Zamiast tego otworzył drzwi i przesunął się na bok, wpuszczając Furihatę do środka.

\- Ach, dzięk— zamarł w miejscu przy pierwszym kroku, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na osobie, która czekała na nich w środku. Zatrzasnął drzwi i spojrzał z paniką na zawodnika widmo. – Kuroko, pomyliłeś pokoje!

Ale chłopak tylko pokręcił głową:

\- Nie pomyliłem. Nastąpiła po prostu drobna zmiana planów – powiedział spokojnie. – No cóż, będę się zbierał.

\- Eeeeeh? Cz-Czekaj, co masz na myśli przez zmianę planów? Nie musisz zostać? I d-dlaczego _on_ tu jest?

\- Takie były jego rozkazy.

\- Co? Ale dlaczego? Kuroko, żartujesz, nie zostawisz mnie z nim samego!

\- Z tego co słyszałem, całkiem dobrze sobie wczoraj radziłeś.

\- A-A-Ale—

Kuroko wepchnął go gwałtownie do pokoju i zamknął drzwi z krótkim: - Dobranoc, Furihata-kun.

Furihata przełknął ślinę, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy ta noc naprawdę będzie dobra czy nie. Na razie przed nim znajdował się nikt inny jak tylko Akashi Seijuurou. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i ramionami przed czymś, co wyglądało jak gra shogi. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Furihacie ciężko było powstrzymać drżenie swojego ciała. Dlaczego to się działo? Według zasad powinien spędzić tę noc z Kuroko, nie z Akashim! _Uspokój się, uspokój się. Oddychaj. Oddychaj. _Szczerze mówiąc, wczorajsza noc nie była taka zła. Nie było powodu, dla którego dzisiaj miałoby być inaczej, prawda?

Pomijając fakt, że dziś znajdował się z Akashim w zamkniętym pokoju i fakt, że były tu dwa futony – co oznaczało, że najprawdopodobniej spędzi z nim _całą_ noc, a nie dwie godziny.

\- Dobry wieczór, Kouki. Możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz. – Głos Akashiego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. I strachu.

\- D-Dobry wieczór, Akashi-san – przywitał się Furihata, odstawiając torbę na podłogę i siadając nerwowo na kolanach przed kapitanem Rakuzanu. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał się na niego.

\- Kouki, jesteśmy w tym samym wieku. Nie musisz zwracać się do mnie tak formalnie.

\- Och, uh… W-Więc jak powinienem do ciebie mówić?

\- Wystarczy Seijuurou.

Furihata spojrzał na niego z paniką w oczach. – N-Nie mogę zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu!

\- Ja zwracam się do ciebie po imieniu, więc to normalne, że robisz to samo.

W głowie Furihaty to wcale nie było normalne. Bez względu na to, że obaj byli w tym samym wieku, Akashi górował nad nim w każdym innym aspekcie. A przynajmniej tak chciał odpowiedzieć, ale intuicja i spojrzenie Akashiego wyraźnie mówiły mu, że przeciwstawianie się słowom Imperatora nie było dobrym pomysłem, jeśli cenił sobie swoje życie.

\- W-Więc może S-Seijuurou-kun? – zapytał z największą trudnością.

Akashi westchnął cicho. – Na razie wystarczy – powiedział, przepełniając Furihatę ulgą.

Wypowiedzenie imienia Akashiego na głos pozostawiło na jego języku specyficzne uczucie, jednak wcale nie było ono nieprzyjemne.

\- A więc dobrze. Kouki, chciałbyś nauczyć się grać w shogi?

\- Hm, przedtem… Czy mogę spytać… dlaczego nie spędzam tej nocy z Kuroko? – ośmielił się zapytać ostrożnie Furihata, modląc się w duchu, żeby Akashi nie zdenerwował się tym pytaniem. Zawodnik Rakuzanu uniósł elegancką brew.

\- Wolałbyś spędzić ją z nim? – zapytał neutralnym tonem, który niczego nie zdradzał.

\- Ach, nie… N-Nie o to mi chodziło. Tylko że… uh, myślałem, że ten, kto znajdzie Kuroko musi zostać z nim przez jedną noc, więc, uh…

\- Cóż, nie znalazłeś Tetsuyi sam, czyż nie?

Na te słowa Furihata znów spanikował: - Ach, tak, w rzeczy samej! Przepraszam, to ty powinieneś go znaleźć! – przeprosił z wahaniem, kłaniając się kilka razy.

\- Kouki, nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Powiedziałem ci gdzie znajduje się Tetsuya z własnej woli, tak?

\- T-Tak, ale dlaczego? – zapytał nieśmiało Furihata, spuszczając głowę.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie bardziej interesująco, jeśli na dzień dzisiejszy zmienię zasady. Dlatego powiedziałem Tetsuyi, że tej nocy zajmę jego miejsce. Jesteś rozczarowany?

\- Nie, nie jestem! – odparł trochę zbyt szybko Furihata, podnosząc wzrok. Przez sekundę został zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył słaby uśmiech na ustach Akashiego. Nie radosny czy przyjacielski uśmiech jak te, które otrzymywał od swoich kolegów z drużyny, ale mimo wszystko uśmiech.

Czy mu się zdawało czy wyraz twarzy Akashiego był… łagodniejszy? Przynajmniej Furihata czuł się bardziej odprężony niż zwykle, prawie relaksując się na widok jednego z tych rzadkich uśmiechów.

\- To dobrze – przytaknął Akashi. – W takim razie zapytam raz jeszcze: chciałbyś nauczyć się grać w shogi? Nauczę cię.

Coś mówiło Furihacie, że była to oferta nie do odrzucenia. Dlatego też odpowiedział nieśmiało:

\- Będę zaszczycony, Aka—znaczy, Seijuurou-kun.

Naprawdę mógłby bardzo szybko przywyknąć do zwracania się do Akashiego w ten sposób.

* * *

\- Kuroko? Zapomniałeś czegoś? – Hyuuga uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył jak niebieskowłosy chłopak wchodzi do pokoju Seirin. Nastolatek pokręcił głową.

\- Będę spał dzisiaj tutaj.

\- Huh? A co z Furihatą?

\- Obecnie znajduje się w doborowym towarzystwie.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał Kiyoshi. – Zostawiłeś mu Numer 2?

\- Nie, jest tutaj – odparł Kuroko, rozsuwając torbę, z której, ku przerażeniu Kagamiego, wychyliła się głowa psa.

\- Więc z Kim jest Furihata?

\- Z Akashim-kun.

Bomba zrzucona na środek pokoju wywołałaby ten sam efekt, co słowa Kuroko.

\- CO DO CHOLERY?! – rozbrzmiał chór głosów.

\- Z Akashim?! Co on do cholery robi z Furihatą?

\- Dlaczego zostawiłeś go z tym kolesiem?

\- Chcesz, żeby Furi zginął?

\- Wiesz, że kompletnie wariuje za każdym razem, gdy Akashi jest w pobliżu!

\- Proszę, uspokójcie się – powiedział cicho Kuroko i wyjął nonszalancko Numer 2 ze swojej torby, po czym postawił go na podłodze. Piesek wpadł w otwarte ramiona Koganeia, przytulając się do niego. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Poza tym, takie były rozkazy Akashiego, a jego rozkazy są bezwzględne.

\- Mam już dość słuchania tej wymówki. – Hyuuga skrzyżował ramiona z irytacją. – Za kogo on się uważa?

\- Ale czego Akashi chce od Furihaty? – zapytał Kagami, marszcząc brwi.

\- Proszę, zapytaj go o to jutro – odparł Kuroko, podchodząc do kąta, gdzie leżał jego zrolowany futon. Podniósł go i rozłożył obok Izukiego. To było dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca, w którym był Kagami. Chłopak zauważył to i skrzywił się lekko, ale nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

\- Naprawdę uważam, że powinniśmy się upewnić czy z Furim wszystko w porządku – powiedział Koganei.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł – powiedział złowrogo Izuki. – Widzę to już stąd: Akashi żywcem obdziera nas ze skóry za to, że przeszkodziliśmy mu w tym, co robi Furihacie.

\- To zabrzmiało tak, jakby robił Furiemu jakieś okropne rzeczy – zadrżał Koganei. – Na przykład torturował go albo przeprowadzał na nim jakieś dziwne eksperymenty albo—

\- Przestań pieprzyć – przerwał mu Hyuuga. – Przyznaję, że potrafi być straszny, ale jestem pewny, że nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego.

\- Tak, Akashi-kun jest bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą – przytaknął Kuroko.

\- Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia czego on chce od Furihaty? – naciskał kapitan Seirin.

\- Tak właściwie to mam. Ale myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zapytacie o to jutro Furihatę.

Hyuuga westchnął. – No cóż, nieważne. Miejmy nadzieję, że dożyje do tej chwili.

\- Kapitan porzuca swoich kolegów z drużyny – dokuczał mu Izuki.

\- Nie porzucam! Ale tak jak powiedziałem, uważam, że Akashi nie jest psychopatą – warknął Hyuuga. Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Nawet jeśli na takiego wygląda.

\- Poza tym jestem pewny, że jeśli coś się stanie, Furihata tu przybiegnie! – dodał wesoło Kiyoshi. – Nie ma powodu do zmartwień!

\- Czasami zastanawiam się czy twój mózg nie został uszkodzony razem z twoim kolanem – mruknął Hyuuga.

\- A tak przy okazji, właśnie sobie o czymś pomyślałem! – krzyknął Koganei, kompletnie zapominając o Furihacie, Akashim i torturach. – Skoro już tu jesteś, Kuroko, to może opowiesz nam wszystkie pikantne szczegóły twoich poprzednich nocy?

\- To zabrzmiało naprawdę dziwnie! – zwrócił uwagę Kagami.

\- Owszem, przypuszczam, że sposób w jaki ujął to Koganei-kun musiał zabrzmieć dla ciebie bardzo _obrzydliwie_, Kagami-kun – odpowiedział Kuroko, celowo podkreślając słowo „obrzydliwie".

As Seirin zrozumiał aluzję, chociaż najwyraźniej nie tylko on. Pewna część niego chciała przeprosić Kuroko, ale druga była raczej wkurzona na niższego zawodnika. Poważnie, co było z Kuroko nie tak? To było tylko jedno słowo, które przypadkowo mu się wymsknęło, nie chciał przez to powiedzieć nic złego! Dlaczego Kuroko tak się przez to wkurzył? Nigdy nie chował urazy tak długo.

\- Och, dajcie spokój, żartowałem! – roześmiał się Koganei.

\- Ja też chcę wiedzieć! O czym rozmawialiście podczas tych nocy? – dołączył się Izuki.

\- Poważnie, dajcie mu spokój – burknął Hyuuga.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny, kapitanie. No dalej, Kuroko, powiedz nam!

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zapytacie Takao-kun, Aomine-kun i Himuro-san – odparł uprzejmie Kuroko. – Niezbyt dobrze pamiętam te rozmowy. Poza tym chciałbym się przespać, ponieważ jestem dosyć zmęczony.

\- Ty też nie jesteś zabawny, Kuroko – wymamrotał Koganei.

\- Ale Kuroko ma tutaj rację. Czeka nas jeszcze jeden dzień na tym obozie i musimy być w dobrej formie – powiedział Kuroko. – Ale z tego co dowiedziałem się od Riko, jutrzejsze mecze będą wyjątkowe. Nie wyjawiła mi żadnych szczegółów, ale sądząc po tej sadystycznej grupie sędziów, to nie będzie nic dobrego.

\- A więc postanowione! Wszyscy do łóżek! – powiedział wesoło Kiyoshi, klaszcząc w dłonie.

\- Nudzisz jak stary dziad – westchnął Izuki, ale posłuchał się i położył na swoim futonie. – A myślałem, że trochę się dzisiaj zabawimy.

\- Założę się, że Furihata bawi się lepiej od nas – dodał Koganei, kiedy Mitobe zgasił światło.

* * *

Furihata faktycznie dobrze się bawił. Cóż, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile można się dobrze bawić w obecności Akashiego Seijuurou. Na początku stresował się na myśl o nauce czegokolwiek pod nadzorem Akashiego, ale jego obawy stopniowo znikały, kiedy rozegrał pierwszą, później drugą, a następnie trzecią grę. Oczywiście pierwsza gra skończyła się bardzo szybko, ale Akashi od czasu do czasu dawał mu wskazówkę lub dwie, które Furihata brał pod uwagę w następnych grach. Zdarzyło się również, że podczas ich gry na ustach Akashiego zagościł bardzo słaby uśmiech, ale Furihata nie był do końca pewny czy to dlatego, że zrobił dobry ruch czy dlatego, że właśnie popełnił błąd, który będzie kosztował go zwycięstwo.

Czwarta gra skończyła się późno w nocy i oczy Furihaty zaczęły powoli walczyć ze snem.

\- Szachy i shogi mogą wydawać się z początku podobne, lecz strategie, które sprawdzają się w tym pierwszym, nie będą skuteczne w tym drugim. Wcześniej użyłeś swojego skoczka, żeby zabrać mi srebrnego generała, lecz zapomniałeś, że skoczek może poruszać się tylko do przodu. Innymi słowy, nie możesz się wycofać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Postaraj się zapamiętać specyficzność shogi, aby uniknąć takich błędów.

\- Ach… tak, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby to zapamiętać. Dziękuję za wskazówki, Seijuurou-kun.

Akashi wetchnął cicho. – Kouki, kiedy przestaniesz zachowywać się tak formalnie?

Słysząc to pytanie, Furihata zarumienił się i spuścił głowę, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwej odpowiedzi.

\- Nieważne – kontynuował Akashi. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Na dziś wystarczy.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy zagrali jeszcze raz! – odparł z wahaniem Furihata. – T-To znaczy, jeśli się zgodzisz, oczywiście.

\- Nie musisz się do tego zmuszać.

\- Nie zmuszam się. Tak właściwie… naprawdę lubię z tobą grać! – wyrwało się Furihacie.

\- Lubisz? – Akashi uniósł brew.

\- Wiem, że granie z kimś na moim poziomie musi być dla ciebie nudne, ale… jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że poświęciłeś trochę swojego czasu, żeby nauczyć mnie grać w shogi – powiedział Furihata, ponownie spuszczając głowę.

To była prawda. Nawet teraz wciąż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Akashi zawracał sobie głowę, żeby spędzić z nim czas, lecz mimo to pragnął – naprawdę pragnął – sprostać jego oczekiwaniom. Walczył ze snem, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jedyną myślą jaka siedziała mu teraz w głowie było to, żeby zrobić wszystko, co się da, by nie rozczarować Akashiego. Dlaczego? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział, ale był prawie pewny, że nie robił tego ze strachu przed Akashim.

Teraz, kiedy tak o tym myślał, był mniej zdenerwowany obecnością kapitana Rakuzanu, niż zaledwie kilka godzin temu, chociaż wciąż nie potrafił się kompletnie zrelaksować. W końcu siedział naprzeciwko Imperatora.

\- Miło mi słyszeć te słowa z twoich ust, Kouki – odezwał się znów Akashi. – Ale czy sądzisz, że poprosiłbym cię, żebyś ze mną zagrał, gdybym uważał to za nudne?

\- Och, uh… p-przypuszczam, że nie – odparł nieśmiało Furihata.

\- W takim razie co powiesz na kolejną grę?

Jednak kiedy zaczęli układać figury na planszy, Furihata nie mógł powstrzymać ziewnięcia. Akashi spojrzał na niego.

\- Jesteś zmęczony. Powinieneś odpocząć, jest już dość późno.

\- N-Nie, nic mi nie jest! Naprawdę—

\- Kouki. Nie zmuszaj się. – Następnie, widząc przygnębiony wyraz twarzy Furihaty, dodał: - Jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję zagrać.

\- P-Przepraszam…

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Jestem wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowany tym, że zgodziłeś się zagrać ze mną te kilka razy.

\- To ja czuję się zaszczycony, że mogłem z tobą grać! – Furihata ukłonił się nisko, wciąż nie wiedząc dlaczego Akashi poświęcił mu tyle uwagi.

Właśnie w tym momencie palce czerwonowłosego uniosły delikatnie jego podbródek, całkowicie go zaskakując. Jego oczy przypadkowo spotkały się z oczami Akashiego, co skończyło się tym, że krew napłynęła mu do policzków. Zadrżał pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Nie mógł się ruszyć i kompletnie nie miał pojęcia jak powinien zareagować. Wiedział tylko, że twarz Akashiego była zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- S-Seijuurou-kun? – wydukał, przełykając ślinę.

\- Nie musisz mi się też kłaniać, Kouki. Wolę widzieć twoją twarz – powiedział Akashi, najwyraźniej nieporuszony ich fizyczną bliskością.

Te słowa wcale nie pomogły Furihacie się uspokoić. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego serce zaczęło mocno walić i był pewny, że jego twarz była teraz tak czerwona jak włosy Kagamiego. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, zwłaszcza kiedy poczuł jak palce Akashiego przesuwają się delikatnie po jego policzku, prawie jakby go czule pieściły. Zdaniem Furihaty to było tak nietypowe dla Akashiego, że zaczął trochę wariować i zastanawiał się czy nie miał jakichś halucynacji. Zaczął wariować jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Akashi bez słowa przysunął swoją twarz bliżej jego.

Furihata bezwiednie zamknął oczy, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść intensywnego spojrzenia Akashiego. Co się działo? Jak do tego doszło? Jeszcze minutę temu układali figury na planszy, a teraz twarz Akashiego była tak blisko, że czuł jego oddech na swojej skórze. Naturalnie cały się spiął, życząc sobie z całego serca, żeby kapitan Rakuzanu szybko go wypuścił.

Czy aby na pewno?

Nie był pewny jak długo trwał w tej pozycji, z zamkniętymi oczami, sercem, które jak młot waliło w jego klatkę piersiową i nerwami na krawędzi wytrzymałości. To głos Akashiego wyrwał go z tego stanu:

\- Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy.

Czy on usłyszał westchnięcie na końcu tego zdania? Furihata otworzył oczy ze zmieszaniem. Akashi odsunął rękę i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

\- Seijuurou-kun? – zawołał z wahaniem Furihata. O co mu chodziło?

\- Przepraszam, jeśli to wyglądało, jakbym próbował się do ciebie dobrać. Poczekam aż będziesz gotowy.

\- G-Gotowy…?

\- Żeby być mój – powiedział spokojnie Akashi, zdejmując figury z planszy.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że Furihata był kompletnie zaskoczony tymi słowami i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w drugiego nastolatka. Musiał się przesłyszeć, prawda? To był żart, prawda? Ale Akashi nie żartował w ten sposób, prawda?

Nagle przez głowę przeszła mu niesamowicie absurdalna myśl. Tak absurdalna, że nie był nawet pewny jak udało mu się wytworzyć ją w mózgu.

Czy to… czy to możliwe, że Akashi zamierzał go wcześniej _pocałować_? Czy to o to mu chodziło, kiedy wypowiedział tamte słowa?

Nie, nie, nie. To było szalone.

\- O-Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem – zaryzykował Furihata, nie mając pojęcia co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Odpowiedź jaką uzyskał zdecydowanie nie była tą, której się spodziewał.

\- Podobasz mi się, Kouki – odparł Akashi, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. – Dlatego chcę, żebyś był mój. To takie proste.

Jego słowa zadzwoniły kila razy w głowie Furihaty, zanim chłopak w końcu je zrozumiał.

A wtedy spanikował.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz wyglądało na to, że słowa opuściły jego mózg.

To było to. To była halucynacja. Albo sen. Albo bardzo słaby żart.

Ale nie, to była rzeczywistość.

Furihata nie był pewny, którą opcję preferował.

\- Powinieneś szykować się do snu, Kouki. Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego.

Jak Akashi mógł pozostać taki spokojny po… wyznaniu mu czegoś takiego?! A w tej chwili Furihata był przekonany, że wcale nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego. No i jak do cholery miał teraz spać w tym samym pokoju co Akashi?

\- Jeśli czujesz się niezręcznie, możesz wrócić do swoich kolegów z drużyny – powiedział Akashi, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Być może Furihata nadal był w stanie szoku, czyniąc swój mózg bezużytecznym, ponieważ pokręcił głową: - N-Nie, w porządku. Zostanę tutaj!

Akashi uniósł brew, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo. – Doprawdy. Czy to oznacza, że zgadzasz się już na to, żeby należeć do mnie? – zapytał, odkładając shogi. Widząc jak Furihata blednie, westchnął. – Idź spać, Kouki. Powiedziałem, że nic ci nie zrobię, dopóki nie będziesz gotowy.

Rozgrywający Seirin szybko i niezdarnie zrobił to, co mu kazano. Kiedy się położył – plecami do Akashiego – na swoim futonie, zastanawiał się przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt razy, co go do diabła podkusiło, żeby zgodzić się na spędzenie nocy z Akashim.

Może w słowach Akashiego była cząstka prawdy.

Może, ale tylko _może_, zgadzał się na to, żeby należeć do Akashiego.

A przynajmniej myśl o tym nie wydawała się taka zła.

Ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej. Pomyśli o tym jutro.

Światło zgasło.

\- Kouki, życzę ci dobrej nocy.

\- Dobranoc, Seijuurou – wymamrotał Furihata, po czym natychmiast odpłynął do krainy snów.


	7. Noc 5: Niech stanie się Światłość (1)

**Niech stanie się Światłość (Część 1)**

* * *

O piątej rano w pokoju Seirin Kagami był już w pełni obudzony. Słychać było ciche chrapanie wraz z powolnym, równym oddechem, co było wynikiem zasłużonej drzemki zawodników po kolejnym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Wyglądało na to, że spośród prawie nieruchomych ciał, tylko Kagami miał kłopoty ze snem. Cóż, udało mu się zasnąć na kilka godzin, ale był zbyt pochłonięty swoimi myślami, żeby przespać całą noc. Jeden z powodów miał prawdopodobnie związek z faktem, że Numer 2 spał w tym samym pokoju, co on, ale główną przyczyną był najprawdopodobniej pewien niebieskowłosy chłopak, który wciąż nawiedzał jego myśli i powstrzymywał go przed zaznaniem upragnionego odpoczynku.

Nieustannie dręczyło go uczucie niepokoju. Kuroko był wyraźnie przygnębiony z jego powodu, chociaż bez względu na to jak mocno się starał, nie mógł wymyśleć, co było tego przyczyną. Oczywiście musiał z nim porozmawiać, ale co miał mu powiedzieć? Z jakiegoś powodu intuicja mówiła mu, że samo spytanie się Kuroko co było nie tak, poskutkowałoby czystą ignorancją ze strony nastolatka. A w ogóle kiedy miał porozmawiać z Kuroko na osobności? Przez cały dzień trenowali, nie mieli dla siebie nawet krótkiej chwili.

Zostało tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

_Musiał_ znaleźć Kuroko w grze w chowanego. Tym sposobem będzie mógł spędzić noc z samym Kuroko. Był tylko jeden mały problem. Jutro był ostatni dzień obozu, co oznaczało, że to była jego ostatnia szansa na znalezienie Kuroko w tej głupiej grze. To, że ani razu nie udało mu się wygrać, mimo tego, że był jego Światłem, niezmiernie go frustrowało. Na miłość boską, nawet Furihacie się to udało! Mimo że ostatecznie zmieniono dla niego zasady.

I wtedy naszły go wątpliwości: co jeśli zasady gry zmienią się na stałe? Co jeśli zwycięzca miał spędzić noc z Akashim, zamiast z Kuroko? Kagami pokręcił głową w duchu.

_Najpierw zajmij się znalezieniem Kuroko_ – wmówił sobie. Jak on w ogóle miał tego dokonać? Zawsze uważał za oczywiste to, że nie mógł nic zrobić przeciwko misdirection Kuroko. Największe nadzieje pokładał w tym, że Kuroko mógł być zbyt wyczerpany obozem treningowym, żeby używać swojej nie tak znowu tajnej broni. Chociaż w takim wypadku to oznaczało również, że wszyscy inni mieli takie same szanse na to, żeby go znaleźć.

Tak być nie mogło. Kagami musiał pierwszy znaleźć Kuroko. To była jedyna opcja. Cichy głos w jego głowie podpowiadał mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli nie uda mu się wygrać. W końcu on i Kuroko chodzili do tej samej szkoły, będą mieli mnóstwo okazji do tego, żeby porozmawiać na prywatności.

Czerwonowłosy znów pozbył się tej myśli. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie czekać aż zacznie się rok szkolny. To musiało być jutro. I nie było to tylko dla jego własnego dobra, ale również dla dobra całej drużyny. W końcu drużyna, w której zawodnicy nie dogadują się ze sobą, nie mogła być nazywana drużyną, prawda?

_No więc jak do cholery mam go jutro znaleźć?_ Może mógłby przekupić Kuroko, proponując mu waniliowego shake'a w zamian za to, że pozwoli mu się znaleźć? _Ta, na pewno by się zgodził. _A co z waniliowym shake'iem każdego dnia przez tydzień? _Może to by zadziałało… Zaraz, nie, to byłoby oszustwo!_

Kagami westchnął trochę zbyt głośno. Leżący obok niego Koganei poruszył się i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „plastikowa kaczka" i „jedzenie". O czym on śnił? _O czym śnił Kuroko?_ W pokoju było zbyt ciemno, żeby Kagami mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć, zresztą Kuroko i tak był za daleko. Chłopak znowu westchnął. Fakt, że Kuroko specjalnie położył się spać po drugiej stronie pokoju wciąż bezgranicznie go irytował, ale rozmyślanie nad tym w tej chwili niczego by nie zmieniło.

Czerwonowłosy przekręcał się na boki tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, próbując zabić czas, dopóki nie wstanie nowy dzień. Wkrótce jego telefon pokazał szóstą rano. Nie było sensu dłużej zostawać w pokoju. Nie chciał z powrotem zasnąć, zresztą w pomieszczeniu i tak było za gorąco. Właściwie było na tyle gorąco, że zaczął się pocić, przez co mruknął ze złością. Gdzie była klimatyzacja, kiedy jej potrzebował? _Jezu, równie dobrze mogę wziąć teraz prysznic._ Przynajmniej o tej porze nie było tam nikogo, a zimna woda pomoże mu ochłonąć.

I tym sposobem dwie minuty później znajdował się na drodze do prysznicy, nie podejrzewając, że stanie twarzą w twarz z jednym z najbardziej traumatycznych przeżyć w swoim życiu.

Kiedy zbliżył się do prysznicy, zauważył, że za drzwiami paliło się światło. Pewnie jakiś idiota zapomniał go zgasić. Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył, kiedy podszedł jeszcze bliżej był cichy dźwięk, brzmiący jak czyjś głos. To już samo w sobie powinno uruchomić alarm w głowie Kagamiego, ale on nie był kimś, kto przejmowałby się głosami.

Jednak z pewnością przejął się tym, co zobaczył, kiedy otworzył drzwi: dwoma nagimi facetami pod prysznicem. Cóż, nie chodziło tu tyle o fakt, że byli nadzy – pod prysznicem należy być nagim – co o fakt, że zdecydowanie _nie_ brali prysznica. Przez dwie sekundy gapił się z otwartymi ustami na dwoje ludzi – obecnie zidentyfikowanych jako Aomine i Kise – zanim z powrotem zatrzasnął drzwi. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko i próbując zrozumieć sens obrazu, który na wieki zostanie wyryty w jego głowie: zadyszany i czerwony na twarzy Kise, który opierał się o ścianę i Aomine, który przykrywał go swoim ciałem i... cóż, nie miał czasu na to, żeby przyswoić więcej szczegółów, ale zobaczył już więcej niż trzeba.

Drzwi do prysznicy znów się otworzyły.

\- Oi, Bakagami.

Spanikowany Kagami obrócił głowę tylko po to, by zobaczyć stojącego przed nim Aomine, który był całkiem nagi i ociekał wodą.

\- Przynajmniej owiń się ręcznikiem! – krzyknął z irytacją Kagami.

\- Hah? Co to? Naprawdę jesteś zakłopotany? – Drugi nastolatek uniósł brew. – Myślałem, że reemigranci są bardziej odporni.

\- Jesteś bezwstydny! A bycie reemigrantem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy! – warknął Kagami, po czym dodał niepewnie: - W-Więc jesteście, tak jakby, razem? To znaczy, Kise i ty.

\- Tch, nie. Ja tylko pomagałem mu brać prysznic – prychnął Aomine. – Pff, oczywiście, że jesteśmy razem, idioto.

\- Skąd miałem to wiedzieć? – odciął się czerwonowłosy z poirytowaniem i zażenowaniem.

\- A ja myślałem, że niedawno dałem to wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia. Musisz być jedynym, który tego nie załapał.

Kagami spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem, po czym zakaszlał cicho. – W-W każdym razie przepraszam za wcześniej, nie sądziłem, że o tej porze ktoś tam będzie – wymamrotał, a jego policzki przybrały różowy odcień.

\- Tch, po prostu nie przeszkadzaj nam przez następne pół godziny a ja rozważę nie roztrzaskanie twojej czaszki o ścianę – odparł Aomine, zanim znów wszedł pod prysznice i zatrzasnął drzwi, zostawiając za nimi kompletnie oniemiałego Kagamiego.

Będąc w ciągłym szoku, Kagami wyszedł z budynku chwiejnym krokiem, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Jego mózg musiał połączyć ze sobą kilka faktów. Czy Aomine robił go w konia? Ale nawet Kagami wiedział, że on i Kise nie brali sobie tak po prostu prysznica, więc… czy oni naprawdę byli w _takim_ związku? Poczuł jak więcej krwi napływa mu do policzków, a chłodne, poranne powietrze nie mogło nic z tym zrobić.

Tymczasem pod prysznicem pewien blondyn wziął swój ręcznik, wydymając wargi.

\- Powiedziałeś, że o tak wczesnej godzinie nikogo tu nie będzie – oznajmił, zaczynając się wycierać, ale Aomine wyrwał mu ręcznik i rzucił go na bok.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. – Uśmiechnął się znacząco, z powrotem przyszpilając blondyna do ściany.

\- Nie mam już na to ochoty – zaprotestował Kise. – Kagamicchi—hmph!

Został uciszony gwałtownym pocałunkiem. – Nie wymawiaj nazwisk innych osób, kiedy jesteś tylko ze mną – rozkazał Aomine, zanim znów zaatakował usta Kise. Z początku blondyn stawiał pewien opór, ale trochę drażnienia we właściwych miejscach wystarczyło, by as Kaijou ustąpił i zaczął jęczeć pod wpływem jego dotyku. Delikatne przygryzanie skóry w zagłębieniu jego szyi, palce wodzące nieumyślnie po jego drżącej klatce piersiowej… Aomine nie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby odkryć wrażliwe punkty Kise i był pewny, że w tym doskonałym ciele było dużo więcej do odkrycia.

Następne pół godziny okazało się zmysłowym interesem.

* * *

Kiedy Midorima się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zarejestrował jego zamglony umysł było to, że było mu goręcej niż zwykle. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że ktoś przykrył go kocem, lecz jego teoria została szybko obalona, kiedy odkrył, że ów koc _poruszał się_ i _oddychał_. W przypływie paniki zielonowłosy szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale ku jego uldze, zamazane sylwetki jego kolegów z drużyny wydawały się nadal spać.

Nawet bez okularów as Shutoku nie miał żadnych problemów ze zidentyfikowaniem delikwenta. Rozczochrane czarne włosy leżące na jego klatce piersiowej mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby i ta osoba naprawdę musiała życzyć sobie śmierci. Na skroniach Midorimy zaczęły wyskakiwać żyły. Był gotów błyskawicznie odesłać tę osobę – a mianowicie Takao – na drugi koniec pokoju, kiedy usłyszał ciche mamrotanie.

\- …in-chan… - wymamrotał przez sen Takao, zanim jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w Midorimę.

To sprawiło, że zielonowłosy nastolatek się wzdrygnął. Z jednej strony naprawdę chciał ukarać Takao za to, że używał go jako żywej poduszki, ale z drugiej strony… cóż, szczerze mówiąc, to nie było _aż tak_ niewygodne. Midorima westchnął cicho. Nienawidził prowadzić wewnętrznych konfliktów. Co robić? Był całkiem pewny, że jeśli pozostali się obudzą i zobaczą go w takiej pozycji, żadna wymówka nie będzie na tyle uzasadniona, żeby wyjaśnić tę sytuację. Musiał zepchnąć z siebie Takao.

\- …Shin-chan… - Usłyszał kolejny, ledwo słyszalny szept.

_Cholera_ – zaklął w duchu Midorima. Jak mógł być taki słaby na sam dźwięk swojego imienia? I o czym dokładnie śnił Takao, że bez przerwy powtarzał jego imię? Zarumienił się, kiedy do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. Nie, nie, nie. Nie było czasu, żeby się rozpraszać. Teraz musiał się skupić i podjąć działanie. To nie tak, że pozbycie się irytującego nastolatka, który przykleił się do niego było bardzo trudne. Wystarczyło tylko podnieść rękę i tym samym sprawić, żeby Takao się sturlał, a jednak jego ręka odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa.

Ktoś obok nich poruszył się, sprawiając, że Midorima znieruchomiał i rozwiewając w nim wszelkie wątpliwości. Jednym szybkim ruchem ręki zielonowłosy zepchnął z siebie Takao i usiadł. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, kiedy rozgrywający obudził się z głośnym: „Ał!"

\- Shin-chan! Za co to było? – poskarżył się Takao, pocierając głowę.

\- Czas wstać. To wszystko – odparł ze stoickim spokojem Midorima.

\- Jezu, mogłeś znaleźć przyjemniejszy sposób na obudzenie mnie…

\- Co to za hałasy tak wcześnie rano? - burknął Ootsubo, powoli wybudzając się ze swojego snu. Pozostali zawodnicy Shutoku również zaczęli stopniowo wstawać, przeciągając się lub po prostu mamrocząc coś o tym, że chcieliby pospać dłużej.

Midorima bez słowa wymaszerował z pokoju, zostawiając swoich kolegów z drużyny z lekkim zmieszaniem na twarzach.

\- Wygląda na bardziej wkurzonego niż zwykle – skomentował Miyaji, marszcząc brwi. – Co mu zrobiłeś, Takao?

Takao prychnął. – Dlaczego zakładasz, że coś mu zrobiłem? – Ale jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał było wzruszenie ramionami. Rozgrywający westchnął cicho, po czym wstał, ziewając i ruszył za Midorimą. Dogonił go w korytarzu prowadzącym do łazienki.

\- Shin-chan, wyglądasz, jakbyś był w złym nastroju.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Czy to dlatego, że spałem na tym samym futonie co ty?

Brwi Midorimy drgnęły, co było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Takao, który złapał go za rękę i uśmiechnął się szeroko:

\- Cóż, to jedna z ostatnich nocy, jakie przyjdzie mi spędzić z moim najdroższym asem-sama, więc musiałem czerpać z niej przyjemność!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. I przestań być taki przylepny – warknął Midorima, na próżno próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Takao. – Co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy?

Uśmiech Takao osłabł. – Czy to takie złe? – zapytał, puszczając rękę Midorimy.

\- C-Cóż, to niemoralne – odparł niepewnie Midorima, widząc nagłą powagę Takao.

\- Aomine i Kise wydają się nie mieć z tym żadnego problemu.

\- Nie stawiaj mnie na równi z nimi.

\- Czy pokazywanie, że się kogoś lubi jest aż takie poniżające?

To pytanie sprawiło, że zielonowłosy nastolatek zacisnął usta. – Tego nie powiedziałem. - Następnie wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale.

\- Hm? – Takao uniósł brew.

Kolejne mamrotanie, odrobinę bardziej zrozumiałe.

\- Shin-chan, obawiam się, że musisz mówić wyraźniej.

\- Powiedziałem, że to niekoniecznie musi być jedna z ostatnich nocy, jakie spędzimy razem! – krzyknął Midorima z oczywistym poirytowaniem.

Takao spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyższy zawodnik poprawił okulary, ale ten gest go nie zmylił. Nie potrzebował swojego Jastrzębiego Oka, żeby przejrzeć swojego asa, który nieudolnie próbował zasłonić ręką głęboki rumieniec na swoich policzkach. Westchnął cicho z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na ustach i ponownie złapał Midorimę za rękę. Tym razem chłopak się nie opierał.

Postanawiając poigrać z losem, Takao pociągnął Midorimę za ramię i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Jak można się było spodziewać, zielonowłosy nastolatek był kompletnie zaskoczony, co wystarczyło, by Takao wykorzystał sytuację i pogłębił pocałunek. Był już od niego całkowicie uzależniony i nawet dobrze się bawił, pokonując opór swojego asa, by delikatnie przedrzeć się przez jego wargi.

To było dziwne, pomyślał Takao. Chociaż Midorima nie reagował zbytnio na pocałunek, to jednak nie odepchnął go od siebie. Nie żeby Takao zamierzał na to narzekać. W końcu odsunął się, oblizując wargi i rozkoszując się widokiem zakłopotanej twarzy swojego asa.

\- Z-Za co to było?... – zaprotestował bardzo słabo i bardzo niepewnie Midorima, odwracając wzrok.

\- Poranny pocałunek? – Takao uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie dostałem go wcześniej, ani wczoraj, ani przedwczoraj.

\- Tch. Jesteś utrapieniem – odparł Midorima, kontynuując swoją wyprawę do łazienki, a Takao wesoło ruszył za nim.

Ukryty za rogiem Ootsubo powiedział:

\- Wisisz mi hamburgera, Miyaji.

Niski skrzydłowy zakląskał językiem. – Tch, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Takao i Midorima, poważnie?

\- Zaraz, wy naprawdę się o to założyliście? – zapytał Kimura.

\- Miyaji nie chciał mi uwierzyć. – Ootsubo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przysięgam, jeśli Midorima użyje swojego nowo znalezionego partnera życiowego jako wymówki, żeby opuścić trening, zmiażdżę mu głowę ananasem – zagroził złowieszczo Miyaji. – Najpierw Aomine i Kise, teraz ci dwaj. Co dalej? Murasakibara i ten jego śliczny rzucający obrońca?

W pokoju Yosen Murasakibara i Himuro kichnęli jednocześnie.

* * *

Furihata powoli otworzył oczy i ziewnął, zanim je przetarł. Zaledwie pół minuty później zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że pokój, w którym się znajdował nie był pokojem Seirin, a przez kolejne pół minuty stopniowo przypominał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy.

Granie w shogi z Akashim, ciągłe przegrywanie z Akashim, bycie zachęcanym przez Akashiego, dłoń Akashiego na jego policzku, twarz Akashiego zbliżającego się do jego…

Ciało Furihaty zmarło w bezruchu. Nie, nie, nie. To było niemożliwe. Ostatnia część była pewnie tylko jego wyobraźnią. Z całą pewnością. Dziwnym snem, który wykreował jego mózg. A w ogóle co było nie tak z jego mózgiem?

\- Dzień dobry, Kouki. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go bardzo znajomy głos, który sprawił, że gwałtownie usiadł. Kapitan Rakuzanu siedział niedaleko ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i nogami i przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- A-Akashi-san!

\- Kouki, znowu mnie tak nazywasz – westchnął Akashi.

\- Huh? Och, hm, z-znaczy, Seijuurou-kun – poprawił się Furihata, bawiąc się koszulką.

\- Wolałem kiedy nie używałeś żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych, tak jak wczoraj.

\- Zrobiłem tak? – zapytał Furihata z okrągłymi oczami, szukając w pamięci momentu, kiedy mógł to zrobić.

\- Kiedy życzyłeś mi dobrej nocy.

\- Och, hm… Naprawdę mi przykro. M-Musiałem być za bardzo śpiący, żeby o tym pamiętać. Od teraz będę bardziej uważał! – powiedział rozgrywający Seirin, pochylając głowę i karcąc się w duchu za bycie takim nieuważnym.

\- Czy nie powiedziałem właśnie, że wolę kiedy nie dodajesz żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych do mojego nazwiska? Jak również… - Na jego ustach zawitał słaby uśmiech. – Czy nie powiedziałem wczoraj, że nie musisz mi się kłaniać?

Na dźwięk tych słów w głowie Furihaty mignęło obrazowe wspomnienie. Nawet zacisnął powieki, spodziewając się, że Akashi powtórzy ten sam gest, co zeszłej nocy, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło.

I nagle poczuł niejasne uczucie rozczarowania. Dlaczego? Umierał ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy Akashi się do niego zbliżał. Tym razem powinien poczuć ulgę. Z powodu swojego zmieszania prawie nie usłyszał jak Akashi znów zwrócił się do niego:

\- Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będziesz w stanie docenić moje towarzystwo.

Te słowa wprowadziły tylko więcej zamieszanie w głowie Furihaty. Czy mu się zdawało, czy w głosie zawodnika Rakuzanu można było dostrzec rezygnację? Nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, Furihata tylko zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Te gest musiał zostać mylnie zinterpretowany przez Akashiego, ponieważ chłopak westchnął cicho i wstał, po czym dodał tylko:

\- Przygotujmy się na śniadanie. Nie powinniśmy się spóźniać.

Opuścił pokój, zostawiając Furihatę samego. Rozgrywający Seirin mógł tylko wpatrywać się w drzwi, czując się, jakby właśnie stracił coś bardzo dużego i ważnego, mimo że nie mógł tego sprecyzować. Pewna część jego dźgała go w tył głowy, nakłaniając go, żeby poszedł za Akashim i powiedział mu… co dokładnie? Furihata zacisnął powieki i pokręcił głową. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć. To przysparzało go o poważny ból głowy. Wzdychając przeciągle, wstał i przygotował się na ostatni dzień obozu, który zapowiadał się niewesoło.

* * *

Poranny trening rozpoczął się krótką rozgrzewką przed meczami. Pogoda była słoneczna. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień. Po stronie Seirin atmosfera była nieciekawa mimo wysiłkom Kiyoshiego, Koganeia i Izukiego, którzy próbowali poprawić wszystkim humor. W pewnym momencie Koganei pokręcił głową:

\- Poddaję się – westchnął, a Mitobe poklepał go po ramieniu ze współczuciem.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Kise.

\- Spójrz na nich – powiedział tylko Koganei, wskazując za siebie kciukiem.

Spoglądając za ramię zawodnika Seirin, Kise dostrzegł Kagamiego i Furihatę, którzy się rozciągali.

\- Jest tam też Kuroko, w cieniu drzew – dodał Koganei. – Na wypadek, gdybyś go nie widział.

Faktycznie, zawodnik widmo również tam był. Stał kawałek dalej od nich.

\- Nawet po całym tym czasie wciąż nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić. – Przy twarzy Kise pojawiła się kropelka. – No więc co z nimi?

\- No cóż, nie widzisz?

Kise zmarszczył brwi i znowu spojrzał. Kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej, zauważył, że zawodnicy Seirin zachowywali się dość dziwnie: Kagami co chwilę zerkał na Kuroko, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale niebieskowłosy chłopak wyraźnie go ignorował, co poskutkowało tym, że Kagami przybrał kompletnie przybity wyraz twarzy. Stojący obok niego Furihata wyglądał na równie nieobecnego. Wciąż patrzył na główną grupę zawodników, wykonując ćwiczenia na rozciąganie, które były do dupy. W pewnym momencie Kise zobaczył, że chłopak zarumienił się wściekle i szybko pochylił głowę.

\- Faktycznie, zachowują się dość dziwnie – zauważył.

\- Prawda? Są tacy od śniadania – powiedział Izuki. – Chociaż Kagami i Kuroko są tacy od wczoraj. Myślę, że się pokłócili albo coś. Najwyraźniej wciąż się nie pogodzili. Kagami prawie się nie odzywał, nawet kiedy groziłem, że zabiorę mu jedzenie, co jest dość rzadkim zjawiskiem.

\- Idiota musi mieć traumę po tym, co zobaczył rano – prychnął Aomine, dołączając do rozmowy.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Koganei przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Nic ważnego! – odparł pośpiesznie spanikowany Kise, zakrywając usta Aomine ręką. Chłopak polizał irytującą dłoń, przez co blondyn gwałtownie cofnął rękę i spiorunował wzrokiem Aomine, który teraz uśmiechał się ironicznie.

\- Aominecchi! Przestań robić takie rzeczy przy wszystkich! Kagamicchi przyłapał nas dzisiaj rano właśnie przez to, że brakuje ci samokontroli!

\- Teraz już nie jestem pewny czy chcę wiedzieć co miałeś na myśli – powiedział ostrożnie Koganei.

Nie dostali szansy na dalsze dyskusje, ponieważ trener Touou dmuchnął w gwizdek, sygnalizując, że zaczynają się mecze.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobili licealiści było podbiegnięcie do tablicy, na której trenerzy zapisali różne mecze tego ranka. Ogólną reakcją było jedno wielkie niedowierzanie.

\- Czy moje oczy sobie ze mnie żartują czy naprawdę widzę tutaj „Akashi S., Kise R., Murasakibara A., Midorima S. VS Touou"? – zapytał Susa.

\- A tu jest „Akashi S., Kise R., Murasakibara A., Aomine D. VS Shutoku". To musi być jakiś żart – dodał Miyaji.

\- A co z tym? „Akashi S., Aomine D., Murasakibara A., Midorima S. VS Kaijou". Zginiemy – oświadczył dramatycznie Moriyama.

\- Wiem, że trenerzy powiedzieli, że ostatni dzień będzie trochę wyjątkowy, ale czy nie jest on trochę _za_ wyjątkowy? – zapytał sceptycznie Liu, czytając „Akashi S., Kise R., Aomine D., Midorima S. VS Yosen".

Wyżej wspomniani trenerzy obserwowali przeróżne reakcje z pewnym zadowoleniem z siebie, które zostało wyrażone na głos przez Momoi:

\- Czy to nie świetny pomysł? Ostatniego dnia wymyśliliśmy, że zakończymy obóz treningowy trochę ambitniejszymi meczami. – Rozpromieniła się, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Więc postanowiliśmy, że każda szkoła zmierzy się z Pokoleniem Cudów!

\- Jak już pewnie zauważyliście, dostaliście fory – kontynuowała Riko. – Będziecie grać 5 vs 4, ponieważ każda szkoła zatrzyma swojego własnego członka Pokolenia Cudów.

\- Yyy… Trenerko? – Hyuuga podniósł rękę. – W takim razie myślę, że mamy problem.

Ale Riko pokręciła głową. – Dla Seirin zrobiliśmy wyjątek, ponieważ Kuroko nie zajmuje konkretnej pozycji. Dlatego też postanowiliśmy, że zagracie przeciwko pięciu członkom Pokolenia Cudów – wyjaśniła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wasz mecz jest ostatnim z całej serii, więc wasi przeciwnicy będą bardziej zmęczeni od was. To będzie wasza przewaga.

\- Wierzymy, że będą to bardzo interesujące mecze – podsumował Harasawa.

Większość graczy wierzyło, że to będzie rzeź.

Pierwszą szkołą było Yosen.

\- Ale ja nie chcę grać przeciwko Aka-chinowi – narzekał Murasakibara.

\- No chodź, będzie zabawnie – zachęcał go Himuro, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Hnn… Ale ja i tak nie chcę grać przeciwko Aka-chinowi.

\- Atsushi, to ostatni dzień. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, to dam ci nagrodę.

\- Słodycze? – Murasakibarze zabłyszczały oczy.

\- Tak, ale też inny rodzaj nagrody – Himuro mrugnął.

\- Hm? …Och. – Fioletowowłosy nastolatek odwrócił się raptownie, mrucząc coś, co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do „Muro-chin, ty idioto.".

Wszyscy pozostali gracze siedzieli na ławkach i niecierpliwie wyczekiwali aż rozpocznie się mecz.

\- Nadal uważam, że trenerzy powariowali, każąc nam grać przeciwko tym potworom – powiedział Ootsubo. – Nawet grając przeciwko czterem zawodnikom, nie damy im rady.

\- Nie bądź taki pesymistyczny! – pocieszał go Takao. – Przynajmniej nie będziesz krył Akashiego. Ach, zaczyna się.

Lojalni wobec siebie zawodnicy Yosen bronili się z honorem. Aomine miał problemy z przebiciem się przez ścianę w postaci Murasakibary, jak to kiedyś ujął, podczas gdy perfekcyjne rzuty Himuro często znajdywały drogę do kosza. Niestety dwóch asów Yosen nie wystarczyło, by pokonać byłych zawodników Teikou.

\- Tego można się było spodziewać po tych potworach – powiedział Imayoshi, wstając wraz z resztą Touou. Z zawodników Yosen tylko Murasakibara pozostał na boisku, dołączając do swoich byłych kolegów z drużyny, gdy Aomine zmieniał stronę.

\- Nie potraktuję cię łagodnie, Aominecchi – ostrzegł go Kise.

\- Nie myśl jeszcze, że możesz mnie pokonać. – Silny skrzydłowy uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Chociaż jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż możesz się ruszać po naszych małych, porannych „ćwiczeniach" – dodał, za co otrzymał morderczy rzut piłką i „Aominecchi!"

Mecz przebiegł mniej więcej w ten sam sposób co mecz Yosen, poza tym, że Aomine w pewnym momencie wszedł w Zone, pozwalając swojej drużynie przejąć dowodzenie. Jednakże czwórki geniuszy koszykówki nie dało się tak łatwo pokonać i ostatni gwizdek ogłosił drugie zwycięstwo byłej drużyny Teikou. Trzecie i czwarte zwycięstwo zostało zdobyte w podobnym stylu przeciwko Shutoku i Kaijou, mimo że na twarzach zwycięzców zaczynało pojawiać się zmęczenie.

\- Cholera, bez względu na to ile razy patrzę jak oni grają, po prostu nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić – skomentował Fukui. – Posiadane jednego z nich już jest czymś. Zebranie ich wszystkich do wspólnej gry to zupełnie inny wymiar. Współczuję ludziom, którzy musieli grać przeciwko nim w gimnazjum.

\- Jednak ostatnie dwa mecze zapowiadając się szczególnie interesująco – powiedział Himuro.

\- Chodzi ci o Rakuzan i Seirin, huh? No, ja też nie mogę się tego doczekać.

Mecz Rakuzanu przeciwko Kise, Aomine, Midorimie i Murasakibarze był prawdopodobnie jednym z najbardziej pamiętnych pojedynków sezonu i postawił słowo „koszykówka" na zupełnie innym poziomie. Położył również koniec zwycięstwom byłej drużyny Teikou, chociaż wynik meczu pozostał nieznany do samego końca. Niekoronowani Królowie walczyli z Pokoleniem Cudów na równym poziomie. Jednakże obecność Akashiego w drużynie Rakuzanu była czynnikiem decydującym o zwycięstwie.

Mimo że nie był to oficjalny mecz, podekscytowanie wśród widowni mogło z łatwością rywalizować z tym podczas finałów Pucharu Zimowego. Pod koniec meczu rozległa się seria radosnych okrzyków dla każdej drużyny.

\- To dopiero była ostateczna rozgrywka – powiedział z podziwem Takao.

\- O tak. Cieszę się, że byłem na ławce, a nie na boisku – przytaknął Miyaji.

\- Szkoda, że mój Shin-chan nie mógł nic zrobić przeciwko Akashiemu.

Pozostali zawodnicy Shutoku spojrzeli się na niego, chociaż bez większego zaskoczenia w oczach.

\- Co? – Takao uniósł brew.

\- _Twój_ Shin-chan – powtórzył dosadnie Ootsubo.

\- Ups. Powiedziałem tak? – Rozgrywający uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Nie „upsuj" nam tu – burknął Miyaji. – Poza tym i tak już o was wiemy.

\- Tak, domyśliłem się. Podobało wam się szpiegowanie nas dzisiaj rano? – zapytał Takao z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- C—Tch, ty i to twoje cholerne Jastrzębie Oko. Tak czy inaczej, czy nie powinieneś zająć się _swoim_ Midorimą przed kolejnym meczem? Jestem pewny, że umiera z pragnienia – zadrwił Miyaji, ale Takao pokiwał głową:

\- Masz rację! Shin-chaaan! – zawołał, chwytając butelkę oraz ręcznik Midorimy i rzucając mu je. Zielonowłosy nastolatek posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale i tak złapał butelkę.

\- Przez sekundę myślałem, że pobiegniesz do niego i dasz mu swoją własną butelkę i ręcznik – powiedział Kimura.

\- Hm? Nie, Shin-chan by mnie zabił, gdybym tak zrobił. Poza tym powiedział, że lubi moje podania.

\- Nieważne… O, Seirin wchodzi na boisko – powiedział Miyaji z dużo większym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem im współczuć czy nie – oznajmił Imayoshi z typowym dla siebie podstępnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Udało im się pokonać każdego z asów z osobna, ale stawienie czoła wszystkim pięciu za jednym razem jest pewnie trochę zbyt dużym wzywaniem, nawet jeśli są zmęczeni po swoich poprzednich meczach – dodał Susa.

\- Nie zapominaj, że Seirin ma talent do wyciągania swoich asów, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz – powiedział Himuro, który siedział obok nich. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Taigę i Tetsuyę.

\- Ta para jest najbardziej denerwującą rzeczą na boisku – zgodził się Imayoshi.

Usłyszeli gwizdek i wszyscy spojrzeli na boisko z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem na ostatni mecz tego dnia – i obozu. Jednakże po pierwszych dwóch minutach widownia była rozczarowana i rozległy się pomruki niezadowolenia:

\- Co jest dziś do cholery nie tak z 10 i 11? Są totalnie niezsynchronizowani. – Kasamatsu ściągnął brwi. – Zwłaszcza Kagami. Czuję się prawie tak, jakbym oglądał grę amatorów.

\- Może to presja mierzenia się z Pokoleniem Cudów? – zasugerował Moriyama.

\- Jeśli już, to ten facet najprawdopodobniej byłby podekscytowany. Widzisz? Nawet ich trenerka wygląda na niezadowoloną.

Riko faktycznie przygryzała kciuka z dość ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Reakcje na boisku były podobne. Po odebraniu piłki Kagamiemu i wrzuceniu jej do kosza po uprzednim ominięciu obrony Kiyoshiego, Aomine zwrócił się z wściekłością do silnego skrzydłowego:

\- Co ty kurwa robisz? Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby oglądać taką gównianą grę! – warknął.

\- Aominecchi, uspokój się! Kagamicchi pewnie po prostu źle się dzisiaj czuje. – Kise próbował ostudzić temperament swojego partnera.

\- Czuję się doskonale – zaprotestował Kagami, po czym otrzymał cios w głowę od Hyuugi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział kapitan Seirin. – Weź się w garść.

Mecz toczył się dalej z poirytowanym Kagamim i jeszcze bardziej poirytowanym Aomine.

\- Wkurzają mnie – powiedział ten drugi, wracając na swoją pozycję. – A ja myślałem, że będę czerpał z tego przyjemność.

\- Wkurzają? – Kise uniósł brew.

\- Tetsu też dziwnie się zachowuje. Nie wykonał ani jednego podania do Kagamiego.

\- To prawda. Więc nadal nie rozwiązali swoich problemów.

\- Skupcie się na grze – rozkazał Akashi, podając piłkę blondynowi.

Ponownie zdobyli punkt bez większych problemów, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Aomine.

\- Hm, poprosili o przerwę – zauważył Midorima.

\- Najwyższy czas. Przydałby mi się krótki odpoczynek – przytaknął z aprobatą Kise.

\- Nudzi mi sięęęę – poskarżył się Murasakibara. – Aka-chin, mogę się wycofać?

\- Nie pozwolę na takie zachowanie, Atsushi – odpowiedział Akashi.

\- Ale zawodnicy Seirin grają tak beznadziejnie. – Fioletowowłosy nastolatek wydął wargi.

\- Nawet pomimo tego skończymy tę grę i wygramy.

W międzyczasie w pobliżu ławki trenera, Riko stukała stopą o podłogę, opierając pięści na biodrach.

\- Kagami, Kuroko. Nie obchodzi mnie co się między wami wydarzyło. Na tę chwilę zasady są proste: albo weźmiecie tę grę na poważnie, albo po powrocie do Tokio przez miesiąc potroję wasze treningi – oświadczyła.

\- Ale ja biorę ten mecz na poważnie! – odparował Kagami.

\- Ja tak samo – powiedział spokojnie Kuroko.

\- Gdyby naprawdę tak było, wynik wyglądałby inaczej. – Riko wskazała na tablicę, na której widniało dumnie „21-6".

\- Ludzie, zostaniemy tu rozbici na drobne atomy – westchnął Izuki.

\- C-Cóż, są silni. Nie możemy nic na to poradzić – wymamrotał Kagami. Na te słowa dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie.

\- No dobrze! – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, który zapowiadał jedynie ból. – Tak jak powiedziałam, nie wiem co się z tobą stało i nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale jeśli nie zmienisz się z powrotem w dawnego Kagamiego, którego wszyscy znamy i kochamy, przez trzy miesiące będziesz zajmował się Numerem 2. Och, i Kuroko, upewnię się również, że przez trzy miesiące nie dostaniesz _pojedynczej _kropelki waniliowego shake'a – zakończyła wesoło, co stanowiło zabawny kontrast z wyrazem czystego przerażenia na twarzy Kagamiego. Mina Kuroko nie uległa zmianie, ale wyszkolone oczy zauważyłyby słabe drgnięcie jego palców, co w jego własnym języku oznaczało, że sytuacja była bliska katastrofalnej.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie, po czym przełknęli ślinę i zgodnie skinęli głowami. Mecz toczył się dalej.

\- Jesteś pewna, że taka groźba wystarczy? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem Masako.

\- Tak, nie martw się – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem Riko. W tym samym momencie Kuroko wykonał Ignite Pass do Kagamiego, który z zapałem wrzucił piłkę do kosza.

\- N-Niesamowite… - Przy twarzy trenerki Yosen pojawiła się kropelka.

\- Córka Tory jest jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż on – powiedział Nakatani, kręcąc głową. – Zna słabe punkty każdego ze swoich zawodników.

Od tej pory mecz pokazał całkowitą regenerację Seirin, napędzaną strachem przed psami i brakiem waniliowych shake'ów. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami wykorzystali zmęczenie swoich przeciwników, przyjmując jeszcze bardziej ofensywny styl gry niż zazwyczaj. Kagami pierwszy wszedł w Zone, pozwalając swojej drużynie zmniejszyć nieco różnicę punktów. Jednak zbyt pobudzony powrotem drużyny Aomine nie czekał ani sekundy dłużej, żeby podążyć za Kagamim i również wejść w Zone. Kagami miał wyraźną przewagę, ponieważ nie miał za sobą pięciu meczy, a reszta drużyny nabierała rozpędu. Różnica w punktach powoli, lecz stopniowo się zmniejszała, chociaż wymagało to od wszystkich zawodników Seirin niezwykłej uwagi, by nie popełnić żadnych błędów i po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach gry wyglądali oni na równie wyczerpanych co ich przeciwnicy.

Mecz toczył się dalej, a wynik wciąż nie był przesądzony, aż do dwóch minut przed końcem. W tym momencie Akashi oświadczył.

\- Nadszedł czas na zakończenie.

To, co stało się później było czymś, czego nikt nigdy nie zapomni: cała drużyna Akashiego weszła w Zone. Na widowni, a nawet wśród trenerów, rozległy się okrzyki zachwytu i zaskoczenia. Presja wywierana na zawodnikach stojących na boisku wzrosła dziesięciokrotnie. Gracze Seirin nie mogli ruszyć palcami bez względu na to jak bardzo tego chcieli, zastygając w bezruchu przez przytłaczającą aurę czystej siły, którą emanowali ich przeciwnicy. W tych okolicznościach każdy pewnie by się poddał, ale dla Kagamiego było to ekscytujące.

Dano mu szansę zagrać przeciwko najsilniejszym graczom tej generacji. Przeciwko Pokoleniu Cudów. Jak również z jednym z nich u swojego boku. Kuroko był częścią Pokolenia Cudów, ale wybrał Seirin. Grał po stronie Kagamiego. Nie Akashiego, czy Aomine, czy Kise, czy Midorimy, czy Murasakibary. I to sprawiało, że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące. Otrzymywanie podań od Kuroko, zdobywanie punktów, wspieranie swoich kolegów z drużyny i bycie wspieranym przez nich po prostu go uszczęśliwiało, nawet jeśli wiedział, że dzisiaj zwycięstwo nie będzie ich.

Mecz zakończył się przegraną Seirin, ale Kagamiego to nie obchodziło. To był jeden z najbardziej niesamowitych meczy, w jakich grał. Runął na ziemię, dysząc i pocąc się jak szalony, a mimo to się uśmiechał.

Ktoś wyciągnął do niego rękę. Na początku myślał, że to Kuroko, ale uświadomił sobie, że sylwetka była zbyt duża.

\- Rusz dupę, Bakagami – powiedział arogancki głos Aomine.

Kagami strząsnął pot ze swoich powiek i chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń, będąc irracjonalnie szczęśliwym, mimo że właśnie przegrał mecz.

\- Zamknij się, Ahomine – powiedział, wstając.

\- Tylko idiota potrafi nadal uśmiechać się po przegranej – zadrwił as Touou, zanim dodał: - Ale udało ci się przynajmniej trochę mnie rozerwać.

\- Aominecchi, w ogóle nie jesteś szczery! – wtrącił się Kise z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Świetnie się bawiłeś!

\- Zamknij się! – warknął poirytowany Aomine, ale to sprawiło tylko, że blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Tch, chodź ustawić się w szeregu – wymamrotał Aomine.

* * *

Poranek został zakończony kilkoma słowami każdego z trenerów skierowanymi do poszczególnych drużyn, zanim zawodnikom pozwolono udać się na zasłużoną przerwę na lunch. Nie trzeba dodawać, że rozmowy wokół stołu skupiały się głównie wokół meczu, a szczególnie wokół ostatniego z nich.

\- W pewnym momencie bałem się, że Seirin zostanie kompletnie zmiażdżone – powiedział Fukui.

\- Ale szybko stanęli na nogi – odparł Okamura. – Dzięki ich strasznej trenerce. Cholera, nie jestem pewny, która jest straszniejsza: ich czy nasza?

\- Uważaj, żeby Masako cię nie usłyszała – zachichotał Himuro.

\- Ale cieszę się, że obóz wkrótce się kończy. Było fajnie, ale przydałyby mi się teraz prawdziwe wakacje – kontynuował Fukui.

\- Została nam jeszcze gra w chowanego, prawda?

\- No, a ja słyszałem jak trenerka powiedziała, że dzisiaj będziemy biec tylko pięć kilometrów, jeśli nie uda nam się znaleźć Kuroko. Pewnie postanowili okazać nam litość ostatniego dnia – powiedział Okamura. – Cholera, chciałbym chociaż raz złapać tego kolesia, ale jego misdirection jest takim utrapieniem. Himuro, jak udało ci się go znaleźć?

\- Chyba miałem szczęście – odparł rzucający obrońca.

\- Nie pomagasz.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie mam dla was żadnych wskazówek – powiedział przepraszająco Himuro.

Następnie spojrzał na drugą stronę stołu, gdzie siedziała drużyna Seirin. Westchnął, gdy zauważył, że Kagami i Kuroko siedzieli po przeciwnych końcach stołu, zamiast jak zwykle obok siebie.

Wyglądało na to, że po stronie Seirin nikt nie zauważył średniego apetytu Kagamiego, ponieważ wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci rozmowami o wszystkim i o niczym. Czerwonowłosy wierzył, że ostatni mecz pozwoli mu naprawić wzajemne relacje z Kuroko, ale obecne zachowanie chłopaka udowodniło, że się mylił. Kiedy mecz się skończył, Kuroko znów zaczął go ignorować. Naprawdę musiał z nim porozmawiać.

* * *

\- Tetsuya, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Niebieskowłosy chłopak rozgrzewał się przed grą w chowanego razem ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny.

\- Himuro-san, czy możemy zrobić to później? Niedługo zacznie się gra – odpowiedział.

\- To nie zajmie długo.

\- No dobrze. Słucham.

\- Chodźmy kawałek dalej – powiedział Himuro, zanim odwrócił się do pozostałych członków drużyny Seirin z uśmiechem na ustach: - Przepraszam, pożyczam na chwilę Tetsuyę.

Kiedy obaj nastolatkowie odeszli, Hyuuga ściągnął brwi.

\- Co to do cholery było? Kagami, wiesz? – Ale czerwonowłosy pokręcił głową, wyglądając na tak samo zmieszanego jak on. Czego Tatsuya chciał od Kuroko?

Nie dotknięty tymi pytaniami Kuroko wpatrywał się w Himuro.

\- Tetsuya, może się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że wyczuwam napiętą atmosferę między tobą i Taigą.

\- …

\- Nie będę dociekał co się stało, ale znając Taigę, pewnie obraził cię czymś i nawet o tym nie wie.

Tego się można było spodziewać po kimś, kogo Kagami nazywał bratem, pomyślał Kuroko.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest żadna wymówka, ale to ty jesteś tutaj bardziej dojrzały – mówił dalej Himuro. – Wierzę, że wciąż pamiętasz to, co powiedziałem ci tamtej nocy? O zrobieniu pierwszego kroku?

\- Pamiętam – przytaknął Kuroko. – Ale Kagami-kun jest czasami taki ciemny, że to dość irytujące.

\- Wiem co masz na myśli – zachichotał rzucający obrońca Yosen. – Ale to tylko kolejny powód do tego, żebyś był z nim szczery.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz?

\- Nie lubię oglądać Taigi w takim stanie. W końcu jest moim młodszym bratem.

\- Winisz za to mnie?

Himuro zaśmiał się krótko, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nie. Prawdę mówiąc, wręcz przeciwnie. Proszę cię, żebyś uregulował z nim tę sprawę.

\- …Rozumiem.

\- Dziękuję. Wracamy do pozostałych?

Tak zrobili, a po powrocie Kuroko odmówił wyjawienia swoim kolegom z drużyny o czym rozmawiał z Himuro.

Kilka minut później zaczęła się gra. Kuroko zniknął w lesie pierwszy, zostawiając za sobą bardzo zestresowanego Kagamiego. Musiał go znaleźć. Koniecznie _musiał _go znaleźć, w ten czy w inny sposób. Gdy tylko usłyszał drugi gwizdek, pobiegł przed siebie, zaskakując całą resztę.

\- To właśnie znaczy być podjaranym – skomentował Moriyama.

\- Ten idiota – mruknął Aomine. – No dalej, chodźmy za Kagamim – powiedział do Kise.

\- Huh? Dlaczego?

\- Zaczyna mnie poważnie wkurzać.

\- Huh?

\- Po prostu chodź albo zostawię cię z tyłu.

As Kaijou wydął wargi, lecz mimo to podążył za Aomine. Jak można się było spodziewać, Kagami wyprzedził już główną grupę biegaczy. Dogonili go szybko.

\- Dlaczego do cholery za mną biegniecie? – warknął na osoby za nim, a mianowicie na Aomine i Kise.

\- Nasza wczorajsza rozmowa – odparł silny skrzydłowy Touou.

\- O czym?

\- O Tetsu.

Kagami zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś uparty.

\- Nie byłbym, gdybyś załatwił to tak, jak ci kazałem. Tetsu nie jest typem osoby, która łatwo się denerwuje albo denerwuje się na długo. Więc jeśli nie rozmawiał z tobą od wczoraj, to najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że zrobiłeś coś poważnego – powiedział Aomine.

\- I dlatego, że nie przeprosiłeś go odpowiednio – dodał Kise.

\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem za co mam go przeprosić – powiedział ponuro Kagami.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? Spróbuj przypomnieć sobie ostatnią rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś, zanim zaczął się dąsać – zaproponował Kise.

\- Ostatnią rzecz, jaką zrobiłem… Jezu, jak do cholery mam to sobie przypomnieć?

\- To było wczoraj rano, idioto. No chyba że jesteś złotą rybką bez wspomnień? – prychnął Aomine, a zawodnikowi Seirin wyskoczyła na czole żyła.

\- Zamknij się! Robię, co mogę – warknął wkurzony. Nie mógł się nawet skupić na szukaniu Kuroko, kiedy ci dwaj przyczepili się do niego i go napastowali. Ale Aomine miał rację. Kuroko nie chował urazy tak długo. – Ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy zaraz przed jego meczem – powiedział powoli.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał Kise.

\- Cóż, oglądaliśmy mecz Aomine, więc komentowałem grę – odpowiedział wymijająco Kagami. Nie było mowy, żeby przyznał się do tego, że komplementował asa Touou. – No i, uh… rozmawialiśmy o koszykówce.

\- Cóż za niespodzianka – prychnął Aomine, ale Kagami zignorował go i mówił dalej:

\- I wtedy Takao coś powiedział, i pokłócił się z Midorimą, i właśnie wtedy Kuroko zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać. Ale nie mogłem go wtedy o to zapytać, bo zaczynał się jego mecz.

\- Co powiedzieli Takao i Midorimacchi? – dociekał Kise. Kagami zastanawiał się przez sekundę, po czym jego twarzy pojaśniała na chwilę tylko po to, by po chwili znów powrócić do swojego ponurego wyrazu. Westchnął głośno.

\- Streszczaj się, nie mamy na to całego dnia – ponaglił go Aomine.

\- Wiem! Po prostu właśnie przypomniałem sobie co powiedział Takao.

\- No i? – zapytali jednocześnie Aomine i Kise.

Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymali od Kagamiego była niezrozumiałym mamrotaniem. Jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwane było to, że policzki chłopaka zrobiły się czerwieńsze i zdecydowanie nie było to spowodowane wysiłkiem fizycznym. Aomine uśmiechnął się złośliwie:

\- Hm? Co to było? Obawiam się, że nie dosłyszałem – powiedział.

\- Powiedziałem, że Takao zapytał czy Kuroko i ja spotykamy się ze sobą! Cholera, jakby takie coś było możliwe – powiedział sucho Kagami, uważnie unikając wzroku pozostałej dwójki. Mógł wyobrazić sobie ich miny. Spodziewał się, że obaj – a zwłaszcza Aomine – wybuchną śmiechem i zaczną sobie z niego żartować. Dlatego też został całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy silny skrzydłowy Touou powiedział tylko:

\- No i?

\- N-No i co? – zapytał Kagami, nieco zmieszany.

\- Co odpowiedziałeś? – ponaglił go Aomine z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.

\- Cóż, oczywiście powiedziałem, że to obrzydliwe! To znaczy, co innego miałem powiedzieć?

\- Iiiiii zagadka rozwiązana – oświadczył dramatycznie Kise.

\- C-Co masz na myśli? – spytał Kagami, na co Aomine westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Niebieskowłosy stanął przed Kagamim, opierając pięści na biodrach. Kise zrobił to samo, przez co czerwonowłosy spojrzał na nich z niepokojem.

\- Poważnie nie rozumiem co Tetsu w tobie widzi – oświadczył Aomine.

\- Kagamicchi jest jeszcze bardziej ciemny niż Aominecchi – zażartował Kise, za co wymieniony wcześniej Aominecchi spiorunował go wzrokiem. – A tak na poważnie, naprawdę musisz szybko przeprosić Kurokocchiego.

\- Cóż, właśnie zamierzałem to zrobić. Ale nie wiem co jeszcze powinienem mu powiedzieć. – Kagami skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Więc może użyj swojego mózgu – powiedział sucho Aomine. – Jak byś zareagował, gdyby Tetsu powiedział, że przebywanie z tobą jest obrzydliwe?

\- Ja— Kagami urwał, ogarnięty nagłą niepewnością. Jak _on_ by na to zareagował? Jeszcze niecałą minutę temu uznałby odpowiedź Kuroko za normalną, ale teraz, kiedy to pytanie zostało skierowane do niego, już nie był tego taki pewny.

\- No więc? – ponaglił go Aomine.

\- C-Cóż, jeśli tak by to ująć, to przypuszczam, że byłoby mi chyba… przykro – wymamrotał Kagami, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- No co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku.

\- Ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko przebywaniu z Kuroko jako jego przyjaciel! Powiedziałem, że to obrzydliwe, bo Takao założył, że s-spotykamy się ze sobą – wyjąkał as Seirin, czując, że z jakiegoś powodu pieką go policzki.

Na te słowa na czole Aomine wyskoczyła żyła i chłopak zacisnął pięści.

\- Kise, trzymaj mnie, bo mu wpierdolę – powiedział, drgając.

\- A-Aominecchi! Uspokój się! – blondyn prędko chwycił Aomine za rękę. Następnie zwrócił się do Kagamiego ze ściągniętymi brwiami: - Kagamicchi, naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że Kurokocchi nie chce już z tobą rozmawiać dokładnie dlatego, że mówisz takie rzeczy?

Kagami spojrzał na niego z czystym zmieszaniem, na co zawodnik Kaijou westchnął głośno:

\- Ja też zaczynam się zastanawiać dlaczego Kurokocchi wybrał akurat ciebie.

\- Bakagami – rzucił sucho Aomine. – Powiedz mi dlaczego spotykanie się z Tetsu byłoby obrzydliwe.

\- C-Cóż, oczywiście, on jest facetem! – wypalił Kagami.

\- No i?

\- No i… - Kagami zamilkł, kiedy przed oczami mignęło mu bardzo obrazowe wspomnienie sceny spod prysznica, dotyczącej dwójki nastolatków stojącej przed nim. Od tamtego momentu jego mózg usiłował połączyć ze sobą różne części jego umysłu, by dojść do bardzo ważnego wniosku, który sugerował – między innymi – że dwóch facetów spotykających się ze sobą nie było szczególnie szokującym faktem. Nie żeby już o tym nie wiedział – nie był _aż taki_ głupi – ale nigdy nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że sam może znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji.

Najpierw byli Aomine i Kise. Na początku ich związek kompletnie go zaskoczył, ale teraz, kiedy tak o tym myślał, nie było tu nic szczególnie zaskakującego. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że ci dwaj całkiem do siebie pasowali. Kagami poczuł jak krew znowu napływa mu do policzków, gdy desperacko próbował pozbyć się obrazu Kise przyszpilonego do ściany i Aomine robiącego mu _różne rzeczy_.

A potem był Kuroko.

Kuroko był jego przyjacielem, prawda? Jego kolegą z klasy, kolegą z drużyny, niemniej jednak przyjacielem. Raczej bliskim przyjacielem? Do Kagamiego nigdy nie doszło, że mogli być czymś więcej. Nawet teraz nie był jeszcze do końca gotowy, by dojść do nieuchronnego wniosku. W każdym razie był coraz bardziej pewny tego, że skrzywdził Kuroko bardziej niż myślał.

\- …Jezu, naprawdę nawaliłem, nie? – powiedział tylko, opuszczając ramiona.

\- W końcu zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę – prychnął Aomine.

\- Teraz już wiesz co musisz zrobić – uśmiechnął się Kise, klepiąc Kagamiego ze współczuciem. – Znajdź Kurokocchiego i wykorzystaj tę noc, żeby się z nim pogodzić! Och, i jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakichś rad, zawsze możesz zwrócić się do nas! – dodał, mrugając.

\- Uh, jasne, ale nie ujmuj tego w taki dwuznaczny sposób, to— zaczął Kagami, zanim przygryzł wargę. – Przepraszam. Dzięki za pomoc. Ale nawet nie wiem gdzie zacząć swoje poszukiwania – westchnął.

\- Tch, Kagami, którego znam nie jest taką niezdecydowaną ciotą – zadrwił Aomine, na co drugi nastolatek wybuchnął.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie ciotą! – warknął. – I to przez ciebie tracę tutaj czas!

\- I nie jest takim niewdzięcznym draniem. – Silny skrzydłowy Touou wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może damy już sobie spokój? – interweniował Kise, zanim Kagami zdążył coś odpowiedzieć. – Być może możemy pomóc ci znaleźć Kurokocchiego?

\- Dlaczego kurwa powinniśmy mu pomagać? – burknął Aomine.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odparował Kagami. – Muszę znaleźć go sam, bo inaczej to będzie pozbawione sensu. Poza tym nie chcę być ci winny już nic więcej.

\- W takim razie chyba już sobie pójdziemy – powiedział Kise. – Prawdę mówiąc, ja też chcę znaleźć Kurokocchiego! Aominecchi, znajdźmy go razem!

\- Hah? Nie chce mi się. Za dużo roboty – powiedział niebieskowłosy, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- No weź, to ostatni dzień! No i nie chcę biegać! – Blondyn uczepił się ramienia Aomine, robiąc szczenięce oczka.

\- Więc sam go sobie znajdź – odpowiedział zirytowany Aomine, próbując strząsnąć z siebie Kise.

\- To okrutneee! Prawda, Kagamicchi? – Kise odwrócił się do czerwonowłosego, ale chłopak stał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami i czystym skupieniem na twarzy. – Kagamicchi?

Gdy otworzył oczy, błysnęło w nich znajome światło, które sprawiło, że zapłonęły ognistą czerwienią. Kiedy otworzył usta, jego głos był śmiertelnie poważny:

\- Przykro mi, nie pozwolę go znaleźć nikomu innemu.

Po tych słowach pobiegł do przodu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Aomine skrzyżował ramiona, a jego usta wykrzywiły się lekko w czymś, co mogło być uśmiechem.

\- Tch, nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę wszedł w Zone.

\- Musi naprawdę chcieć znaleźć Kurokocchiego – skomentował rozbawiony Kise. – Ale czy to zadziała?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Aomine wzruszył ramionami. – Ale znając tego faceta, jakoś tego dokona. Kiedy wejdziesz w Zone, jesteś maksymalnie skoncentrowany. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby Kagami pokonał tym misdirection Tetsu.

\- Nie chcesz spróbować?

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to zbyt dużo roboty? – odparł z irytacją siny skrzydłowy. – Poza tym wchodzenie w Zone jest cholernie wyczerpujące, wiesz?

\- Nie jesteś zabawny. – Kise wydął wargi. – Cóż, w takim razie sam pójdę poszukać Kurokocchiego – dodał, ale kiedy odwrócił się, żeby odejść, Aomine złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie.

\- Nie sądzę – odparł, przysuwając usta do ucha Kise. As Kaijou zadrżał pod wpływem tego nielegalnie uwodzicielskiego tonu, nawet nie próbując się opierać, kiedy Aomine zaczął przygryzać delikatnie skórę na jego szyi. Tłumaczył sobie, że w końcu żaden rozsądny człowiek nie potrafiłby porządnie oprzeć się Aomine. To było jasne jak słońce.

\- P-Przynajmniej pójdźmy gdzieś indziej – wyjąkał. – Stoimy na-ah- środku-ngh- drogi.

\- Hmm – odparł niejasno drugi chłopak.

To był kolejny piękny dzień.


	8. Noc 5: Niech stanie się Światłość (2)

**Niech stanie się Światłość (Część 2)**

* * *

Kagami biegł przez las, nie zatrzymując się, ani nie zwalniając. Kiedy był w Zone, nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić. Jego uszy słyszały jedynie dźwięk wołającego go cicho Kuroko, oczy widziały jedynie ścieżkę prowadzącą do Kuroko, a w głowie siedziała mu tylko jedna myśl: znaleźć Kuroko. Mogłoby się wydawać, że było to szukanie wiatru w polu, ale jeśliby się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić, to istniał racjonalny sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu.

Po pierwsze, Kuroko tak naprawdę nigdy się nie chował. W misdirection chodziło o to, żeby być na widoku i jednocześnie nie zostać zauważonym. Po drugie, chłopak nie mógł ukryć się drugi raz w tym samym miejscu, ponieważ ludzie zwracali na te miejsca większą uwagę. Oczywiście, większość z nich doszła do tego samego wniosku. Jednakże tylko nieliczni wiedzieli o tym, że Kuroko bardzo źle znosił upały. Kagami zauważył to już wcześniej, ale w trakcie dzisiejszego meczu było to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste. Mimo że Kuroko nie grał zbyt długo, był zlany potem i bardziej wyczerpany niż zwykle. Skoro miał używać swojego misdirection przez całe popołudnie, to pewnie wybrał jakieś chłodne miejsce, najlepiej w pobliżu zbiornika wodnego.

Kiedy tak o tym pomyślał, poszukiwania wydały mu się o wiele łatwiejsze. Kuroko został już raz znaleziony przy rzece – przez Aomine, który dokonał tego przypadkowo – co oznaczało, że zostało już tylko jedno miejsce. W środku lasu znajdowało się małe jeziorko, które było przysłonięte drzewami, a tym samym nie wystawione na promienie słońca i właśnie tam zmierzał Kagami.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie zawracał sobie głowy trzymaniem się poprzedniego rozumowania, przynajmniej nie umyślnie. Był pewny, że Kuroko tam był, ale było to spowodowane bardziej silnym przeczuciem pochodzącym z Zone, niż racjonalną analizą – każdy kto choć trochę znał Kagamiego, wiedział, że polegał on raczej na swoim instynkcie, a nie na mózgu.

Biegł przed siebie, będąc coraz bliżej celu. Musiał mieć rację. Musiał znaleźć Kuroko i dostać szansę, żeby go przeprosić i właściwie się wytłumaczyć. Musiał, ponieważ nie mógł już znieść chłodnego wzruszania ramionami Kuroko.

Dotarł na miejsce, kompletnie zadyszany, z trudem łapiąc oddech. A wtedy na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

Cień czekał na swoje Światło.

* * *

Było zdecydowanie za gorąco, pomyślał sobie Kuroko, siadając w pobliżu jeziorka. Tak gorąco, że prawie nie robiło mu różnicy, kto go dzisiaj znajdzie, byle tylko zrobił to szybko.

Prawie. Ale prawdopodobieństwo, że pewien czerwonowłosy idiota go znajdzie było prawie takie samo jak prawdopodobieństwo, że Akashi zapisze się na lekcje baletu. Zresztą nawet gdyby ten czerwonowłosy idiota go znalazł, do czego by to doprowadziło? Bakagami dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie był zainteresowany relacją, na jaką liczył Kuroko. Dlaczego te wszystkie Światła musiałby być takim utrapieniem?

Nonszalancko musnął palcami chłodną wodę. Czy ktoś mógłby go w końcu znaleźć? Było gorąco, zdecydowanie za gorąco, i nie był pewny jak długo uda mu się powstrzymać przed zanurkowaniem w jeziorze. Cóż, kiedy ostatnim razem zrobił coś takiego, zasnął pod wodą i został uratowany przez Aomine chwilę przed śmiercią. Lepiej tego nie powtarzać.

Kilka osób przeszło obok niego, zupełnie go nie zauważając – można to uzasadnić działaniem jego misdirection - ale nigdzie nie było widać czerwonowłosego idioty. To nie tak, że Kagami _koniecznie _musiał go znaleźć, żeby mogli spędzić razem noc. Kiedy wrócą do Tokio, będą mieli ku temu masę innych okazji. Byłoby łatwiej przekonać Kagamiego, żeby po szkole zagrał w koszykówkę na ulicznym boisku, a kiedy zrobiłoby się zbyt późno i ciemno, żeby Kuroko mógł wrócić sam do domu, Kagami naturalnie zaprosiłby go do siebie na noc.

Powinien zrobić to na samym początku. Chociaż z drugiej strony pewnie skończyłoby się na tym, że Kagami zmusiłby go do wyjścia, dlatego że to „obrzydliwe" kiedy dwaj faceci są razem. Być może mógłby spędzić resztę życia z Momoi. Byłby zaangażowany w zdrowy związek, poślubiłby ją, miałby z nią dzieci, kupiłby piękny dom… Okej, upał miał negatywny wpływ na jego mózg.

Niebieskowłosy nastolatek westchnął cicho, po czym podniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał w pobliżu jakiś szelest. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy jego oczom ukazała się znajoma sylwetka. Był lekko zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył smugi czerwonego światła w oczach przybysza. Uśmiechnął się.

Światło znalazło swój Cień.

Kuroko wstał.

\- Gratulacje, Kagami-kun – powiedział łagodnie.

* * *

Droga powrotna była dziwnie cicha i niezręczna. To było tak, jakby cała radość ze znalezienia Kuroko zupełnie zniknęła, ustępując miejsca niespokojnemu uczuciu, które było związane z tym, co miało nadejść. Na szczęście to Kuroko zaczął rozmowę:

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że użyjesz Zone poza meczem.

\- Uh, no cóż, jakoś tak wyszło – odparł Kagami, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Właśnie tak to działa. Ale zastanawiam się, co było warunkiem, dzięki któremu wszedłeś w Zone.

\- Warunkiem?

\- Każdy człowiek musi spełnić jakiś warunek, żeby wejść w Zone – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Kuroko. – Nawet Aomine-kun o tym wie.

\- Przepraszam, że nie jestem taki mądry jak Aomine – wymamrotał poirytowany Kagami.

\- Co skłoniło cię do tego, żeby wejść w Zone, Kagami-kun? – zapytał ponownie Kuroko.

\- Hm? Powiedziałem ci już, to się po prostu stało – odpowiedział silny skrzydłowy, zanim dodał z lekkim wahaniem w głosie: - Chociaż wydaje mi się, że wchodzę w Zone, kiedy naprawdę chcę czegoś dokonać, na przykład wygrać mecz albo znaleźć ciebie.

Kuroko zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Kagamiego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- C-Co? – zapytał wyższy chłopak, wyraźnie zaniepokojony jego spojrzeniem.

\- Tak bardzo chciałeś mnie znaleźć?

\- Oczywiście. To znaczy, nawet Aomine dał radę cię znaleźć. Nie było mowy, żebym przegrał z tym facetem – odparł Kagami. – A poza tym… nie mogę nazywać się twoim Światłem, jeśli nie jestem w stanie chociaż raz cię znaleźć – dodał z wahaniem, rumieniąc się lekko.

Kuroko nie zareagował na jego słowa, a przynajmniej nie w jakiś bardzo widoczny sposób, jednak bystre oczy dostrzegłyby bardzo, bardzo słaby uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy ruszył dalej i powiedział:

\- Rozumiem.

* * *

Żeby uczcić ostatnią noc obozu, postanowiono zabrać wszystkich do restauracji, w której serwowali mięso z grilla. Trenerzy zarezerwowali całe miejsce na kolację, co nie było takim złym pomysłem, ponieważ w nocy było tam szczególnie tłoczno. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że była to ostatnia noc i wszyscy chcieli się nią nacieszyć, ale wyglądało na to, że zmęczenie po całym tygodniu nieustannych treningów w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na licealistów.

Wszyscy siedzieli wokół długiego stołu i pałaszowali mięso szybciej niż smażyli.

\- Cholera, zbyt wolno przynoszą mięso – narzekał Aomine, siedząc przed pustym talerzem.

\- To ty jesz zbyt szybko – odparował Imayoshi.

\- Oi, Sakurai, oddaj mi swoje – rozkazał Aomine, chwytając pałeczkami kawałki mięsa, które leżały na talerzu jego sąsiada.

\- Przepraszam! Bardzo przepraszam! – przepraszał wylewnie Sakurai.

\- Za co on w ogóle przeprasza?... – westchnął Wakamatsu do Imayoshiego, który tylko pokręcił głową. – I powiedzcie mi co _on_ tu z nami robi? – dodał, wskazując na Kise, który również siedział przy Aomine.

\- Cóż, nie ma zasady, która mówiłaby, że każda szkoła ma siedzieć oddzielnie – powiedział kapitan Touou. – Poza tym to trochę odświeżające, nie sądzisz?

W tym samym momencie Kise podniósł pałeczkami kawałek mięsa i przysunął go do ust Aomine.

\- Powiedz: „aaa"~ - powiedział blondyn.

Aomine wziął tę porcję białka do ust, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Wakamatsu drgnął.

\- Odświeżające, ta… Boże, chyba nie dam rady się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Siedzący obok nich Takao zwrócił się do swojego asa:

\- Schin-chan, chcesz, żebym ja też cię tak nakarmił? – zapytał wesoło, co natychmiast poskutkowało morderczym spojrzeniem Midorimy.

\- Powinieneś nauczyć się jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie, Takao.

\- No, powinieneś – prychnął Miyaji.

\- Daj spokój, to _odświeżające!_

\- Dostałem już dość odświeżających rzeczy od waszej dwójki, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytał podejrzliwie Midorima, ale Takao odparł pospiesznie:

\- Nic, nic!

W międzyczasie, po stronie Yosen, miała miejsce kolejna odświeżająca scena.

\- Możesz je sobie wziąć, Atsushi – powiedział Himuro z uśmiechem na ustach, podając swój talerz Murasakibarze.

Chłopak z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się trzem pozostałym kawałkom wołowiny, które tylko czekały, aż zostaną zjedzone.

\- Nie chcesz ich? – zapytał Murasakibara, częstując się.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś głodował, zresztą niedługo i tak przyniosą więcej jedzenia. Och, i nie jedz samego mięsa – dodał Himuro, podnosząc kilka warzyw i kładąc je na talerz Murasakibary.

\- Ach, dziękuję, Muro-chin – powiedział fioletowowłosy nastolatek, mechanicznie przeżuwając jedzenie.

\- Himuro, wiem, że się powtarzam, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć, zachowujesz się jak jego matka – zaobserwował Fukui z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Naprawdę? – Himuro uśmiechnął się.

\- No, udało ci się namówić go do zjedzenia czegoś innego niż przekąski i słodycze.

\- Muro-chin mówi, że to dla mnie dobre, więc mu wierzę – odparł Murasakibara swoim bezbarwnym głosem.

\- Uważaj, Atsushi, masz tu trochę sosu – powiedział Himuro, sięgając kciukiem do miejsca w pobliżu kącika ust Murasakibary. Wytarł je, po czym wylizał do czysta, otrzymując szereg niedowierzających spojrzeń od swoich kolegów z drużyny.

\- Matki też tak robią, prawda? – zapytał niepewnie Liu.

\- Myślę… że tak – odparł Fukui z wielkim powątpiewaniem.

\- Powinieneś wiązać włosy, kiedy jesz – ciągnął dalej Himuro, zupełnie nieświadomy uwagi, jaką obaj przyciągali. Założył długie pasmo fioletowych włosów za ucho Murasakibary. – Już lepiej.

Murasakibara zarumienił się i skrzywił lekko na ten gest.

\- Nie widzę problemu w jedzeniu z rozpuszczonymi włosami – wymamrotał.

\- Och? Szkoda. Naprawdę lubię, kiedy masz spięte włosy.

Środkowy Yosen wydął policzki, ale nie zaprotestował. Zamiast tego zanurzył rękę w leżącej obok niego paczce chipsów i wepchnął sobie kilka z nich do ust, zapamiętując sobie, żeby częściej wiązać włosy.

\- Hej – szepnął Okamura do Fukuiego i Liu. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy Murasakibara zrobił się ostatnio jeszcze bardziej posłuszny wobec Himuro?

\- W sensie, że bardziej niż zwykle? – Fukui uniósł brew. – Mi też się tak wydaje. Matka z dzieckiem. Hej, Himuro! – zawołał do rzucającego obrońcy. – Dlaczego nie zaadoptujesz Murasakibary? – zażartował.

Himuro wyglądał na rozbawionego tym pytaniem. Zwrócił się do Murasakibary:

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Atsushi? W ten sposób mógłbyś oficjalnie mówić do mnie „mamo".

Nastolatek rzucił mu wściekłe – zdaniem Himuro bardzo urocze – spojrzenie.

\- Jakbym teraz mówił do ciebie „mamo" – burknął.

\- Och? W takim razie jak chciałbyś się do mnie zwracać? – zapytał Himuro, grając w tą samą grę, co dwie noce temu. Nie podejrzewał, że Murasakibara też w nią zagra i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to nie wyglądać na zupełnie zbitego z tropu, kiedy jego partner niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się znacząco i odpowiedział:

\- Co powiesz na „mój ukochany Tatsuya, którego uwielbiam bardziej niż słodycze"?

Dzięki temu, że w pomieszczeniu było dosyć głośno, tylko zawodnicy Yosen usłyszeli ostatnie zdanie. Dlatego nikt nie zauważył i nie zastanawiał się dlaczego po tej stronie stołu nagle zapadło milczenie, a Fukui, Liu i Okamura gapili się na Himuro, który chował swoją – zarumienioną? – twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy Murasakibara nonszalancko jadł swoje przekąski, jakby nie stało się nic nietypowego.

W trakcie tych radosnych wydarzeń, ku zadowoleniu głodnych jak wilki licealistów, pojawiły się nowe talerze z jedzeniem. Minutę później blachy do pieczenia było pełne kawałków wołowiny i poszatkowanych warzyw.

\- Kagami-kun, położyłeś tutaj za dużo mięsa – powiedział Kuroko.

\- Ale ja jestem głodny i potrzebuję dużo mięsa – odparł czerwonowłosy.

\- Hej, zostaw trochę dla nas albo cię zabiję – ostrzegł go Hyuuga.

\- Może powinniśmy zabrać was do tego miejsca z darmowymi stekami – zastanawiała się Riko. Po raz pierwszy wszyscy trenerzy jedli przy tym samym stole, co zawodnicy, chociaż siedzieli razem na końcu stołu. Jedynymi wyjątkami były Riko i Momoi, które postanowiły usiąść z Seirin. – Mając Kagamiego, wszyscy dostalibyśmy darmowe mięso! – krzyknęła wesoło.

\- Tetsu-kun, jeśli chcesz, możesz zjeść moją porcję – zaproponowała Momoi. – I mogę cię nakarmić!

\- Doceniam to, Momoi-san, ale sam sobie poradzę – odmówił grzecznie Kuroko. – Poza tym, nie zjadłaś zbyt wiele.

\- D-Dbam o figurę – wyjaśniła różowowłosa dziewczyna, wiercąc się na krześle.

\- Spożywanie zbyt małych ilości jedzenia jest niezdrowe. Poza tym uważam, że świetnie wyglądasz, Momoi-san - oświadczył Kuroko swoim beznamiętnym głosem.

Na dźwięk tych słów Momoi zaczerwieniła się z zawstydzenia i przyjemności. W jej oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki i przytuliła Kuroko.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? W takim razie chyba trochę zjem! Dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz, Tetsu-kun!

Siedzący po drugiej stronie Kuroko Kagami z całych sił starał się skupić na pilnowaniu, żeby mięso się nie przypaliło, ale w jakiś sposób scena, która rozgrywała się zaraz bok niego była dla niego dość irytująca. Cóż, fakt, że Momoi kochała się w Kuroko nie był dla nikogo tajemnicą, ale to wywoływało nieuchronne pytanie: a co z Kuroko? Nie żeby to była sprawa Kagamiego, ale cóż, ciekawość była naturalnym uczuciem u istot ludzkich, prawda?

Z obiektywnego punktu widzenia Kuroko nigdy nie okazywał Momoi niczego poza uprzejmością. Ale znali się od gimnazjum, więc to byłoby dziwne, gdyby Kuroko nic do niej nie czuł. _I dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmuję?_ Kuroko miał prawo lubić kogo tylko chciał, a Kagami nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. Ale gdyby Kuroko mógł poświęcać trochę mniej uwagi Momoi i może więcej swoim kolegom z drużyny… _Mi_ – pomyślał nieświadomie Kagami, zanim przybrał dziwny wyraz twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z treści swoich własnych myśli. _Cholera, to nie tak, że on do mnie należy czy coś!_

To robiło się coraz bardziej dziwne.

_Czy wy przypadkiem nie spotykacie się ze sobą?_

Nagle usłyszał w głowie niewinne – przynajmniej teoretycznie – pytanie Takao. Dziwne było to, że tym razem słowa chłopaka nie wzbudziły w nim chęci powiedzenia „obrzydliwe". Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Przez to spostrzeżenie prawie podskoczył. Od kiedy czuł się tak dobrze z perspektywą spotykania się z Kuroko? Nie patrzył na swojego kolegę z drużyny w ten sposób, prawda? Kuroko był dobrym koszykarzem i dobrym przyjacielem. Czy był na tyle dobrym przyjacielem, by Kagami nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby uważać go za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela?

Czerwonowłosy rzucił okiem na przedmiot swoich myśli, który dalej rozmawiał z Momoi, zupełnie nieświadomy zamętu, jaki wywołał w głowie Kagamiego.

\- Wygląda na to, że jakimś cudem pogodziłeś się z Kuroko. – Koganei szturchnął lekko Kagamiego, czym wyrwał go z zamyślenia i niemalże przestraszył.

\- Huh? Och, uh, no, chyba tak – odparł z zadumą.

\- I nawet udało ci się go znaleźć!

\- Ach, tak, gratulacje, Kagami! – dodał Kiyoshi. – Myślę, że wejście w Zone było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Tylko Bakagami mógł być wystarczającym idiotą, żeby w ogóle pomyśleć o wykorzystaniu Zone w takim celu – skomentowała Riko. – Ale mimo wszystko, dobra robota.

Kagami mruknął na dźwięk tych słów, ale nadal był zbyt zdekoncentrowany, żeby wymyślić jakąś dobrą ripostę.

\- Ach, mięso gotowe – ogłosił zupełnie od czapy Hyuuga, powodując atak na blachy.

Obok nich siedziała drużyna Rakuzanu, której zawodnicy również częstowali się jedzeniem. Hayama próbował ukraść mięso z blachy Seirin, ale gdy jego pałeczki prawie go dotknęły, usłyszał głos Akashiego.

\- Kotarou.

Niski skrzydłowy zamarł na moment, po czym odwrócił się do Akashiego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tak, Akashi?

\- Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania.

\- Och, daj spokój, to było dla zabawy. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda? Huh… Przepraszam, zapomniałem jak się nazywasz… - zwrócił się do swojego sąsiada.

\- F-Furihata – odpowiedział nieśmiało rozgrywający.

\- Ach, racja! Udało ci się nawet znaleźć Kuroko, co nie? Zastanawiam się jak to zrobiłeś – mówił dalej Hayama. – A może masz jakąś tajną broń, której nam jeszcze nie pokazałeś? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Kotarou, przestań zasypywać go pytaniami – rozkazał Akashi.

\- Daj spokój, tylko się z nim droczyłem – dodał Hayama, żartobliwie mierzwiąc Furihacie włosy. Oczy Akashiego błysnęły złowrogo na widok tego gestu.

\- Kotarou – powtórzył ostrzegawczym tonem, który bez wątpienia zwiastował niebezpieczeństwo.

\- W-W porządku, Aka—znaczy, Seijuurou-kun! Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko temu! – powiedział pospiesznie Furihata.

Akashi przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, Kouki – powiedział tylko.

Cisza.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że przez ostatnią scenę otrzymali serię niedowierzających spojrzeń. Następnie wszyscy członkowie Seirin powoli odwrócili się do Furihaty.

\- …"Seijuurou-kun"?... – powtórzył ostrożnie Hyuuga.

\- Ach, cóż… to… - zaczął dukać Furihata, czerwieniąc się na twarzy. W tym momencie żałował, że nie mógł wykorzystać misdirection Kuroko, żeby zniknąć z tego miejsca i schować się gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko.

\- Czy ty coś przed nami ukrywasz, Furi? – zapytał Koganei.

\- N-Nie, to…

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak blisko z Akashim-kun – oświadczył neutralnie Kuroko, ale przeciągłe spojrzenie, jakim obdarowywał Furihatę wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Czy tamtej nocy stało się jednak coś dziwnego? – zapytał Hyuuga.

\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę! – odparł Furihata trochę zbyt szybko, co nie umknęło uwadze Izukiego.

\- Hmm? Więc coś się _stało_! No dalej, szczegóły, szczegóły! – nalegał.

\- Już, już, nie denerwujmy tak bardzo Furihaty – interweniował Kiyoshi, stając w obronie biednego pierwszoklasisty. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyraźną wdzięcznością. – Może się zwracać do Akashiego, jak mu się tylko podoba, prawda?

\- Tak, ale to nie jest zabawne, jeśli nie chce wyjawić nam szczegółów! – powiedział Koganei.

W tym samym czasie po stronie Rakuzanu również padał deszcz pytań. Mibuchi położył dłoń na czole Akashiego, wyglądając na zbyt zaniepokojonego:

\- Dobrze się czujesz? Masz gorączkę? – dociekał.

\- Powinieneś pójść się położyć, jeśli źle się czujesz – dodał Hayama.

\- Czuję się doskonale. Reo, zabierz rękę – rozkazał Akashi, ani trochę nie speszony obrotem spraw.

Rzucający obrońca zastosował się do jego polecenia, ale na jego ustach zagościł figlarny uśmiech.

\- Czy to mogło być _to_? – spytał tajemniczo. Akashi spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Co to znaczy „to"? – zapytał bezgłośnie Nebuya.

\- No wiesz,_ to_!

\- Niewiele nam to wyjaśnia, Reo-nee – powiedział Hayama.

\- Oj, weźcie, czy to nie oczywiste? Ale nie jestem pewny czy nasz drogi kapitan pozwoli mi to powiedzieć – oznajmił Mibuchi, spoglądając niewinnie na Akashiego. Czerwonowłosy jak zwykle nie zwracał uwagi na docinki, przez co Mibuchi westchnął.

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać zakłopotanego czy coś.

\- Nie mam ku temu powodów – odpowiedział Akashi.

\- Możecie przestać rozmawiać, jakby wszyscy rozumieli o czym mówicie? – poskarżył się Hayama.

\- Och, daj spokój, jak możesz być taki ciemny? Mówię, że Furihata i nasz kapitan—

\- Reo, myślę, że już wystarczy – przerwał mu Akashi, spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. Na ustach rzucającego obrońcy pojawił się psotny uśmiech.

\- Więc _jesteś_ zakłopotany – powiedział.

\- Po prostu nie jest to czas, ani miejsce na takie dyskusje – odparł Akashi, opanowany jak zawsze.

\- Poważnie, wkurzacie mnie – burknął Hayama, zanim zwrócił się do Seirin: - Hej, wiecie o co tu chodzi?

\- Próbujemy wyciągnąć informacje od Furiego, ale to twardy orzech do zgryzienia – odpowiedział Koganei.

\- Eh? Teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej ciekawy co się stało.

\- No, ale nie poddamy się, dopóki—Hej, Kagami! Zjadłeś całe mięso! – krzyknął Izuki.

\- Hm? Byliście zajęci rozmową z Furihatą, więc pomyślałem, że nie jesteście już głodni – odparł z pełnymi ustami Kagami.

\- Ty żarłoku! Mogłeś nam trochę zostawić!

\- To was nauczy, żeby nie denerwować Furihaty, tylko jeść – powiedział Hyuuga.

\- Kapitanie, nie broń go!

\- Zgadzam się z Hyuugą-senpai – dodał Kuroko, podając swój talerz Kagamiemu: - Kagami-kun, chciałbyś zjeść więcej?

\- Ooch, dzięki, Kuroko! – odparł czerwonowłosy z wdzięcznością i poczęstował się.

\- Kuroko, nie dawaj mu więcej jedzenia!

\- Zamkniecie się wreszcie? – interweniowała Riko. – Jedzenie się nie skończyło. Wiedzieliśmy, że będziecie głodni jak wilki, więc złożyliśmy duże zamówienie.

\- To do ciebie podobne, Riko! – powiedział Kiyoshi z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- A w ogóle to kto za to płaci? – zapytał podejrzliwie Hyuuga. – Mam nadzieję, że nie my.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – odpowiedziała Riko. – Płacą trenerzy. Cóż, poza mną, rzecz jasna. Zostawimy rachunek dorosłym!

Uczta trwała do późnej nocy, przepełniona ożywionymi rozmowami, śmiechem, kradzieżą jedzenia, odwetem i dobrym humorem. Jednak w pewnym momencie zarządzono, że czas wracać do zajazdu, ponieważ musieli wyjechać wcześnie rano.

* * *

W pokoju Seirin cały tydzień intensywnego treningu i dzisiejsza wystawna uczta zaczynały działać na zawodników. Koganei już cicho chrapał, a leżący obok niego Mitobe również powoli zasypiał.

\- Znowu zostawiam Numer 2 pod twoją opieką, Hyuuga-senpai – powiedział cicho Kuroko. – Kagami-kun, idziemy?

\- Hm? Nie zostajesz tu na noc? Jaki jest sens w przenoszeniu się do oddzielnego pokoju? – zapytał kapitan Seirin.

\- Rozkazy Akashiego-kun są bezwzględne – odparł natychmiast Kuroko, starając się brzmieć bardzo przekonująca, ale Izuki uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Mi to wygląda na wymówkę – powiedział. Następnie szturchnął Kagamiego w bok: - Czy ty przypadkiem nie próbujesz położyć łap na Kuroko? – zapytał przekornie, ale jego pytanie wywołało głęboki rumieniec na twarzy Kagamiego.

\- N-Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – odparł gwałtownie. – To by było— zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, szukając odpowiednich słów, które nie zraniłyby Kuroko —nieprzyzwoite – dokończył.

\- No cóż, myślę, że to w porządku, pod warunkiem, że nie będziecie spiskować przeciwko waszym senpaiom – powiedział Izuki.

\- I nie zaśpijcie, bo nie będziemy na was czekać – ostrzegł ich Hyuuga.

Życząc dobrej nocy swoim starszym kolegom, Kuroko i Kagami opuścili pokój. Kiedy szli w kierunku pokoju Kuroko, Kagami poczuł narastający w nim niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Z jakiegoś powodu jego serce biło zbyt mocno i mimo że właśnie wziął prysznic, nadal lepiły mu się dłonie. _Uspokój się, uspokój się. Po prostu spędzisz noc z Kuroko, to nic wielkiego._ Ale to właśnie fakt, że miał spędzić noc z Kuroko robił z tego coś wielkiego.

O czym będą rozmawiać? O czym rozmawiali pozostali w trakcie poprzednich nocy? O koszykówce? O szkole? Kagami pokręcił głową w duchu. Nie, najpierw musiał porządnie przeprosić Kuroko i naprawić ich relacje, nawet jeśli dzisiaj nastąpiła drobna poprawa. Tak, to brzmiało na dobry początek.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju, zostali otoczeni przez cichą i niezręczną atmosferę, która teraz wydawała się bardzo znajoma, ale nie uspokoiła Kagamiego. Chłopak usiadł na swoim futonie, zdenerwowany jak przed swoim pierwszym oficjalnym meczem. _Daj spokój, to nic trudnego. Po prostu zacznij od przeprosin za wcześniej_ – dodawał sobie otuchy. Czego się bał? To było tylko jedno proste słowo, a Kuroko nie był jakąś szczególnie przerażającą osobą – przynajmniej w normalnych okolicznościach. Musiał tylko przeprosić za to, że był – wbrew sobie – trochę niedelikatny, a wtedy Kuroko skinie głową, przyjmie przeprosiny i sprawa rozwiązana. Proste, prawda?

A jednak Kagami po prostu nie mógł. Zerknął na Kuroko, który również usiadł na swoim futonie i kończył zakładać koszulkę, patrząc przez moment na włosy Kuroko i jego gładką skórę. _Zaraz, wcale tym nie pomyślałem._ Poczuł jak krew napływa mu do policzków, a za nagły wzrost temperatury obwinił letni upał.

\- Kuroko – wypalił, zanim jego mózg zdążył to zarejestrować.

\- O co chodzi, Kagami-kun?

\- Och, hm. Cóż… Tak sobie myślałem, huh… Właściwie mogliśmy zostać z resztą drużyny – Kagami miał ochotę walnąć się w twarz zaraz po tym, jak wypowiedział te słowa.

\- Doprawdy? – odparł tylko Kuroko, ale ton jego głosu podziałał na Kagamiego jak zimny prysznic. Chłopak zaczął panikować.

\- Nie! To znaczy, huh, po prostu… Ahh, cholera! – Uderzył się dłonią w czoło, zanim zwrócił się do Kuroko. – Przepraszam, wszystko zepsułem.

Westchnął przeciągle, po czym zebrał w sobie odwagę i spojrzał Kuroko prosto w oczy: - Posłuchaj, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę przepraszam za tamten dzień, kiedy powiedziałem, że bycie z tobą jest obrzydliwe.

\- Już mnie za to przeprosiłeś, Kagami-kun.

Kagami nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Ta, cóż, uh, myślałem, że wciąż jestem na mnie o to zły, więc, uh, doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem przeprosić jeszcze raz – powiedział, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Doceniam to.

_Więc już jest po wszystkim?_ – zastanawiał się Kagami. To wydawało mu się trochę zbyt łatwe i – rozczarowująco – krótkie, ale Kuroko nigdy nie wdawał się w długie rozmowy.

\- Hm, w takim razie chyba powinniśmy pójść spać? – zaproponował, z jakiegoś powodu licząc na to, że Kuroko będzie chciał przedłużyć tę rozmowę – jeśli to można było w ogóle nazwać rozmową.

A Kuroko chciał.

\- Kagami-kun, co myślisz o obozie treningowym? – zapytał, udając, że nie słyszał chłopaka.

Silny skrzydłowy po raz kolejny nie spodziewał się takiego wyrwanego z kontekstu pytania. Ściągnął brwi, myśląc. – Obóz treningowy? Chyba mi się podobał. To znaczy, trenowanie ze wszystkimi było w pewnym sensie fajne. Mecze koszykówki też były bardzo fajne. Ale cholera, ten ostatni mecz przeciwko tym potworom był po prostu niesamowity, mimo że przegraliśmy. – Kagami uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo. Jego Światło było tak łatwo zadowolić, że to było prawie frustrujące. Był w niebie, o ile tylko w grę wchodziła koszykówka. Prawdę mówiąc, z jego poprzednim Światłem było tak samo. Kuroko mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Kagami nie podąży tą samą ścieżką, co wspomniane wyżej byłe Światło.

—ten wsad, który Aomine zrobił pod koniec! Trochę mnie wkurza, że to mówię, ale ten facet jest niesamowity. Ach, ale nie mów mu, że to powiedziałem. Kiedy pomyślę sobie, że grałeś z nimi przez całe gimnazjum… Ale hej, cieszę się, że jesteś teraz częścią Seirin! – kontynuował Kagami, nieświadomy faktu, że Kuroko przyglądał mu się z czymś, co można by nazwać rozbawieniem.

\- Ja również lubię z tobą grać – odpowiedział niebieskowłosy nastolatek, przez co Kagami uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Dalej opowiadał mniej więcej o wszystkich meczach, które odbyły się w trakcie trwania obozu z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Gdyby tylko miał taką świetną pamięć do nauki.

Kuroko słuchał go uważnie, przytakując okazjonalnie i uśmiechając się przez większość czasu. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia o pewnym opalonym idiocie, który opowiadał w nieskończoność o koszykówce. Kagami i Aomine mieli ze sobą tyle wspólnego, że było to niemal przerażające.

\- A ty? Co myślisz o obozie? – zapytał w końcu Kagami po prawie półgodzinnym monologu.

\- Myślę, że był dość pouczający.

\- Pouczający? To znaczy? – Kagami ściągnął brwi. – Chodzi ci o grę pozostałych?

\- Między innymi – odparł tajemniczo Kuroko. – Gra w chowanego również była zabawna.

\- Zabawna, mówisz… - Kagami skrzyżował ramiona. – Cóż, na pewno zmusiła nas to do biegania, ale nie licząc tego, nadal nie jestem pewny jaki był jej cel.

\- Chciałbyś poznać prawdziwy cel tej gry?

\- Huh? Prawdziwy cel? – powtórzył zmieszany Kagami. – Był w niej prawdziwy cel?

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Stąd, że to ja ją wymyśliłem.

Teraz Kagami wpatrywał się w niego z jeszcze większym zmieszaniem. – Ty? Czy to nie Akashi zadecydował, że zagramy w tę grę?

\- Podsunąłem mu ten pomysł, a on się zgodził.

\- Ale dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić?

\- Czy zrozumiesz to lepiej, jeśli powiem ci, że pomysł z nagrodą również był mój?

Silny skrzydłowy zamrugał kilka razy, po czym zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nieoświecony. – Dlaczego miałbyś zaproponować taką dziwną nagrodę? To znaczy, spędzenie nocy ze zwycięzcą jest trochę… niezwykłe.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem być zaskoczony tym, że nic nie rozumiesz, Kagami-kun.

\- Hej, co to miało znaczyć? – warknął Kagami.

\- Liczyłem na to, że mnie znajdziesz, Kagami-kun – mówił dalej Kuroko, ignorując zastrzeżenie Kagamiego. – Jednak muszę przyznać, że pod koniec obozu trochę się bałem.

\- Huh? Ale dlaczego miałbyś—

\- Proszę, postaraj się sam to zrozumieć, Kagami-kun. Wyjaśnianie wszystkiego jest trochę irytujące. Nie wspominając już o tym, że krępujące – dodał Kuroko, chociaż jego pokerowa twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

Krępujące? Kagami ściągnął brwi. Co dokładnie mogło być krępujące? Nie był w nastroju, żeby użyć swojego mózgu, ale i tak spróbował. Nie żeby miał jakiś wybór. To Kuroko zasugerował pomysł z nagrodą i liczył na to, że wygra, co oznaczało, że… Kuroko chciał spędzić z nim noc? Ale po co? Coś mówiło mu, że to nie miało na celu tylko zacieśnienia więzi między pierwszoklasistami. W głębi duszy znał prawdziwą przyczynę, chociaż nie był tego świadomy. Nadal potrzebował bodźca, żeby się z tym zmierzyć.

_\- C-Cóż, oczywiście, on jest facetem! _

_\- No i?_

Niecierpliwy i poirytowany ton głosu Aomine wciąż odbijał się echem w głowie Kagamiego i chłopak wciąż wyraźnie pamiętał sposób, w jaki patrzyli na niego razem z Kise. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, ale Aomine miał rację. Kuroko był facetem, no i co z tego?

Kawałki układanki zaczęły łączyć się w całość i kiedy odpowiedź powoli przychodziła mu do głowy, poczuł, że jego puls przyspiesza, a twarz robi się coraz cieplejsza. Wśród panującej w pokoju ciszy, wyraźnie słyszał bicie swojego serca i był prawie pewny, że Kuroko również je słyszał. Spoglądając na niebieskowłosego nastolatka, zauważył, że jego policzki nie były tak blade jak zazwyczaj. To zdecydowanie zaskoczyło Kagamiego, ponieważ nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zawodnik widmo mógł się _zarumienić_, nieważne jak słabo, co tylko potwierdziło wyniki jego dedukcji.

_Cholera…_ Kagami zasłonił twarz dłonią, próbując w pełni przyswoić wniosek, do którego doszedł. To będzie bardzo niezręczne.

\- Kuroko… Czy ty naprawdę… hmm… - nerwowo zmierzwił sobie włosy i odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie wyrazić swoich myśli słowami. Co on wyprawiał, zachowując się jak jakaś nieśmiała dziewczyna? To naprawdę nie było takie trudne pytanie, na miłość boską!

_Czy ty naprawdę mnie lubisz?_

\- Kagami-kun – odezwał się cicho Kuroko. – Czy teraz mnie nie lubisz?

Och, chytre pytanie.

Zadane przez równie chytrego, psotnego Kuroko.

O dziwo, to pytanie nie wprawiło Kagamiego w panikę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mimo że ciało chłopaka pokazywało bardzo wyraźne oznaki zdenerwowania, jego umysł stopniowo się uspokajał, kiedy przyjmował do wiadomości pewne fakty.

\- Powinieneś już znać odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział tonem, który jak na niego był wyjątkowo cichy.

\- Być może, ale wolałbym usłyszeć ją od ciebie, Kagami-kun – nalegał Kuroko, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając chłopaka z oczu.

\- Tch, jesteś utrapieniem.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Kagami-kun.

Trafienie. Silny skrzydłowy skrzywił się nieco z niezadowoleniem, ale nie znalazł na to odpowiedniej riposty. Nie żeby to jakoś specjalnie mu przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie wygrywał kłótni z Kuroko, a dziś w nocy zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty jej wygrać. O wiele łatwiej było pozwolić na to, żeby Kuroko przysunął się bliżej niego, szeleszcząc pościelą i nierozważnie zakłócając jego przestrzeń osobistą – czyli jego futon – i usiadł obok niego, wpatrując się w niego jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Jego spojrzenie było uparte, niewzruszone i kuszące.

Jeśli Kagami myślał, że jego serce nie mogło już bić mocnie i szybciej, to grubo się mylił. W jego głowie kłębiły się rozmaite myśli, a jednak wciąż nie potrafił zacząć panikować albo przynajmniej się odsunąć, żeby powstało więcej przestrzeni między nim a tym małym demonem, którego ręka powoli wznosiła się ku górze. Kagami bezgłośnie przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł jak opuszki palców Kuroko dotykają jego płonącego policzka. Zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jego własna ręka znalazła drogę do talii Kuroko, a on pochylił się do przodu. Opuścił go cały zdrowy rozsądek, co było dość zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Miękkie i ciepłe wargi Kuroko wysłały dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Jego ramiona owinęły się jeszcze mocniej wokół talii nastolatka, prowadząc do tego, że ich ciała nieuchronnie przylgnęły do siebie. Właśnie wtedy Kagami odkrył, że Kuroko nie był tak odporny na emocje jak pokazywała to jego twarz i że jego puls nie przyspieszał jedynie podczas meczu koszykówki.

Odsunęli się od siebie dość szybko – zdaniem Kagamiego zdecydowanie za szybko – ale ich twarze wciąż były na tyle blisko siebie, że nawet najdrobniejszy ruch sprawiłby, że ich usta ponownie by się spotkały. Kuroko pochylił lekko głowę.

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Kagami-kun – powiedział cicho, udając nieporuszonego tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Kagami drgnął na ten komentarz.

\- Czy odpowiedź nie jest dość oczywista? – warknął.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałbym usłyszeć te słowa od ciebie, Kagami-kun.

Chłopak skrzywił się, przeklinając w duchu tego małego diabełka, któremu wyraźnie sprawiało to przyjemność. Próbował posłać mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale na próżno. Nie było mowy, żeby udało mu się wygrać bitwę na wzrok przeciwko Kuroko. Ten fakt sprawił, że westchnął z irytacją. Następnie zrezygnowany spojrzał Kuroko prosto w oczy, otworzył usta i wypowiedział dwa słowa.

Dwa krótkie słowa, które wystarczyły, żeby Kuroko czule się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Jesteś cały czerwony, Kagami-kun – zauważył chłopak.

\- Zamknij się. Jak myślisz, czyja to wina? I ty też jesteś czerwony! – zaprotestował Kagami, lekko poirytowany.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Jesteś! Zdecydowanie jesteś! – odparował silny skrzydłowy, ze złością dźgając Kuroko w policzki.

\- To dlatego, że w pokoju jest gorąco – odpowiedział niezrażony tym gestem Kuroko.

\- Jak cholera! Jezu, wkurzasz mnie – stwierdził Kagami, krzyżując ramiona i odwracając wzrok z widocznym grymasem na twarzy.

Nie spodziewał się, że Kuroko złapie go za twarz i złoży kolejny pocałunek na jego ustach. Kiedy niebieskowłosy nastolatek odsunął się, wbił wzrok w Kagamiego.

\- Czy to wystarczająca rekompensata za to, że cię wkurzam? – zapytał ze słodyczą, która skazałaby na wieczne potępienie wszystkich świętych na tym świecie.

Serce Kagamiego wykonało kilka salt. Wiedział, że anielska twarz Kuroko była maską, że za tą maską czaiła się najbardziej demoniczna kreatura na świecie, lecz mimo to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się temu opierać.

\- Myślę, że to na razie wystarczy – mruknął, skołowany. – Tak czy inaczej, naprawdę powinniśmy iść już spać. Robi się bardzo późno – wymamrotał, niespodziewanie opadając na swój futon plecami do Kuroko.

To _nie_ była marna próba powstrzymania Kuroko przed jeszcze większym oczarowaniem go tą pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą i tymi nieprzyzwoicie niewinnymi słowami. Zdecydowanie nie.

Przez sekundę bał się, że Kuroko może wyjechać z czymś jeszcze, ale głos za jego plecami powiedział tylko:

\- Zgadzam się.

Kilka sekund później rozległ się cichy odgłos kroków i zgasło światło. Kagami odetchnął z ulgą, pozwalając sobie w końcu na odprężenie się i zamknięcie oczu tylko po to, żeby zaledwie moment później otworzyć je gwałtownie. Jego ciało napięło się jak nigdy wcześniej. Czekał przez sekundę, następnie dwie, potem trzy. Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, postanowił odezwać się pierwszy:

\- K-Kuroko? – zawołał niepewnie.

\- O co chodzi, Kagami-kun?

\- Co ty właściwie robisz?

\- Wtulam się w Kagamiego-kun.

Kagami nie wiedział co niepokoiło go najbardziej: to, że Kuroko faktycznie wtulał się w jego plecy, czy to, że przyznał się do tego takim beztroskim głosem. Odetchnął powoli, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał.

\- Dlatego, że tak jest cieplej. Trochę mi zimno.

\- No jasne! – warknął Kagami, siadając gwałtownie. Światło zza okna pozwoliło mu spojrzeć oskarżycielsko na niższego zawodnika. – Minutę temu mówiłeś, że jest za gorąco!

\- Zmieniłem zdanie.

Kagami drgnął, chcąc wyskoczyć z jakąś ciętą ripostą, ale wiedział, że Kuroko zawsze wygrywał, więc nawet się nie wysilał, żeby coś wymyślić. Zamiast tego westchnął głośno i z irytacją zmierzwił sobie włosy.

\- Nieważne. Po prostu chodźmy spać – powiedział, pokonany.

Gdyby ktoś postanowił zajrzeć do pokoju, zauważyłby dość interesującą scenę: Kuroko wtulonego w tors Kagamiego i ramię drugiego chłopaka obejmujące go w talii, mimo letniego upału.


End file.
